Naga Sayap Api
by mbit99
Summary: Cerita seorang yang sangat hebat, namun memiliki penyesalan di balik hatinya. Walau dia dan temannya dikenal dengan sebuah julukkan yang sangat hebat, namun ada masalah di hati Issei Phenex, orang hebat itu. Saksikan ceritanya. RnR? Warning: Issei disini menggantikan Riser dan dia tetap bersifat seperti Issei, tidak ada Riser Phenex, si ayam bakar itu.
1. Chapter 1 - Issei Phenex

**Disclaimer: Highschool DxD dan segala franchisenya milik Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Kemungkinan besar mengambil franchise lain dan Rias tidak masuk harem(probabilitasnya 75% tidak masuk harem...)**

 **Rate: T(minor gore, violence)**

 **Pairing: Issei x Raynare (main) x Harem, OC x OC**

Chapter 1 – Sang Naga-Phoenix, Issei Hyoudou

Issei's POV

Halo namaku, Issei Phenex. Tapi, disini aku lebih dikenal sebagai Isamu Hyoudou, adik dari seorang aktor terkenal, Ryuu Hyoudou, aslinya Ruval Phenex. Aku memiliki rambut coklat dengan bang pirang. Namun, aku kerap mencat bang yang kupunya agar tidak ketahuan siapa diriku yang asli. Aku memiliki mata berwarna coklat.

Dulu, ibu dan ayahku sering bertengkar karena ini. Dulu, ibuku menyangka kalau ayahku bermain dengan Venelana-Obaa-san, sementara ayahku menyangka ibuku bermain dengan salah satu laki-laki klan Bael. Namun, itu semua sudah basi. Sekarang aku kelas 3 di Akademi Kuoh, dan aku akan segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Sebentar lagi, ada ujian bagi kami, para anak-anak kelas 3. Aku disini lebih tua setahun daripada Duo Onee-sama dan dua tahun lebih tua daripada sang "School Prince" Kiba Yuuto dan "Mascot" Koneko Toujou. Kehidupanku disini sebagai orang yang sangat dingin, bersama dengan 'teman baik sepanjang hidup'ku, Matthew Ryono.

Namun, nama aslinya adalah Mashu Daemon. Dia memiliki rambut jabrik dan berponi oranye. Dia memiliki mata dengan warna campuran krimson dengan oranye. Dia memiliki sifat yang kasar, dingin. Namun, dia aslinya orang yang baik dan bisa dipercaya, apalagi, aku adalah 'teman baik sepanjang hidup'nya.

Omong-omong, dia adalah keturunan Alfric Daemon, satu-satunya iblis hebat yang pernah mengalahkan Ophis, Trihexa, dan Great Red, bahkan ketika mereka berkerja sama untuk mengalahkan Alfric Daemon, mereka tidak menang sama sekali. Para Maou paling takut kalau dia bangkit kembali. Apalagi, Sirzechs, karena, dia berpotensi mengambil pangkat 'Lucifer'nya.

Mashu Daemon sendiri adalah [Ratu] dari Venelana Gremory yang akan pindah ke peerageku. Kenapa? Karena, aku akan segera menjadi [Iblis Kelas Tinggi] setelah aku lulus dari Akademi ini. Mashu sendiri memiliki [Gods Scale], zirah dibalik bajunya dan [Sword Void], dua Sacred Gear yang melampaui [True Longinus].

Dia adalah keturunan ke-lima dari Alfric Daemon dan orang terkuat diantara seluruh generasi Daemon. Dia mampu mengalahkan kakeknya hanya dengan pertarungan tangan kosong sementara kakek buyutnya menggunakan jurus-jurus terbaiknya, ditambah lagi memiliki kedua Sacred Gear yang paling kuat sepanjang masa.

Sacred Gear terkuat sepanjang masa dan sebuah kekuatan yang tidak diketahui namanya. Di [Sword Void]nya, dia memiliki berbagai senjata kelas tinggi. Bicara masalah Sacred Gear, aku memiliki dua Sacred Gear. [Boosted Gear] yang kudapatkan ketika aku lahir dan alasan aku memiliki rambut berwarna coklat ini dan [Divine Dividing], pemberian kawanku sebelum meninggal. Aku juga memiliki kekuatan Phoenix dan satu kekuatan misterius. Oh ya, kami dikenal sebagai 'Dragon and Phoenix Duo' di kalangan kaum supranatural.

Sekarang, aku sedang di kelas bersama dengan Mashu memerhatikan materi yang akan dimasukkan ke ujian penentuan kuliah. Kami menatap huruf kanji dengan penuh rasa bosan, terkadang, kami memerhatikan angka-angka yang tak kalah membosankannya.

Begitu juga huruf latin yang digunakan dalam bahasa Inggris, yang sangat membosankan. Tapi, bagiku ini membosankan karena, ini sudah dibahas di sekolah menegah yang ada di Dunia Bawah, dimana adikku dan orang tuaku tinggal. Matthew dengan nekatnya tidur di kelas. Namun, para guru membiarkan kami. Karena, kita selalu mendapat nilai yang terbaik.

Beberapa saat kemudian,(Third POV)

Bel berbunyi menandakan hari terakhir belajar sudah selesai. Besok, mereka akan ujian masuk kuliah. Di Jepang, tidak ada yang namanya Ujian Nasional, mereka langsung tes masuk kuliah. Terlihat beberapa siswi mengambil tas mereka dan pergi. Karena, ini adalah bekas sekolah khusus wanita.

Mereka pun segera pulang karena mereka tidak betah di sekolah terlalu lama, apalagi kalau dipaksa ke KIG. Namun, laki-laki dengan rambut jabrik hitam dengan seragam lengkapnya menepuk pundak temannya.

"Isamu-dobe, sepertinya ada yang menguntit kita, dan aura penguntitnya sama." Kata orang itu sambil berjalan dengan temannya, Isamu.

"Matthew-teme, kalau demikian lebih baik kita pergi." Kata Isamu yang mengajaknya pergi.

Tapi, anehnya peguntit ini terus menguntit mereka selama perjalanan mereka, dia adalah gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut warna putih seleher, mata warna kuning, dan memakai seragam dengan rapi. Tetapi, mereka terus berjalan dan tidak memedulikan si penguntit itu.

"Isamu-senpai dan Matthew-senpai sedang berjalan." Kata penguntit itu sambil berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang hingga mereka masuk ke rumah mereka.

Setelah Issei dan Matthew masuk ke rumah mereka, dia segera pergi menuju sebuah bangunan sekolah tua. Setelah dia masuk, ada tiga orang disana, yang satu merupakan laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna abu-abu dan memakai seragamnya dengan benar, dia sedang berdiri dengan tegaknya disamping sofa.

Yang satunya lagi adalah gadis berambut hitam kuncir kuda dengan mata warna violet yang selalu tersenyum sepanjang hari, kecuali kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, seragamnya menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Yang terakhir, gadis berambut merah dengan panjang sepinggang dengan mata biru yang selalu terlihat sedih, bajunya juga menunjukkan lekuk yang paling diidamkan oleh pria.

Lalu, penguntit ini, yang memiliki badan yang paling kecil diantara semuanya, bersurai putih sebahu dengan mata kuning, juga berseragam lengkap segera duduk dan makan.

"Koneko, Bagaimana dengan keadaan Isamu dan Matthew?" tanya si gadis berambut merah.

"Mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan baik-baik saja, Rias-buchou." Kata si penguntit dengan nama Koneko itu.

"Ara ara, aku penasaran siapa Isamu dan Matthew ini. Mereka selalu berdua, jangan-jangan..." kata gadis berambut hitam dengan kuncir kuda itu.

"Mereka adalah "Dragon and Phoenix Duo', Akeno." Balas Rias kepada si perempuan berambut hitam itu yang bernama Akeno.

"Sudah, jangan berasumsi kalau mereka ada disini." Kata laki-laki berambut pirang itu yang berusaha untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Matthew dan Isamu adalah senior yang baik menurutku. Namun, Isamu terlihat menyembunyikan kesedihannya." Kata laki-laki itu. Lalu, Rias segera sadar kalau mereka bukanlah musuhnya, atau 'Dragon and Phoenix Duo'.

"Oh, ya kau benar juga, Kiba-kun. Terima kasih." Kata Rias.

"Tapi, aku merasakan aura yang sama kuat dengan 'Dragon and Phoenix Duo' dari mereka, atau lebih kuat." Kata Rias.

"Ara ara, ini membuatku semakin ingin mengetahui mereka." Kata Akeno.

"Koneko, teruskan apa yang kau lihat." Kata Rias.

"Baik, Buchou." Kata Koneko.

"Yang lain, urus kontrak yang ada." Perintah Rias kepada Kiba dan Akeno, lalu, mereka pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir mereka masing-masing.

Kembali ke rumah Isamu/Issei

Dua laki-laki sedang duduk di meja yang berbeda untuk memelajari pelajaran mereka. Yang satu memiliki rambut jabrik warna oranye dan mata berwarna merah, dia memakai seragam akademi Kuoh. Satunya lagi, memiliki rambut coklat dengan bang pirang, dia mengenakan baju merah, seragamnya sudah dia cuci.

"Ini terlalu mudah, Issei-dobe." Kata laki-laki berambut oranye itu kepada temannya yang berambut coklat dengan bang pirang itu.

"Ya, kau benar, Mashu-teme." Kata temannya yang bernama Issei kepada temannya yang memiliki jabrik oranye itu.

"Omong-omong, Rias dan kawan-kawan tidak mengetahui siapa kita sebenarnya kan?" tanya Issei pada Mashu.

"Ya, kebetulan, mereka tidak tahu." Kata Mashu.

"Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi kita ke Kyoto dan melupakan mereka." Kata Mashu. Lalu, Issei kaget dan heran apa yang Mashu katakan.

"Kyoto?" tanya Issei.

"Ya, Kyoto. Kau tidak suka bertemu Rias kan?" tanya Mashu kepada Issei.

[Itu sudah tidak usah ditanya...] Kata Ddraig dengan nada santai sambil bermain kartu dengan Albion.

{Ddraig, lihat kartuku... Dan, aibou kita memang membenci 'puteri manja' itu. Apalagi, dia tidak tahu kebenarannya.} kata Albion sambil menunjukkan gabungan kartu dengan formasi Full-House.

[Apa?! Kartu Full-House? Bagaimana bisa?] kata Ddraig dengan kaget

{Keberuntungan belaka...} kata Albion.

"Ya," kata Issei.

"Aku punya solusinya, daripada kita tinggal di Kuoh dan akan selalu bertemu dengannya, lebih baik kita ke Kyoto. Kebetulan, aku memiliki teman disana. Dia adalah satu dari empat [Yondai Maou no Koutei], Shuten Doji." Kata Mashu.

"Jadi, semua akan sedikit lebih mudah. Apalagi, kau akan suka dengan anak dari Yasaka, satu-satunya wanita di [Yondai Maou no Koutei], Kunou. Kunou lahir ketika aku berada disana, seharusnya dia 17 tahun sekarang.." Lanjut Mashu.

"Nanti akan kuberitahu lagi begitu kita sampai di Kyoto." Kata Mashu.

"Kenapa kau bisa kesana?" tanya Issei.

"Venelana-Sama tidak pernah ikut Rating Game semenjak pernikahannya dengan Lucius-san dan kita bebas, sehingga, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, ketika itu, kau dan Rias belum lahir." Kata Mashu.

"Aku sudah berjalan-jalan ke Reykjavík, Oslo, Kairo, Athens, Roma, Magelang, Bali, Beijing, dan Kyoto itu sendiri, tepat sebelum kelahiran Rias, aku sedang ada di Kyoto." Kata Mashu.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sangat muda?" tanya Issei.

"Kami, keluarga Daemon, memiliki kemampuan untuk merubah rupa tubuh kita. Menjadi hewan atau tumbuhan, mengubah jenis kelamin secara keseluruhan, raut wajah, umur badan, warna rambut, bentuk rambut, warna mata, bentuk mata, ukuran masing-masing tubuh, tinggi, dan berat badan sesuai keinginan. Kalau disimpulkan, kami dapat mengubah semua bagian tubuh kami." Kata Mashu.

Issei hanya terdiam mendengarkannya. "Ini adalah versi mudaku, versi asliku terlihat seperti bapak-bapak 40-an, namun aku tidak memiliki perut yang besar." Kata Mashu.

"Hah?! Kau 40-an?" tanya Issei.

"Ya," kata Mashu, lalu dia berubah wujud menjadi wujud aslinya. Badannya tetap kurus dan tingginya tetap sama namun, rambut oranyenya menua, rambutnya pendek tanpa jabrik, memakai seragam butler, dan dia memiliki sebuah kumis dan janggut.

Namun, dia terlihat seperti bapak-bapak yang keren. Issei hanya kaget setelah melihat ini. Tertegun akan penampilan Mashu yang aslinya sudah sangat tua dan sudah berkepala empat walaupun dia tidak memiliki seorang istri. Wajahnya dapat membuat gadis menyangka kalau dia masih 20-an.

"O, jadi begitu." Kata Issei. Lalu, dia berubah lagi menjadi versi mudanya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu." Kata Mashu yang segera berdiri dan menyeduh sebuah minuman.

Esok pagi,

Paginya, mereka diberi ceramah dari motivator yang terkenal. Lalu, mereka diberi waktu untuk belajar selama 5 jam. Mereka menggunakan dua jam pertama untuk bersenang-senang di kelas, karena, guru tidak ada di sana.

Mashu dan Issei belajar disana, soalnya, mereka hanya satu-satunya pria yang ada diangkatan mereka.

"Glek, kalau kita tidak belajar, mampuslah kita." Kata Mashu/Matthew yang berusaha membaca buku pelajarannya.

"Aku setuju!" kata Issei/Isamu yang juga membaca buku itu.

"Tes dari University of Kyoto memang susah, namun, ini levelnya lain." Kata Mashu yang berusaha membaca buku itu. Namun, itu semua hanyalah improvisasi, karena, aslinya mereka adalah orang yang sangat pintar.

Lalu, tes berjalan di kelas masing-masing, mereka menerima soal berdasarkan universitas yang mereka pilih. Untungnya, Rias dan Akeno setahun lebih muda daripada Issei dan Mashu, karena mereka akan menatap Issei dengan penuh kebencian. Kiba akan segera mengambil pangkat Mashu dan Issei sebagai bishonen nomor satu di Kuoh Akademi.

Namun, begitu mereka keluar, mereka dicegat oleh tiga gadis dan satu laki-laki. Gadis pertama memiliki rambut warna merah dengan panjang sepinggang dengan mata biru, bajunya juga menunjukkan lekuk yang paling untuk pria.

Gadis kedua adalah gadis berambut hitam kuncir kuda dengan mata warna violet yang selalu tersenyum sepanjang hari, kecuali kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, seragamnya menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah.

Gadis ketiga memiliki memiliki rambut warna putih seleher, mata warna kuning, dan memakai seragam dengan rapi. Laki-lakinya berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna abu-abu dan memakai seragamnya dengan benar.

"Apa?! 'Duo Onii-sama' bertemu dengan 'Duo Onee-sama', 'School Mascot', dan 'Bishonen'? "Kya!" teriak para siswi akademi Kuoh.

"Ugh, dasar para bishonen sialan!" umpat para siswa se-akademi mereka.

"Kenapa selalu kalian bertiga, INI TIDAK ADIL!" kata dua orang yang langsung meluncur ke mereka dan mendorong kaki mereka ke depan. Yang satu memiliki kepala botak dan yang satunya memiliki rambut seleher dengan kacamata, mereka juga mengenakan seragam Kuoh.

Lalu, Mashu/Matthew langsung menangkap kaki mereka berdua dan melempar mereka berdua kebawah.

"Matsuda dan Motohama, kelas 2-A. Kalian itu 'Duo Mesum', itu kenapa kalian tidak pernah mendapatkan gadis. Yang kedua, kalian tidak memiliki apapun didalam kalian." Kata Mashu begitu melempar mereka ke arah pohon yang terletak di samping kanan mereka.

"Sakit..." kata mereka berdua.

Lalu, Mashu/Matthew menatap Rias setelah membanting mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mashu/Matthew dengan nada dinginnya.

"Rias Gremory, sudah beberapa hari kau mengirimkan stalker ke tempat kita, kira kita tidak tahu. Bahkan, kau menggunakan Kiba sebagai orang yang pura-pura berteman dengan kita." Kata Issei/Isamu kepada gadis berambut merah itu dengan kepahitan di nadanya sambil menunjuk laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

Lalu, laki-laki itu kaget dan membalas perkataan Issei/Isamu.

"Tunggu! Aku memang seperti itu dulu. Namun, aku menikmati masa-masa bersama kalian." Balas laki-laki itu yang bernama Kiba.

"Pembohong," kata Issei/Isamu dengan kepahitan yang akhirnya ditunjukkan pada Kiba walau selama ini dia baik dan ramah pada mereka. Kiba hanya diam tidak berkutip. Sementara, Mashu/Matthew diam karena dia adalah penengah dari pertengkaran mereka.

'Mungkin, aku disuruh ibumu untuk menjagamu. Namun, aku lebih diprioritaskan untuk menjaga Issei. Jadi, aku tidak bisa melawan.' Batin Matthew/Mashu.

'Sudah kuduga, Isamu dan Matthew tidak suka dengan Rias, mereka langsung menatap kami dengan penuh kepahitan.' Batin Kiba.

"Isamu, Matthew, ikut kami di Klub Ilmu Gaib sekarang," kata Rias.

"Kami tidak mau, kami akan segera pergi dari sini." Kata Issei/Isamu.

Lalu para siswa mencemooh mereka. "HEH!? BISHONEN MACAM APA KALIAN, BANYAK YANG DARI KAMI INGIN GABUNG KE KLUB ILMU GAIB, TAPI, KAMI TIDAK DITERIMA, KALIAN YANG DIUNDANG MENGAPA MENOLAK TAWARAN MEREKA, KALAU KAMI ADALAH KALIAN, KAMI AKAN MENERIMA DENGAN SENANG HATI!" cemooh salah satu dari mereka.

"Kami memiliki rekor selama 3 tahun tidak memasuki klub manapun dan kami berhasil naik kelas." Kata Mashu/Matthew dengan dinginnya.

"Jadi, apa maksud kalian?" tanya Issei/Isamu.

"Kami tahu kalau kalian akan segera pergi, justru karena itulah kami mengundang kalian." Kata Rias dengan senyumannya.

"Ya sudah, kami akan ke sana. Namun, ingat, ini hanya berlansung selama lima menit." Kata Mashu/Matthew.

"Sudahlah, Isamu-dobe, kita ikuti saja dulu. Nanti kita tahu semuanya." Kata Mashu/Matthew.

Lalu, mereka ada di ruangan dengan gaya victoria, disana ada fasilitas yang sangat lengkap.

Lalu, Rias menuju ke sebuah meja sambil duduk di kursi itu. "Silahkan duduk," katanya. Lalu, Mashu/Matthew dan Issei/Isamu tetap berdiri.

Sementara, si gadis kecil itu dan Kiba duduk di sofa itu, sementara gadis kuncir hitam itu sedang pergi untuk menyeduh sesuatu. "Maafkan perilaku kasar kami, kalian sudah tahu namaku, Rias Gremory, senang bertemu dengan kalian, biar kuberitahu nama-nama anggota lainnya." Kata gadis itu.

"Disana yang sedang menyeduh teh, namanya Akeno Himejima." Kata Rias sambil menunjuk pada gadis kuncir hitam itu.

"Ara ara, senang bertemu dengan kalian." Kata Akeno dengan ramah.

'Cih ini keramahan palsu.' Batin Issei/Isamu.

Lalu, Rias menunjuk gadis kecil yang duduk di sofa, dia sedang makan sesuatu. "Gadis yang sedang duduk di sofa dan makan bernama Koneko Toujou." Kata Rias dengan senyumnya.

"Yang terakhir, kalian sudah tahu namanya kan?" tanya Rias.

"Yuuto Kiba," kata Issei/Isamu dengan pahitnya.

"Sudahlah, Iss-, Isamu-teme." Kata Mashu/Matthew yang hampir keceplosan.

"Bisakah kalian mengenalkan diri kalian kepada kami, Isamu-senpai, Matthew-senpai?" tanya Rias dengan lembutnya.

"Kami hanya murid biasa, dengan nama Isamu Hyoudou dan Matthew Ryono." Kata Issei/Isamu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Maukah kau bergabung dengan di 'peerage'ku?" tanya Rias dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Tidak, kami mengerti apa yang kau maksud dan kami lebih suka hidup bebas." Kata Issei/Isamu.

Lalu, mereka segera pergi ke pintu terdekat.

"Oh kalau begitu, ya sudah. Apakah kau tidak meminum teh dari kami?" tanya Rias.

"Kami tidak akan mau menerima jamuanmu, terima kasih." Kata Issei/Isamu yang keluar dari pintu dan menutupnya dengan tenang.

Mashu/Matthew dengan cepat menyusulnya. "Maafkan Isamu, Rias-san. Sepertinya dia tidak suka denganmu." Kata Mashu/Matthew yang segera pergi menyusul Issei/Isamu.

"Matthew sangat dingin terhadapku dan Isamu membenciku, jangan-jangan mereka..." kata Rias.

"Mereka adalah 'Dragon and Phoenix Duo!" kata Akeno.

"Benar kan, kita harus serang mereka sekarang! Akhirnya, aku bisa bebas dari perjanjian aneh itu." Kata Rias dengan senangnya.

"Rias-buchou, Issei akan diangkat menjadi [Iblis Kelas Tinggi] sebentar lagi, kita bisa mengajaknya di Rating Game untuk itu." Kata Koneko.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Kata Rias

Disaat yang bersamaan,

Issei sedang duduk di kursi depan, karena dia akan diangkat sebagai [Iblis Kelas Tinggi]. Mashu sedang merokok dipintu depan sambil menjaga keamanan disana. Disana juga ada beberapa calon [Iblis Kelas Tinggi] yang siap menerima bidak dan sudah menerima bidak.

"Issei Phenex, silahkan berdiri dan mengambil bidakmu sekarang." Kata seseorang yang berdiri di mimbar untuk memanggil Issei untuk kedepan. Issei pun berdiri dan hendak mengambil bidaknya, lalu ada beberapa orang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah audium, dia adalah Rias Gremory dan kawan-kawannya.

"Issei Phenex, aku ingin mengalahkanmu! Bawa bidakmu dan hadapi aku!" kata Rias yang menunjuk ke Issei dengan nada menantang.

"Baiklah," kata Issei yang mengangguk tanda menerima tantangan dari Rias.

"Kalau aku menang, putuskan hubungan kita! Kalau kau kalah, mintalah apa yang kau mau." kata Rias.

Mashu langsung datang ke Issei sambil berbisik. "Kita pura-pura kesakitan saja, dengan begini, kita akan lebih mudah untuk kabur ke Kyoto." Bisiknya.

"Ide yang bagus." Kata Mashu, sementara, dari kejauhan Venelana menatap Mashu dengan tatapan ganas yang mengatakan, 'Kalau kau kalah, aku akan menahanmu di peerageku!', namun, tidak efek bagi Matthew karena dia tetap saja akan kabur ke peerage Issei dan pergi ke Kyoto.

"Baiklah, kami terima tantanganmu!" kata Issei dengan keyakinannya yang sudah setinggi langit dan dia menatap Rias dengan tatapan penuh belang dan persiapan yang sangat mantap bagaikan orang yang sudah siap dengan strategi kaburnya, lalu Issei memasukkan bidak [Ratu] pada Mashu dan bidak [Ratu] milik Venelana keluar dari dadanya dan dimasukkan oleh milik Issei.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melawanmu." Kata Issei dengan nada yang dikeluarkan jenderal perang yang siap menghadapi pasukannya dan selicik seorang ahli strategi yang siap untuk menjalankan strateginya dengan mulus, strateginya adalah berpura-pura kesakitan dan minta kalah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Issei, lalu Mashu, Issei, Rias, dan kawan-kawannya dipindahkan ke sebuah hutan dengan banyak sekali benda-benda kecil berbentuk seperti sirip dan berwarna hijau yang menggantung pada sebuah tiang alam berwarna coklat.

[Selamat malam semuanya, hari ini kita disajikan dengan sebuah [Rating Game] oleh orang yang baru saja naik menjadi [Iblis Kelas Tinggi]. Kita akan melihat [Rating Game] pertama Issei Phenex melawan Rias Gremory! Saya akan mengomentari jalannya [Rating Game] ini!] kata seorang komentator Rating Game yang berteriak dengan serunya layaknya seorang komentator sepak bola.

"Baiklah, mari kita langsung menjalankan rencana kita, Issei." Kata Mashu dengan yakinnya sambil memegang pundak Issei dimana dia membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan, lalu mereka segera berlari ke sebuah tempat dimana musuhnya berada walau mereka hanya sekedar berlari asal.

[Seperti dugaan kita! Dragon and Phoenix Duo berada di kelompok yang sama! Mereka berada di dalam satu peerage dan bagaimana Rias dan peeragenya mampu menghadapi mereka?] kata sang komentator dengan mic yang dia dekatkan ke mulutnya ketika dia berteriak mengatakan hal itu.

Semua orang melihat [Rating Game] itu dan yakin bahwa 'Dragon and Phoenix Duo' atau peerage Issei akan memenangkan pertarungan walaupun mereka berdua merencanakan hal yang penuh dengan ironi dari apa yang mereka harapkan.

Seketika Issei dan Mashu sampai di tempat tertentu yang terletak beberapa meter sebelum mereka tiba di tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka, namun tiba-tiba mereka terjebak dengan sebuah sihir walaupun mereka tidak terkena efeknya, tapi asapnya cukup tebal, sehingga cukup untuk membuat mereka berpura-pura kesakitan.

"Aduh... Sakit... Ini lebih sakit daripada tamparan Venelana-sama..." kata Mashu yang memegang perutnya dan berpura-pura kesakitan di lantai sambil berputar kesana kemari. Issei juga mengatakan hal yang semakna walau kata-katanya beda. Rias menyeringai akan apa yang ia lihat dan menyuruh Kiba dan Koneko menyerangnya.

[Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka yang kesakitan seperti dipukul oleh orang kuat? Ada apa dengan mereka?] tanya si komentator, sementara para penonton kebingungan dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Karena, Issei dan Mashu terkenal sebagai pembasmi musuh yang selalu diandalkan dan dapat dipercaya di alam bawah tanah.

"Argh! Pedang itu sangat menyakitkan! Jangan tebas aku dengan itu!" kata Issei yang kesakitan karena ditebas pedang Kiba dan pura-pura kesakitan, walau aslinya Issei bisa beregenerasi dan

Koneko yang meninju Mashu juga berpikir kalau dia berhasil melukai Mashu. Walaupun Mashu tidak kesakitan sama sekali.

"Sialan! Sakit! Ini lebih sakit daripada pukulan Venelana." Kata Mashu yang kesakitan, sementara itu ditempat yang lain, Venelana menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan di satu sisi sementara di sisi lainnya dia merasa menang karena akhirnya ada sesuatu yang sangat spesial yang akhirnya dia bisa dapat.

[Kenapa Issei dan Mashu kesakitan? Ini sangat aneh? Apa mereka kelelahan melawan [Organisasi Teroris Misterius] itu?] tanya sang komentator dengan heran dan para penonton ikut terkaget, ayah dan ibu Mashu, Tuan dan Nona Daemon hanya diam saja dengan apa yang ia lihat disana. Karena, dia tahu anaknya memiliki tujuan dengan aksinya dan juga sempat memberitahu rencananya dengan Issei ke Tuan dan Nona Daemon ini.

Kakaknya Issei, Ruval Phenex juga tahu rencana palsu Issei dan Mashu walaupun dia tidak menerima di satu sisi, tapi di sisi yang lain, dia menerimanya sebagai seorang kakak sekaligus seorang pria, dia tahu Issei ingin memilih gadis yang bukan Rias.

Makanya, ibu dan ayah Mashu diam saja dan berakting kalau mereka tidak tahu apa apa, begitu juga dengan Ruval, mereka hanya berakting seolah-olah mereka tidak tahu dan tetap melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka dengan tatapan biasa saja.

"Demi senyum Rias-buchou, kami rela menyerang kalian! Pergi dari kehidupannya, sekarang juga, Issei Phenex!" kata Kiba sambil terus menyerang Issei yang kesakitan, layaknya memukul sarung tinju yang tidak bisa membalas serangan.

Hal serupa dilakukan oleh Koneko pada Mashu walau dia hanya diam ketika dia melakukannya dan dia terus melakukan hal yang sama hingga Akeno terbang dan berhenti ketika dia sudah diatas Matthew dan Issei yang pura-pura kesakitan.

"Kau akan terus membuat Rias-buchou menangis kalau kalian tidak pergi." Kata Akeno sambil mengalirkan kekuatan gledek ke tangan kanannya yang dia sudah arahkan keatas dan Rias terbang hingga berada disebelahnya sambil membuat sebuah bola merah tua yang mampu menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di depannya.

"Enyahlah dari kehidupanku, Issei Phenex!" kata Rias dengan nada pahit dan penuh amarah sambil mengumpulkan kekuatan [Power of Destruction] ke tangannya, lalu kedua kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Rias dan Akeno bersatu dan membentuk sebuah bola besar berwarna merah tua dan kuning. Dan, mereka segera menembakkan bola tersebut pada Issei dan Mashu yang kesakitan campur kelelahan.

"Tungg..." kata mereka berdua walaupun terpotong oleh serangan itu, Koneko dan Kiba sudah tidak ada di tempat kejadian pekara itu dan mereka menerima serangan Rias dan Akeno yang sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, namun mereka hanya berpura-pura menyerah, lalu badan mereka bersinar warna biru.

[Ini adalah [Rating Game] yang cukup aneh, Bidak [Raja] dan [Ratu] dari peerage Issei Phenex sudah mundur, [Rating Game] ini dimenangkan oleh Rias Gremory.] kata komentator dengan nada datar dimana semuanya mengatakan 'yey' dengan pelan dan datar.

"Kita akhirnya terbebas dari janji aneh itu, aku bisa bebas memilih kuliahku, dan Valerie... Aku telah membalaskan dendammu akan Issei." kata Rias dengan nada kalemnya dimana yang lain mengangguk lalu muncul di depan.

Yang mereka lihat adalah Issei dan Mashu yang sudah bersiap-siap membawa koper untuk pergi ke tempat lain dan anehnya tidak terluka. Bahkan, badan mereka seperti saat sebelum mereka

"Bagaimana kalian... Bukannya..." kata Rias dengan kagetnya seperti melihat sesuatu yang sangat tidak mungkin dan aneh, walaupun Issei memang memiliki kemampuan beregenerasi sementara Mashu tidak, dan sedari tadi mereka menyerang, Issei dan Mashu berteriak kesakitan.

"Kami tidak kesakitan, kami hanya pura-pura, supaya kami bisa lepas dari janji ini dan aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Kata Issei dengan nada dinginnya sambil bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Maafkan aku, nona muda, aku hanya berpura-pura... Dan, aku hanya memilih Issei karena kami sudah biasa menjadi mitra." Kata Mashu dengan nada datarnya, dia pun siap-siap untuk pergi dan membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan logo phoenix.

"Sebelum aku pergi, biar aku beritahu sesuatu padamu," Kata Issei sembari berdiri di lingkaran itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rias dengan nada dingin karena dia masih membenci Issei akan apa yang ia sempat lakukan dulu, dan pandangan Rias pada Issei memang sudah parah semenjak kepergian dari seorang gadis bernama Valerie itu.

"Valerie sendiri yang memintaku untuk membunuhnya, dan aku juga tidak mau." Kata Issei dengan dinginnya.

"Omong kosong! Kau kan Sekiryutei dan dia adalah Hakuryukou. Lagipula, sekarang kau adalah Sekiryutei-Hakuryukou." kata Rias dengan nada yang meninggi dan mengeras, Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko hanya menatap dingin Issei.

"Terserah padamu, Rias Gremory. Tapi, kata terakhirnya adalah, 'Semoga kau dan Rias hidup bahagia bersama, aku tahu kalau aku tidak bisa bersama. Dan, maafkan Albion atas ego dan perbuatannya.'. Aku yakin Valerie akan sedih atas keegoisanmu itu." Kata Issei dengan dinginnya layaknya orang yang sudah sangat membenci lawan bicaranya yang sekarang.

Mata Rias terbelakak ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhir Valerie yang diucapkan oleh Issei, ribuan kenangan terngiang di kepala Rias sembari mengingat apa yang ia lihat, namun dia hanya bisa terbelakak sambil melihat lingkaran sihir jingga dengan logo phoenix di tengahnya bersinar dan menyinari Issei dan Mashu, lalu mereka menghilang.

"Issei..." Gumam Rias dengan penyesalannya yang sangat besar, karena dia baru tahu bahwa dia membuang seseorang yang ternyata sangat berharga baginya, dan dia baru tahu itu sekarang. Namun, waktu dan situasinya sudah mengatakan tidak dan sudah terlambat untuk Rias untuk mengembalikan Issei ke hidupnya.

Sementara itu, Issei dan Mashu sedang perjalanan menuju stasiun terdekat, namun di depannya terdapat seorang gadis yang berdiri di depannya dan dia memakai baju ungu biasa dengan rok sepaha biru, rambut hitamnya tergerai dengan indahnya dan iris ungunya membuat wajahnya semakin cantik.

"Apakah kau Isamu Hyoudou?" tanya gadis itu

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 - Phoenix dan Gagak

Chapter 2 – Phoenix dan Gagak

(Third POV)

Issei dan Mashu sedang perjalanan menuju stasiun terdekat, namun di depannya terdapat seorang gadis yang berdiri di depannya dan dia memakai baju ungu biasa dengan rok sepaha biru, rambut hitamnya tergerai dengan indahnya dan iris ungunya membuat wajahnya semakin cantik.

"Apakah kau Isamu Hyoudou?" tanya gadis itu, tatapan gadis itu sangat memelas dan senyumannya mampu membuat hati para laki-laki meleleh bagaikan es yang ditemukan dengan api. Namun, tatapan Issei sepertinya berbeda dari apa yang diharapkan gadis itu.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya datar, wajahnya sangat datar, tidak ada ekspresi yang dikeluarkan dari wajahnya dan dia hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datar. Mashu hanya berdiri dan menemani Issei dalam wujud 40 tahunnya.

[ **Aibou! Dia malaikat jatuh, musuh berbuyutan para Iblis! Hati-hati dengannya!** ] Kata Ddraig yang mengingati partnernya, Issei, karena dia duluan yang merasakan keberadaan malaikat jatuh.

{ **Aku setuju dengan opinimu, Ddraig, aku merasakan aura dari seorang malaikat jatuh dibalik gadis ini.** } kata Albion yang mengangguk sambil setengah tertidur.

[ **Dasar Naga Malas!** ] Ledek Ddraig yang mengejek rivalnya yang tinggal dalam tubuh yang sama dengan dirinya.

{ **Apa katamu!?** } Kata Albion yang langsung bangun dan menunjukkan kemarahan dibalik tatapan dan nada bicaranya.

Gadis itu dengan tatapan memelasnya langsung menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengatakan sesuatu denga nada meminta, namun pipinya yang memerah dan kata-katanya seperti dia sedang kegugupan.

"Maukah kau..." kata gadis itu dengan gugupnya.

( **Aku merasakan keberadaan malaikat jatuh dari gadis ini, namun sepertinya dia hanya bawahannya saja. Belakangan ini, ada aktivitas malaikat jatuh mengenai hal ini.** ) kata Lancelot

"Mau apa?" tanya Issei sambil menjaga kedinginan dari kata-katanya dan tatapannya. Tidak ada gadis lain di hatinya selain seorang gadis yang bernama 'Valerie' di hatinya. Dia tidak ingin mengkhianati gadis yang sudah di alam lain itu.

"Maukah kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan di kota ini?" tanyanya dengan malu-malu seperti seorang gadis yang ingin mengajak kencan seseorang yang ia ingin pacari, namun aslinya di balik itu ada sesuatu yang kontras dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia beritahu.

"Mengapa kau ingin aku menemanimu berjalan-jalan?" tanya Issei dengan dinginnya.

"Aku... Aku hanya merasa lebih nyaman kalau kau yang mengajakku berjalan-jalan." Balas gadis itu dengan nada malu-malu karena takut ditolak walau sebenarnya dia tak apa kalau ditolak karena, dia ada sesuatu yang sangat jahat.

"Tuan Muda, aku baru saja mengetahui bahwa ada aktivitas malaikat jatuh di kota ini, dan gadis itu adalah salah satunya, sebaiknya kita terima saja. Nanti kita dapat mengetahui apa yang akan mereka lakukan." Kata Mashu yang baru saja berubah kembali ke wujud aslinya tanpa diketahui yang lain dan membisikkan kata itu ke Issei dan dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Mashu-san, Ddraig dan Albion sudah memberitahuku." Kata Issei sambil membalas bisikannya. Suara mereka seperti angin tenang, tidak terdengar dan terlihat, hanya bisa dirasakan. Gadis itu menatap heran pria berambut coklat dengan bang pirang dan laki-laki 40-an dengan rambut jingga tua berpakaian butler yang ada disebelahnya.

"Namun, bukan berarti dia akan mengganti Valerie di hatiku." Bisik Issei pada Mashu untuk menambahkan apa yang ia tambahkan. Issei tampaknya sangat dingin bagaikan es karena sesuatu hal yang sangat pahit di masa lalu.

"Baiklah, aku terima ajakanmu, dimana dan kapan? Dan, siapa namamu?" tanya Issei pada gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Temui aku besok siang di pusat kota dan namaku Amano Yumma, salam kenal. Sampai jumpa!" Kata gadis bernama Yumma itu, sepertinya dia memainkan perannya dengan baik sampai Issei dan Mashu terlihat seperti tidak menyadari bahwa Issei sedang berkencan dengan musuh.

' _Isamu Hyoudou, kau sudah jatuh dalam rencanaku. Sebentar lagi, kau akan kubunuh, lalu aku akan membuat Azazel-sama senang._ ' Batin gadis itu ketika ia pergi. Untungnya, tidak ada yang mampu membaca pikiran dari gadis yang satu ini.

' _Valerie, maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang direncanakan oleh para malaikat jatuh di kota ini._ ' Batin Issei yang meminta maaf pada seseorang yang tampaknya sangat berharga. Namun, aslinya terdapat sesuatu yang terlihat seperti roh, dia tampak mengawasi Issei dan Mashu.

Roh ini memakai dress putih selutut, menunjukkan wajah dari seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun, bermata biru dan berambut putih dengan panjangnya yang mencapai pinggangnya. Rambutnya tergerai dengan indah bagaikan benang-benang salju. Tidak dilupakan juga kalau dia memiliki lekuk tubuh yang kurang lebih sama daripada Rias. Dia menatap Issei dengan tatapan sedih sambil bergumam.

"Tak apa, Issei. Namun, aku sedih ketika melihat kau berpisah dengan Rias." Gumam gadis itu, namun dia hanyalah roh, sehingga suaranya tidak terdengar dan dia bahkan tidak terlihat oleh siapapun kecuali memang ada orang yang bisa melihat roh halus atau hantu. Lalu, dia menghilang dari tempat itu.

Lalu, Issei dan Mashu segera pergi dari tempat itu dan pulang ke rumahnya untuk berkemas sebelum berangkat ke Kyoto, namun sepertinya mereka harus melupakan hal itu sementara. Begitu sampai di rumah mereka, yang ia lihat adalah seorang pria berambut pirang, seorang pria berambut merah, dan dua orang dengan pakaian bangsawan, berambut pirang untuk salah satu dan yang satunya lagi berwarna hitam.

Namun, dibelakang mereka, terdapat satu wanita dengan dress putih dan berabur coklat, tatapannya seperti sedang marah dan itu ditujukan pada Mashu. Tatapan itu seperti seorang bos yang sedang marah pada bawahannya karena bawahannya tidak bekerja dengan baik.

"Mashu... Kenapa kau kalah?" tanya wanita itu dengan marahnya.

"Venelana, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu yang ini." Kata Mashu dengan dinginnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bawa kau ke kamarmu dan kita akan selesaikan disana." Kata wanita itu sambil mendekat ke Mashu dan memasang senyuman yang terlihat seperti pemangsa yang mendapatkan mangsanya.

"Sial..." kata Mashu yang tangannya tiba-tiba dipegang dengan cepat bagaikan elang yang menangkap mangsanya dan dibawa oleh wanita bernama Venelana itu ke ruangannya dan terpaksa mengikuti kemauan mantan tuannya itu. Lalu, terdengar teriakkan yang sangat memalukan bagi diri Mashu Daemon ini, seperti "TIDAK!", "JANGAN!", dan ribuan teriakan lainnya.

"Issei, kenapa kau kalah pada Rias? Padahal kau berhasil mengalahkan beberapa orang sekuat Maou." Tanya pria dengan rambut pirang dan berpakaian bak bangsawan itu dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya terhadap Issei.

"Kau membawa malu bagi keluarga kami, Issei." Kata wanita itu dengan depresinya, namun pria lain yang berambut pirang itu hanya diam dan menatap Issei yang dimarahi kedua orang tuanya, hati Issei sesungguhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Aku kecewa kau menolak Rias semenjak kematian gadis itu." Kata pria berambut merah dengan nada kecewa, dan hanya bisa mengambil napasnya. Pria berambut pirang yang lain hanya bisa menatap Issei dengan tatapan khawatir.

' _Kalau aku boleh mati, aku ingin mati dan menyusul Valerie. Aku sudah tidak kuat dengan orang tuaku dan Rias._ ' Tangis Issei di dalam hatinya yang sangat terluka, lebih tepatnya sekarat. Karena di sudah terlalu banyak luka yang dia terima di masa lalunya.

"Apakah aku hanya seorang pembawa nama baik keluarga? Apakah aku Issei dari keluarga Phenex?" Tanya Issei dengan nada dingin dan sedih pada kedua orang tuanya, dimana kedua orang tuanya kaget dan tidak bisa berkata apa apa. Mereka hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa untuk mencari jawaban agar Issei tetap mau menikahi Rias.

"Rias mengatai-ngataiku, 'Brengsek', 'Burung Rendahan', 'Ayam', 'Bedebah' sejak kematian Valerie. Apa kalian perhatikan apa yang kurasakan? Apa kalian hanya memandang keegoisan pribadi kalian?" tanya Issei dengan [Bossted Gear] yang menutup tangan kirinya dan [Divine Dividing] yang muncul dan menjadi sayapnya.

{[ _ **Aibou marah dan ingin mengaktifkan Juggenaut Drive! Kalian sebaiknya pergi kalau masih ingin melihat matahari di pagi hari!**_ ]} kata Ddraig dan Albion yang berusaha membujuk orang tua Issei, Issei terus mengalirkan air mata di salah satu matanya dan darah di matanya yang lain.

"Issei... Kami..." kata Tuan dan Nona Phenex secara bersamaan dan disertai dengan perasaan kaget dan tidak bisa menyadari lukanya yang selama ini dia tahan. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Issei tidak mencintai Rias, dan baru dibukakan matanya dari anggapan mereka yang melenceng dari kebenaran setelah melihat Issei menangis dengan air mata di salah satu matanya dan darah di matanya yang lain.

"Issei, jangan aktifkan [Juggernaut Drive]! Aku paham sekarang! Aku akan menjelaskannya pada Rias!" Kata pria berambut merah yang ikut kaget dan berusaha menenangkan Issei. Namun, itu percuma, air mata dan darah terus mengaliri pipi dari pengguna dua [Sacred Gear] ini.

"Issei tenangkan dirimu, ingatlah Valerie! Dia tidak ingin kau seperti ini!" kata pria berambut pirang sambil menepuk pundak Issei, lalu kedua [Sacred Gear] yang ada di tubuh Issei menghilang setelah itu.

"Terima kasih, Ruval. Dan, untukmu, Sirzechs, jangan coba-coba membawa Rias kembali ke kehidupanku. Dia sendiri yang menginginkannya." Balas Issei sambil menatap pria berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah Ruval, kakaknya, dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria berambut merah yang bernama Sirzechs itu dan kedua orang tua Issei dengan dingin.

"Aku ada pekerjaan, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Tapi biar aku beritahu satu hal sebelum aku pergi." Kata Sirzechs dengan kepala dinginnya, lalu Issei menatapnya dan penasaran akan apa yang dia ingin bicarakan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Issei dengan datarnya, dia memang seperti itu sejak kematian dari seorang gadis bernama Valerie itu dan perbuatan Rias padanya sejak kematian gadis itu yang membuat hatinya semakin hancur seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau Rias tidak akan kembali ke kehidupanmu. Pilihannya adalah pilihannya, dan walau aku akan menghadangnya, tapi, aku tahu ini. Kalau Rias ingin sesuatu, akan susah untuk menghalangi keinginannya" Kata Sirzechs sambil membuat lingkaran sihir dibawah kakinya dan menghilang bersama lingkaran itu.

[ **Issei tidak suka ditunangkan pada orang yang dia tidak mau. Padahal, gadis yang menjadi tunangannya itu adalah teman masa lalunya dan memiliki tubuh yang lumayan.** ] kata Ddraig pada Albion dengan nada yang agak dinaikan

{ **Namanya juga luka masa lalu, bung, apalagi Rias itu seperti memberi garam pada luka. Butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan lukanya itu.** } Balas Albion dengan nada datar dan mengantun

"Kami pergi dulu, Issei. Ayah tidak akan mengikatmu dalam suatu pertunangan seperti itu lagi, kalau kau ingin menikahi siapapun, kami akan memberikan restu." Kata Tuan Phenex sambil memanggil sebuah lingkaran sihir yang muncul dari kakinya.

"Ibu pamit dulu, Issei. Maafkan ayahmu yang terburu-buru, ibumu tidak bisa melawan maunya." Kata Nona Phenex sambil tersenyum pada Issei, namun Issei hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah tatapan datar karena perbuatan mereka di masa lalu.

Setelah itu, kedua orang tua Issei menghilang dari tempat bersamaan dengan lingkaran itu. Dan, Issei teringat akan sesuatu, yakni pertemuannya dengan gadis itu dan rasanya ingin segera mengumbarkan hal itu pada Ruval.

"Ruval, ada aktivitas malaikat jatuh disini, aku harus mengecek apa yang mereka lakukan padanya." Kata Issei kepada Ruval, kakaknya itu, sementara teriakan-teriakan aneh masih menggema di ruangan milik Mashu karena apa yang Venelana lakukan padanya.

"Aku akan mencari informasinya dengan berpura-pura kencan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Cara itu cukup efektif untuk menggali informasi kalau waktunya pas." Kata Issei pada kakaknya itu, kakaknya mengangguk pelan tanda kalau dia setuju dengan rencananya.

Ketika mereka sedang bertukar kata-kata, secara tiba-tiba, Mashu berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu dalam keadaan badannya berkeringat, bajunya berantakan dan kancing terbuka dua. Sabuknya tidak terpasang dengan benar dan rompinya ketinggalan dari ruangan itu. Jabrik jingganya acak-acakan, dan yang paling memalukan baunya agak tidak enak dan banyak ciuman di mukanya.

"Aku baru saja..." kata Mashu sambil menangis karena apa yang dia terima dari mantan tuannya, Venelana. Mereka melakukan aktivitas yang sangat terlarang dan bisa menyebabkan konflik antar dua keluarga iblis elit. Perbuatannya sangat hina dan membuat Mashu merasa tidak enak.

( **Partner, kau sudah resmi menjadi pria sekarang. Namun, sepertinya, kalau diketahui oleh 'dia', akan sangat berbahaya.** ) Puji Lancelot pada partnernya karena akhirnya dia menjadi seorang pria setelah apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar mereka.

' _Sial!_ ' batin Matthew yang terkaget setelah mengingat seseorang yang mencintainya sejak dulu, namun dia tolak perasaannya untuk menjadi lebih kuat, apalagi posisinya adalah [Ratu], makanya dia terus berlatih hingga sekarang.

Namun, Venelana sendiri terlihat seperti kelelahan, dan matanya sayu, bajunya juga tampak berantakan dan ruangan Mashu menjadi sangat bau dan baunya seperti bau cairan. Issei dan Ruval hanya bisa menepuk jidat karena apa yang ia lakukan bersama mantan tuannya itu.

"Semoga Zeoticus-san tidak menyadari ini, kalau dia tahu, bisa berbahaya dan memancing konflik antara keluarga Daemon dan keluarga Gremory. Walaupun keluarga Daemon sangat kuat dan ditakuti oleh [Yondai Maou], tapi tetap saja, tindakanmu ini sangat berbahaya." Kata Ruval sambil mengusap jangutnya pelan.

"Mashu-san, Rias tidak akan suka kalau tahu hal ini. Sepertinya, mantan tuanmu itu menyukaimu, dan kebetulan kau lebih tua daripadanya dan kau memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat, jadi mungkin saja kalau dia ingin melakukan hal itu padamu." Gumam Issei yang sedikit terkejut, namun menerima apa yang dia pikirkan, karena maklum saja.

"Semoga, untung staminaku cukup kuat untuk menghadapi Venelana-san." Gumam Mashu dengan leganya.

Setelah itu, dia kembali ke kamar dan mengenakan pakaiannya dengan rapi dan menyelimuti mantan tuannya itu yang sedang tertidur akibat kelelahan akan aktivitas mereka. Aktivitas mereka ini memakan energi yang cukup banyak dan mampu membuat orang kelelahan.

"Besar... Sekali... Lebih besar dari milik Zeo... Dia juga liar..." Lirihnya sambil tertidur, lirihannya seperti habis berlari sejauh 10 km tanpa memakai kekuatannya namun suaranya cukup kecil karena dia sedang menginggau.

Keesokan harinya, Issei menunggu keberadaan 'Yuuma' di pusat kota sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Namun, suasananya masih ramai seperti biasa dan banyak sekali bangunan bangunan tinggi. Namun, sekarang sudah waktunya untuk mengajak 'Yumma' itu berjalan-jalan.

' _Sepertinya dugaan Ddraig dan Albion ada benarnya juga. Valerie, aku harap dia tenang di alam lain sekarang. [Divine Dividing] dan Albion adalah pemberian terakhir dan untuk menjalankan keinginan dan tujuan bersama kita. Yakni, mengakhiri generasi pertarungan Sekiryutei dan Hakuryukou._ ' Batin Issei sambil menunggu gadis yang memintanya untuk jalan-jalan.

[ **Insting naga kau tanya, Aibou!** ] kata Ddraig sambil melakukan tos tinju dengan Albion di kepala Issei.

{ **Ya, kadang kita sependapat, Ddraig. Sepertinya, kita akan bisa akur suatu hari.** } kata Albion sambil membalas tosnya kepada Ddraig.

[ **Kuharap, ini demi kebahagiaan host kita, Issei dan Valerie.** ] kata Ddraig yang setuju akan apa yang dipikirkan oleh rivalnya itu.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu menungguku, Isamu-kun." Suara seorang gadis menggema dari belakangku dan akupun segera memalingkan wajahku ke sumber suara dan aku melihat gadis yang kemarin memintaku untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan.

"Tak apa, Yumma-chan, bagaimana kalau kita langsung berjalan saja." Kataku dengan nada ramah dan senyum yang kupaksakan. Namun, untuk membocorkan rencana mereka, itu perlu dilakukan agar rencana berjalan semulus lantai keramik yang baru dibuat dan dibersihkan.

Setelah beberapa tempat mereka kunjungi, langit berwarna jingga dan matahari sudah berada di barat, mereka berhenti disebuah taman yang terdapat sebuah aliran air yang meluncur ke atas untuk beberapa meter, namun mereka langsung turun dan ada beberapa tingkatan keramik disana.

Mereka telah makan bersama disebuah kafe, membeli gelang tangan berwarna pink dan ditaruh di gelang tangan kanan dari 'Yuuma' dan mereka juga sudah menonton sebuah film di sebuah bioskop. Walau demikian, Issei hanya menunjukkan senyuman terpaksa ketika 'Yuuma' berbicara padanya dan selalu memasang muka berduka.

' _Disatu sisi, aku ingin bersama Isamu dan menghilangkan rasa dukanya itu. Dia sangat baik dan sangat jantan, aku ingin dia. Namun, kalau aku tidak membunuhnya, Asia akan mati. Aku harus bagaimana?_ ' batin gadis bernama 'Yumma' itu ketika mereka sampai di depan air mancur itu. Matanya menunjukkan ketakutan dan kebingunan, siapa yang ia ingin ambil nyawanya, 'Asia' atau Issei.

Rasanya seperti air dan minyak yang disatukan dalam sebuah mangkuk dan dicampur aduk. Di satu sisi, dia harus membunuh Issei demi temannya, walau tidak mungkin. Namun, di sisi yang berlawanan, hatinya mengatakan dia menyukai Issei yang sekarang dianggapnya sebagai Isamu. Tidak peduli ras mereka berbeda.

"Isamu-kun, aku..." kata gadis itu dengan nada takut dan bingung. Ketakutan dan kebingungan itu semakin membesar ketika dia ingin mengucapkan apa yang ia harusnya lakukan sekarang. Akhirnya, dia berani untuk mengucapkan apa yang seharusnya dia ucapkan.

"Apa kau masih akan mencintaiku setelah..." kata gadis itu dengan nada sedih dan menunjukkan dua sayap berwarna hitam yang berada di punggungnya dan dia mengambil sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya berwarna pink. Dia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dan berhenti setelah jarak dirinya dengan Issei beberapa meter.

Issei hanya terdiam dan melihat gadis itu dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, dia berpikir kalau dia akan menyusul Valerie setelah itu.

[ **Dia menunjukkan wujud aslinya, Aibou, Albion!** ] Kata Ddraig yang terbangun dan melihat apa yang terjadi melalui mata pemiliknya itu.

{ **Sepertinya demikian... Oh ya, Aibou memikirkan Valerie lagi... Sepertinya gadia yang sempat jadi tuanku memang pasangannya.** } sahut Albion yang menyetujui pendapat Ddraig, dan Ddraig mengangguk setuju mengenai opini Albion.

"Yuuma.." kata Issei namun dipotong oleh gadis yang ada di depannya, sermentara ada sesosok wanita berambut putih yang mengawasi Issei sejak dari tadi. Issei sengaja membiarkannya melihat apa yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi, karena ada niat tertentu di hatinya.

"Nama asliku bukan 'Yuuma', tapi Raynare... Maafkan aku karena aku berbohong padamu Isamu.. Aku harus melakukan ini demi temanku..." katanya sambil melemparkan tombak bercahaya itu pada Issei, namun Issei menahannya dan menepisnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mau melakukan hal ini, Yuuma, atau boleh kupanggil... Raynare.." katanya sambil berjalan pada Raynare dengan pelannya. Gadis itu hanya menatap Issei dengan ketakutan walaupun dia bingung apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Issei.

"Ijinkan aku beritahu ini, 'Isamu Hyoudou' hanya nama palsuku..." katanya sambil mengeluarkan sepasang sayap di depan Raynare. Sayap itu memilik api yang berkobar-kobar seperti api yang diberi minyak.

" Namaku yang asli adalah Issei Phenex..." katanya sambil mengelus rambut Raynare, dan dia sempat berpikir kalau dia akan terbakar. Namun, kenyataan mengatakan hal yang lain dan dia merasakan kelembutan dibalik elusannya itu.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Aku akan memberikan jalan tengah untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu itu. Bisa kau jelaskan apa masalahnya?" tanya Issei pada Raynare setelah melepaskan elusannya dan dia hanya bisa melihat Issei dengan tatapan kaget.

"Asia... Asia Argento... Dia akan dibunuh besok malam... Aku tidak tega melihat gadis berhati baik yang menjadi kawanku itu mati... Aku ingin membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku ingin dia, Kalawarner, dan Mittelt, ketiga kawanku itu tertawa bersama." Kata Raynare.

"Namun, itu tidak terjadi karena satu orang... Dohnaseek... Dia membuat rencana untuk memunuhmu dan Asia..." kata gadis bernama Raynare yang menunjukkan rasa sedihnya kepada Issei membayangkan salah satu temannya akan meninggal besok hari.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Raynare... Aku akan menolongmu..." Kata Issei dengan nada dingin dan lembutnya, namun dia tidak tersenyum. Karena, sejak kematian Valerie dan dicemooh oleh Rias, dia tidak bisa tersenyum kalau senyum pun. Senyuman itu hanyalah sebuah senyuman ber-paradoks...

"Baiklah, Issei. Aku pergi dulu ya.." katanya sambil membersihkan air mata dan tersenyum pada Issei. Lalu, dia berjalan pergi dan setelah cukup jauh, dia berbalik sebentar dan melambaikan tangannya ke Issei. "Terima kasih, Issei!" katanya sambil pergi.

' _Issei Phenex ternyata orang yang baik juga ya..._ ' batin seorang perempuan yang melihat Issei dari kejauhan, lalu dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi menuju tempat yang ingin dia datangi untuk melaporkan situasi Issei pada seseorang.

Sementara itu di sebuah bangunan tua yang letaknya tidak jauh dari bangunan sekolah Kuoh. Terdapat seorang gadis berambut merah bernama Rias Gremory yang sedang berperasaan campur aduk. Di satu sisi, dia menyesali perbuatannya terhadap Issei selama ini. Namun, disisi lain, dia sudah cukup senang, karena, akhirnya terlepas dari janji aneh itu.

"Valerie pasti akan sedih kalau melihat ini." Itulah kata-kata Issei yang mengiang-ngiang di otak Rias seperti Issei mengatakan itu berulang-ulang. Namun, Issei tidak ada di tempat, karena memang dia sedang berkencan dengan gadis lain. "Issei..." Gumam gadis itu dengan nada sedih, rasanya dia menelan pil pahit.

"Rias-buchou, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya gadis berambut hitam yang datang pada Rias dengan dua cangkir teh hijau yang dia seduh untuk menemani pembicaraannya. Rias pun menatap Akeno dengan tatapan penasaran dan bingung.

"Ya?" tanya Rias dengan tatapan penasaran dan bingung, karena baru Akeno yang mengajaknya berbincang layaknya seorang gadis. Tatapannya juga bukan tatapan penuh senyum yang biasa ia keluarkan, namun tatapan yang menunjukkan keseriusan dalam ucapannya.

Lalu, Akeno menaruh teh di meja yang berada di depan Rias yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi. Lalu, dia berbicara pada Rias mengenai sesuatu yang sangat penting. Karena, dia lah yang paling lama bersamanya setelah Issei dan Valerie.

"Rias-san, apa kau pernah berpikir dalam sudut pandang Issei-kun?" tanya Akeno dengan seriusnya, jarang sekali melihat Akeno dalam ekspresi seperti itu.

TBC

 **Okay... A/N singkat saja...**

 **Peerage Issei tidaklah berisi wanita walaupun In-Characternya yang asli menyukai harem dan peerage 'Raiser yang digantikan oleh Issei' pada canonnya memang berisi wanita. Namun, bukan berarti tidak ada gadis yang masuk peeragenya... Namun, maksimal satu atau dua, karena Isseinya disini mau punya peerage isi orang kuat, bukan cewek...**

 **Peerage Issei**

 **King: Issei Phenex  
Queen: Mashu Daemon  
Bishop 1: Kuroka(Mutated Piece)  
Bishop 2: (Belum terisi)  
Knight 1: Himura 'Battousai' Kenshin(Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X)  
Knight 2: Kirigaya Kazuto(Sword Art Online, masih dipikirkan)  
Rook 1: Medaka Kurokami(Medaka Box, masih dipikirkan...)(Mutated Piece)  
Rook 2: (Belum terisi)  
Pawn 1: (Belum terisi)  
Pawn 2: (Belum terisi)  
Pawn 3: (Belum terisi)  
Pawn 4: (Belum terisi)  
Pawn 5: (Belum terisi)  
Pawn 6: (Belum terisi)  
Pawn 7: (Belum terisi)  
Pawn 8: (Belum terisi)**

 **Kalian diberi kesempatan untuk mengisi bagian yang belum terisi... Isi dengan chara anime/OC yang sekuat atau lebih lemah dari pada Issei...  
-Jika OC, silahkan PM...  
-Jika chara anime, silahkan balas via review..**

 **Sekian dan sampai jumpa**


	3. Chapter 3 - Masa Lalu

Chapter 3 – Masa Lalu

-Ruang Klub Penelitian Gaib-

"Rias-san, apa kau pernah berpikir dalam sudut pandang Issei-kun?" tanya Akeno dengan seriusnya, jarang sekali melihat Akeno dalam ekspresi seperti itu.

Rias pun bingung dan menatap Akeno heran karena apa yang ditanyakan olehnya. Dia hanya menatap bingung Akeno.

' _Ke_ _napa tiba-tiba Akeno menjadi seperti ini ya?_ ' batin Rias dengan kebingungan yang besar. Dia baru pertama kali ditanya seperti itu oleh siapapun, jadinya wajar jika dia bingung.

Disatu sisi dia bingung dengan pertanyaan Akeno mengenai sudut pandang Issei akan apa dulu, di sisi yang lain, dia tidak peduli karena akhirnya dia terlepas dari rantai pernikahan paksa yang dibuat oleh para tetua di Dunia Bawah.

"Apa kau melihat perubahan dari Issei semenjak peristiwa itu? Itu membuatku tidak enak mengata-ngatainya brengsek." Tanya Akeno. Sepertinya tatapan Akeno pada Rias mengatakan 'Kenapa kau begitu?', Rias hanya merasa semakin gugup…

"Itu karena.." Kata Rias pada Akeno dengan gugupnya karena bingung dengan pertanyaannya.

Flashback

 _Disaat itu, Ada seorang gadis kecil berambut merah dan memakai dress putih yang sedang menarik laki-laki berambut coklat dengan poni pirang yang memakai baju merah dan celana biru dengan tatapan penuh rasa sukacita._

 _"Ise! Ayo kita main ke rumah pohon!" kata gadis itu dengan bahagianya sambil menarik laki-laki yang bernama Issei itu dengan eratnya._

 _"Rias! Aku ingin berlatih supaya kuat … Bukan bermain di rumah pohon! Tunggu!" kata laki-laki bernama Issei itu dengan nada keluhnya, namun, mata Issei merujuk pada seorang gadis berambut putih panjang yang tergeletak._

 _Namun, mata Issei merujuk pada seorang gadis berambut putih panjang yang tergeletak disebelah mereka._

 _"Rias! Lihat gadis itu!" kata Issei sambil menunjuk gadis itu dan menarik sedikit badan Rias, dan badan kecil Rias itupun tertarik dan mmbuatnya hampir jatuh. Namun, badannya itu dipeluk oleh Issei._

 _"Eh ... Ise?" tanya Rias dengan heran dan pipi yang berubah warna menjadi seperti warna rambutnya karena dipeluk Issei._

 _"Mari kita bantu dia ..." kata Issei sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan datang menuju gadis itu dan membopong badannya._

 _Namun..._

 _[ **AIBOU! DIA MEMILIKI AURA HAKURYUKOU! BUNUH DIA, SEKARANG!** ] Kata sebuah suara yang ada di kepala Issei._

 _'PERSETAN DENGAN SEKIRYUTEI DAN HAKURYUKOU! KALAU MAU BANTU YA BANTU!' teriak Issei pada Ddraig di kepalanya._

 _"T-Terima kasih ..." kata gadis itu pada Issei yang membopongnya, membuat Rias menggembungkan pipinya. Gadis itu terlihat sekarat dan hampir tidak bisa berjalan._

 _"Ugh, Ise! Aku juga ingin dibopong olehmu!" keluh Rias pada Issei dengan kecemburuan menemani nada bicaranya dan pipinya mengembung._

 _"Masalahnya dia terlihat sekarat, Rias ... Kita harus menolongnya!" balas Issei pada Rias dengan serius._

 _"Ba-Ba-Baiklah!" kata Rias lalu, dia pun membantu Issei untuk membopong gadis itu._

 _Sesampainya di rumah pohon itu, Issei langsung membawanya ke rumah itu bersamaan dengan Rias. Setelah itu, mereka menaruh badan kecil dari gadis berambut putih itu_

 _Issei berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan membalut badannya dan Rias membantunya dengan menyeduhkan teh untuk gadis itu. Untung disana ada dapur sendiri._

 _{ **Cih... Aku merasakan aura Sekiryutei dari orang yang membantu hostku, pasti dia ingin membunuh hostku! Aibou, kita harus membunuhnya sekarang...** } Geram sebuah suara di kepala gadis itu._

 _'Albion! Kita akan menunggu saatnya untuk membunuhnya, aku merasakan aura Sekiryutei dari laki-laki ini ... Lagipula, aku kan sudah sembuh ... ' kata gadis berambut putih itu pada sumber suara itu yang ternyata adalah Albion._

 _"Sekiryutei..." kata gadis itu dengan seringaian dan terbangun dari tempatnya lalu berjalan pada Issei dengan wajah bahagia karena menemukan sasarannya._

 _"Aku menemukanmu..." dan dia mencoba berdiri sambil mengatakan hal itu, senyumannya menunjukkan kalau dia ingin perang._

 _[ **Aibou! Sadarlah, Aibou! Dia itu Hakuryukou! Kita harus mengalahkannya dan membunuhnya sekarang! Atau kita yang akan mati!** ] Kata Ddraig sambil menyuruhnya untuk menyerang namun yang Issei lakukan adalah datang ke gadis itu sementara gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah sayap putih dengan sinar biru._

 _{ **Divide!** } Sebuah suara yang agak berat bergema dari sayap itu dan ukurannya hampir tidak muat, namun, Issei menahan rasa sakit akibat kehilangan kekuatannya dan malah diam saja._

 _Gadis itu malah bingung dan heran tentang apa yang ia lakukan padanya dan heran._

 _"Kenapa kau begini? Kau kan Sekiryutei dan aku Hakuryukou, kita ditakdirkan untuk saling bertarung!" kata gadis itu dengan keheranan yang ada di kata-katanya._

 _"Aku memang memiliki [Boosted Gear], tapi, aku bukan Sekiryutei..." kata Issei dengan dinginnya sambil menatap Valerie._

 _"Boosted Gear..." Gumam Issei dengan pelan, lalu sebuah gauntlet sisik naga berwarna merah dengan ornamen sihir hijau dan beberapa ujung kuning terbentuk di tangan kirinya dan bersinar warna hijau._

 _[ **Boost!** ] Suara itu keluar dari gauntletnya dan dia pun tidak memukul walau gadis itu menunggunya untuk menyerangnya seperti pemangsa yang menunggu mangsanya._

 _"PERSETAN DENGAN SEKIRYUTEI DAN HAKURYUKOU! MANA PEDULI AKU?! AKU ISSEI PHENEX, BUKAN SEKIRYUTEI, BUKAN DDRAIG! AKU LELAH MENDENGARNYA!" Teriak Issei dengan kerasnya._

 _Namun, disaat yang sama, Rias membawa teh dari dapur dan menaruhnya sambil menatap mereka heran._

 _"Ise, dia Hakuryukou, kenapa kau biarkan dia disini?" tanya Rias dengan herannya karena melihat sayap putih itu._

 _"Kau siapa?" tanya Issei dengan nada tegas kepada gadis berambut putih itu, ketegasannya mampu membuat hati para gadis meleleh._

 _"Valerie..." kata gadis berambut putih itu dengan bisa di nadanya, nadanya terkesan berbisa dan tajam._

 _"Valerie? Valerie apa?" tanya Issei dengan tegasnya, gadis itu heran kenapa dia tidak menyerangnya._

 _"Valerie Lucifer..." Kata gadis itu pada Issei dengan nada ingin dan berbisa, namun sepertinya Issei tidak peduli._

 _"Mana harga dirimu? Apalagi kau seorang Lucifer? Apa kau mau harga dirimu diinjak oleh pertarungan tua ini? Apa kau mau membuang kesempatan untuk membangun teman hanya karena ini? Lebih pentingnya lagi, apa kau mau membuat musuh atau teman?" tanya Issei dengan tegas. Rias dan Valerie pun menatapnya heran._

 _Valerie hanya menggeleng pelan dan menghilangkan sayap itu, begitu pula Issei dengan gauntletnya. Walau fisik mereka kecil, mereka sudah mampu mengendalikan Sacred Gear mereka._

 _Namun, Valerie memegang sesuatu dibelakangnya, yakni sesuatu yang sanagt tajam dan terbuat dari logam dan barang ini biasanya ada di dapur. Ya, itu adalah pisau._

 _Dia pun ingin menusuk Issei, namun sayang, itu tidak berhasil karena Issei menahannya dengan mudah. Kecepatannya menahan serangan Valerie cukup hebat._

 _Dan dia menahannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan gadis berambut putih itu._

 _"Apa kau ingin membuat musuh? Atau, Apa kau ingin hidup yang baru?" tanya Issei pada gadis itu._

 _"Hidup ... Baru ... " kata gadis itu dengan pipinya yang makin memerah dan dia mengangguk._

 _"Lupakan pertarungan tua itu dan mari jadi teman, oke?" kata Issei dengan senyuman tulusnya sambil melepaskan pegangannya dan Valerie menjatuhkan pisau itu sambil tersenyum._

 _"Ya, Ise ... " kata gadis itu dengan ramahnya dan dia terlihat bahagia._

Pause Flashback

"Sejak saat itu kami bermain bersama dan kebahagiaan menemai masa kecil kami." Kata Rias dengan nada sedih mengingat masa kecilnya yang indah.

"Kami bermain dan bahkan kau juga, kau ingat kan?" tanya Rias pada Akeno dan Akeno hanya mengangguk.

"Kami bermain hingga aku dan Valerie jatuh cinta pada Issei di usia kami yang ke 13 ... kurasa ... " kata Rias, nadanya masih mengandung kesedihan namun kesedihannya lebih terlihat dari yang tadi.

"Kita pun memperebutkan hati Issei sampai ... " kata Rias dengan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya dengan pelan.

Continue Flashback

 _Ada seorang gadis berambut merah berusia 15 tahun sedang berlari di sebuah hutan._

 _Iris birunya menunjukkan rasa khawatir di wajahnya. Dia hanya bisa berlari, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dia terus berlari._

 _'Issei! Valerie! Tunggu disitu! Kalian jangan bertarung!' batin gadis itu dengan khawatir._

 _Namun, dia berhenti dan matanya terbelakak karena apa yang dia lihat, seperti melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan._

 _Gadis berambut putih itu tertidur dengan darah mengelilingi tubuhnya di paha seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan poni pirang._

 _Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, terdapat lubang hitam di perut gadis itu dan darah di tangan kiri laki-laki itu._

 _Laki-laki itu menangis dan berteriak 'VALERIEEE!' dengan sayap putih dengan hologram biru muncul dari punggungnya._

 _"Ise— Kau… BRENGSEK!" kata Rias dengan kagetnya dia mengira kalau Issei membunuh Valerie dan dia berlari kebelakang._

 _"Rias … Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Ya sudahlah!" kata laki-laki yang bernama Issei itu dengan sedihnya._

 _Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula, itulah peribahasa yang tepat untuk menemani hidup dari sang Sekiryutei bersayap api ini._

End Flashback

"Sejak hari itu, aku membenci Issei dan bersumpah untuk memutuskan hubungan ini. Aku tidak ingin ada si breng…" kata Rias lalu Akeno dengan cepat menamparnya.

Dia menampar di pipi kanan Rias dan wajahnya hanya menunjukkan rasa kecewa.

Karena, Rias terlalu egois dan bodoh baginya sampai Issei yang batinnya sedang tersiksa karena kematian Valerie, ditambah lagi siksaannya karena perbuatan Rias yang sangat egois itu.

"Apa kau pernah lihat dia berbahagia? Apa kau pernah lihat dia tersenyum?" Tanya Akeno pada Rias dengan nada kecewa.

"Untuk apa kamu dulu melakukan segala cara sampai minta bantuan dariku, Kiba, dan Koneko?" tanya Akeno dengan kekecewaan dibalik nadanya.

Disaat yang sama, sebuah lingkaran sihir merah dengan logo aneh di tengahnya muncul begitu saja dan terlihatlah seorang gadis kecil berambut putih dengan seragam wanitanya.

"Ise-senpai tidak sejahat dan sebrengsek yang kau kira, Buchou, Akeno-senpai ... " kata seorang gadis berambut putih itu.

"Aku melihat Ise-senpai berjalan dengan malaikat jatuh dan malaikat itu ingin membunuhnya, namun ... Dia tidak melakukannya ... " lanjut gadis itu dengan yakin walau agak melembutkan nada bicaranya di bagian akhir.

' _Issei... Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menderita sekali sejak kepergian Valerie... Maafkan keegoisanku, Ise... Aku menyesal menghinamu dan memutuskan hubungan kita..._ ' Batin Rias sambil menitikkan air mata dan melihat kebawah dengan penuh penyesalan.

-Mimpi Issei-

 _Disebuah tempat yang sangat rindang dan banyak sekali pepohonan, terdapat dua orang yang dimana salah satunya memberi pangkuan terhadap temannya._

 _Laki-laki yang memangku perempuan itu hanya bisa menangisi temannya yang sudah sekarat itu, wajah tampan laki-laki itu rusak karena tangisannya._

 _"Aku ... mencintaimu ... Ise ..." kata seorang gadis berambut putih yang sekarat akibat menerima tinju di perutnya oleh Issei. Dan, sekarang dia berbaring di pangkuan Issei._

 _Itulah kata-kata terakhir dari gadis ini, gadis ini menutup matanya tepat setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu. Hati seorang Issei Phenex itupun terpecah belah semenjak peristiwa itu._

 _"VALERIE! JANGAN BEGITU, AKU AKAN AMBILKAN AIR MATA PHOENIX UNTUK..." Katanya sambil mengambil sebuah botol, namun gadis itu sudah meninggal dunia dengan aura putih yang mengelilingi mereka berdua._

 _Setelah beberapa detik, aura itu menghilang dari tubuh mereka dan sepertinya Issei merasa ada sesuatu yang baru di tubuhnya, dan ini agak berlawanan dengan apa yang ada di badannya._

 _{ **Aibou! JANGAN MATI! MAAFKAN KEEGOISANKU! AKU AKAN LAKUKAN APA SAJA! KEMBALILAH! INGATLAH KALAU KAU INGIN BALAS DENDAM PADA RIZEVIM!** } Kata sebuah suara yang berasal dari sayap hologram yang tiba-tiba muncul di punggung Issei itu._

 _[ **...** ] Ddraig hanya bisa terdiam dan ikut turut berduka atas apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Sementara Issei terus menangisi mayat dari Valerie, gadis itu._

 _"VALERIEEE!" Teriak Issei yang menangisi mayat temannya sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Walau takdir mengatakan tidak, cinta bisa menghancurkan itu. Dan, itu yang terjadi pada mereka._

 _Walaupun akhirnya memang mereka tidak bisa bersatu sekalipun mereka sudah saling mencintai satu sama lainnya._

-Dunia Nyata, Rumah Issei-

"VALERIE!" Teriaknya yang terbangun dari alam mimpinya di sebuah kamar yang terlihat seperti kamar biasa dengan ranjang ukuran sedang dan terdapat sebuah lemari baju dan meja belajar yang berada di sudut lain di ruangan Issei.

"Hah ... Hah ... Hah ... Mimpi itu lagi." gumamnya sambil kaget dan terbangun, matanya menunjukkan rasa ketakutan dan depresi karena mimpi yang sudah menjadi siklus hidupnya itu.

"Valerie... Maafkan aku..." katanya dengan pelan sambil mendesah memikirkan kejadian buruk yang menghantuinya itu.

Kejadian itu adalah kejadian yang menurutnya mimpi terburuk. Mimpinya ini merupakan sebagian dari ingatannya selama kejadian itu.

Mimpi itu membuat Issei tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menatap ke arah depan dengan penuh penyesalan. Memang, kejadian itu membuatnya sangat menyesal dan menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Sudahlah, aku harus tidur..." katanya sambil kembali tidur karena kelelahan berteriak dan menatap kedepan terus menerus. Namun, rasa penyesalan serta ketakutan menemaninya ketika dia tertidur.

-Tempat tidak diketahui-

Di tempat yang lainnya lagi, terdapat seseorang berambut hitam yang sedang menceritakan sesuatu pada seseorang berbaju biarawati dan memiliki rambut pirang panjang.

"Asia, aku memiliki sebuah cerita..." Kata gadis itu pada gadis berambut pirang itu, tatapannya sangat senang atau mungkin, seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

"Apa itu, Raynare-san?" Balas perempuan berambut pirang bernama Asia itu dengan kepolosan dan rasa penasaran menemani nada bicaranya itu. Dia memang polos dari awal.

"Ada seorang iblis, namun hatinya baik..." Kata Raynare yang menceritakan 'Iblis Berhati Baik' itu, mungkin yang dia maksud adalah Issei dan memanglah dia orangnya.

"Huh? Bukannya Iblis jahat semua ya, Raynare-san?" Balas Asia dengan heran dan kebingungan, kehidupannya sebagai biarawati inilah yang membuatnya begini.

"Aku sendiri baru tahu tidak semua iblis itu jahat, Asia. Biar kulanjutkan ... Dia memang 'Iblis Berhati Baik'. Namun, hatinya sangat sedih. Sampai aku melihatnya yang tersenyum secara terpaksa..." Kata Raynare dengan sedihnya.

Hatinya entah mengapa sedih ketika melihat Issei yang selalu memasang wajah murung dan memaksakan senyumnya ketika perlu.

"Kasian sekali... Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Mungkin, aku bisa sembuhkan hatinya itu." Tanya Asia dengan penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin, suatu hari..." katanya sambil tersenyum simpul pada Asia, dan Asia menatap Raynare dengan tatapan yang terdapat kebahagiaan.

"Kebaikan hatinya terlihat ketika dia mengampuniku ketika aku membohonginya dan ingin membunuhnya." Kata Raynare, Asia hanya senyum tanda kagum atas cerita Raynare itu.

"Orang itu menyamar jadi 'Isamu Hyoudou' dan ketika aku membohonginya, dia menunjukkan dirinya yang asli, 'Issei Phenex', seorang dari keluarga Phenex yang terkenal dikalangan Iblis." Katanya dengan nada biasa sambil melihat bintang-bintang.

"Aku bisa saja mati karena apa yang terjadi, ternyata... Dia membiarkanku hidup..." Katanya sambil menghela napas sebentar.

"Sejak itulah aku tahu kalau dia sangat baik." Katanya dengan nada sedikit bahagia dan senyum tersimpul dan mempercantik wajahnya.

"Dan, itu juga alasannya aku ingin menghilangkan rasa sedihnya itu." Katanya sambil menatap ke atas awan, melihat beberapa pohon rindang dan beberapa bintang bersinar diatas.

"Oh... Jadi, dia 'Issei Phenex'? Tak apa, kami tidak akan beritahu ke Dohnaseek-sama." kata sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti anak usia 14 tahun itu yang tiba-tiba saja datang seperti maling.

"Aku rasanya ingin bertemu dengannya, Raynare-chan..." Kata sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti wanita 20-an yang ikut campur dalam acara curahan hatinya

"Mittelt, Kalawarner, bagaimana kalian bisa disini?" Tanya Raynare dengan heran kepada gadis berbaju gothic lolita dan berambut pirang itu dan temannya yang memakai baju merah yang dilepas beberapa kancingnya.

"Kami disini sejak tadi dan kami penasaran siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'Issei Phenex' itu? Kau jatuh cinta padanya ya?" Goda gadis berbaju lolita bernama Mittelt itu dengan nada iseng.

"A-A-Apa?!" Kata Raynare yang pipinya memerah seperti warna rambut Rias Gremory itu dalam waktu seketika karena apa yang dia dengar. Reaksinya menunjukkan kalau dia memang jatuh cinta pada Iblis Naga Bersayap Api ini.

"Tenang, ini semua rahasia kita-kita kok." kata Kalawarner dengan nada iseng dan penuh ledekan, mereka bertiga memang teman, sehingga wajar jika mereka saling menggoda.

"E-Eh?!" Raynare hanya bisa tergagap pada mereka berdua yang sepertinya tahu apa yang dirasakan olehnya itu. Pipi gadis malaikat jatuh berambut hitam ini semakin memerah.

"Itu namanya jatuh cinta pada kencan pertama, apa aku benar, Mittelt-san, Kalawarner-san?" Tanya Asia dengan polosnya.

"Betul sekali kau, Asia." kata Kalawarner sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke mulutnya dengan elegan.

"Kau sering membaca novel cinta ya, Asia?" Tanya Mittelt dengan penasaran, Asia pun mengangguk.

"Eh, Asia!" Kata Raynare dengan malu-malu, sepertinya dia malu sekali dengan pernyataan ketiga temannya itu.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang lain, namun masih di lingkungan gereja itu.

"Hehehehe... Isamu sudah mati, dan Asia akan diambil Sacred Gearnya... Aku bisa memberikan sesuatu pada Kokabiel-sama dan melakukan perang..." Kata orang laki-laki berambut coklat tua berbaju formal dan memakai topi fedora.

"Bersamanya... Lalu, kalau menang, Kokabiel akan mengangkatku jadi salah satu petinggi, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Katanya dengan tawa jahat dan melihat keatas.

Sementara itu,

Disebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti kamar tidur mewah, terdapat dua orang. Salah satunya adalah seorang wanita dengan dress putih, sementara yang satunya lagi adalah laki-laki berjanggut dan berambut jingga yang memakai pakaian butler

"Kenapa kau selalu menjaga Issei, Matthew-san?" tanya seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan dress putih yang sudah dirapikan kepada seorang pria yang ternyata bernama Matthew.

"Entahlah... Aku rasa aku ini adalah gurunya, dan kami sudah cukup bahagia bersama, Venelana-sama... Aku akan membantunya sebisaku, kau jagalah anakmu itu..." balas Matthew kepada wanita yang menjadi mantan tuannya itu.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak keberatan membuatmu pergi dari peerageku, karena aku rasa aku tidak main [Rating Game] lagi dan Issei lebih membutuhkanmu daripada Rias." kata Venelana kepada laki-laki yang dia sukai dan yang pernah menjadi bawahannya itu.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Venelana-sama, aku mohon pamit dulu..." balas Matthew dengan sopannya.

"Kapan-kapan kita bermain lagi ya..." Kata Venelana dengan nada lirih nan seduktif pada Mashu dimana dia hanya diam saja ketika mendengar hal itu.

Disaat yang sama, dia membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir dan menaruh tangan kanannya di depan dadanya selayaknya seorang butler yang ingin berpamitan dengan tuannya.

' _Rias_ , _Issei Zeo, aku tidak memilih satu dari kalian untuk pertunangan ini. Namun, sepertinya kau menang dan pertunangan dibatalkan. Sepertinya Valerie-chan berdampak besar juga bagi kalian berdua._ ' batin Venelana sambil menatap lurus kedepan dengan penuh pikiran.

 **TBC**

 **Kamus Karakter:**

 **Valerie = Female Vali**

 **Zeo = Zeoticus Gremory, nama asli ayah Rias...**

 **Wall Peerage Issei**

 **King: Issei Phenex**

 **Queen: Mashu Daemon(Mutated)**

 **Bishop 1: -**

 **Bishop 2: -**

 **Knight 1: Himura 'Battousai' Kenshin(Rurouni Kenshin)**

 **Knight 2: Kirigaya Kazuto(Sword Art Online)**

 **Rook 1: Medaka Kurokami(Medaka Box)(Mutated)**

 **Rook 2: -**

 **Pawn 1: Jaka Sumandi(OC)**

 **Pawn 2: Vargas(Brave Frontier)(3 buah, 2 Mutated, 1 biasa)**

 **Pawn 3: Kanata(Trinity Universe)(Mutated)**

 **Pawn 4: Haruyuki(Accel World)**

 **Pawn 5-6: -**

 **Kenapa saya kosongkan?**

 **Karena, saya ingin memberi kalian ruang untuk memberi usul... Ingin siapa? Itu terserah pada kalian, selama...**

 **1\. 1 Cewek, sisanya cowok. Karena, Issei disini inginnya orang kuat, bukan cewek...**

 **2\. Dari anime/game/OC(Untuk anime/game 1 per fandomnya)**

 **3\. Jelaskan kekuatannya, biodatanya(Sebatas nama dan umur), dan back story sebelum bertemu dengan Issei, dan piece apa yang akan dipakai(Open Slot: 2 Bishop, 1 Rook, 4 Pawn)**

 **Harem Issei: Raynare(Main), Kalawarner, Asia(Tetap menjadi manusia), Kuroka, Tiamat, Valerie(Secara teknis)**

 **Kemungkinan besar masuk ke harem Issei:**

 **-Medaka(Entah mungkin iya atau tidak...)**

 **-Tiamat(Ddraig dan Albion ada hubungan sama dia)**

 **-Esdeath(Entahlah... Mungkin akan ada bumbunya, karakter ini juga cukup populer jika dimasukkan ke DxD Multiverse fanfic)**

 **Kemungkinan kecil:**

 **-Rias(Ingat masa lalu woi...)**

 **-Akeno(Pengaruh Rias...)**

 **-Koneko(Pengaruh Rias...)**

 **Tidak sama sekali masuk:**

 **-Irina(Disini, dia ngak kenal Issei + dia orang gereja)**

 **-Xenovia(Orang Gereja)**

 **-Gabriel(Malaikat)**

 **-Griselda Quarta(Orang Gereja)**

 **Mashu Daemon dapat Marcelia Ambrosius(Trilogi 'DxD', fic lama ane)**

 **Alasan pilihan ane akan dijawab di chapter extra...**


	4. Chapter 4 - Battousai dan Pendekar Hitam

Disclaimer: Semua Franchise yang muncul disini bukan milikku, aku hanya memiliki sebagian cerita dan OC...(Ini juga berlaku untuk chapter-chapter sebelumnya dan chapter-chapter berikutnya)

Chapter 4 – Battousai dan Pendekar Hitam

"Kaoru, Kenji Kau dimana? Sial, KAORU, KENJI!" Kata seorang pria berambut coklat keabu-abuan dan terlihat seperti laki-laki yang sudah hampir berusia lima dekade ini.

Dia memiliki sebuah luka sayat berbentu 'X' di pipinya yang membuatnya sangat khas dan diketahui oleh orang banyak sebagai salah satu pembunuh terkenal. Dia berteriak untuk mencari isteri dan anaknya sambil berlari dan memotong semua orang yang memakai baju suci dan memakai pedang cahaya bagaikan angin yang bertiup dengan cepat.

Namun, mereka hanya pingsan tanpa ada darah karena pria ini hanya memakai sisi tumpul dari pedang itu walau kecepatannya hampir sama seperti dewa. Sepertinya, dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang besar, karena dia langsung berlari dan menyerang markas musuh.

Masalahnya, disana ada beberapa orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang berada diatas batas umum manusia. Seorang laki-laki berambut putih seleher dan memakai jas hitam serta baju putih dengan kalung salib yang menggantung di lehernya berjalan menuju dirinya dan terlihat ketika dia berdiri di depan si Battousai.

" 'Himura 'Battousai'... Senang sekali bertemu dengan kau! Aku, Freed Selzan akan mengalahkanmu~" kata seorang laki-laki itu dengan nada gila dan suaranya sangat menjijikkan, rasanya seperti mendengar suara orang yang baru kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Dimana 'Kaoru' dan 'Kenji'? Beritahu aku!" tanya pria yang dipanggil Himura Battousai ini dengan nada serius dan amarah yang dia tekan.

"Oh~ Perempuan dan anak muda itu? Mereka sedang ditahan di suatu tempat, namun~ KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBUATKU MEMBERITAHU TEMPAT ITU, AHAHAHAHA!" Teriaknya dengan gila sambil menyerang pria setengah baya ini dengan kecepatan tebasan yang tidak main-main cepatnya dan mempu membuat orang kaget.

(BGM: On the Verge of Assault - FF VII Crisis Core Battle Theme)

Seperti yang diduga oleh banyak orang, semua serangannya mampu dihadang oleh si Battousai, walau usianya sudah hampir paruh baya dan hidupnya damai. Walaupun dia sudah tua, kemampuan berpedangnya tidak basi sama sekali dan masih setajam ketika era dimana dia ditakuti orang-orang.

Sementara, si laki-laki berambut putih ini terus menghunuskan pedangnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sementara itu, si Battousai mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menghadang serangannya dengan kecepatan yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

"AHAHAHAHA! AKU SANGAT MENIKMATINYA! HIBUR AKU! HIBUR AKU!" Kata laki-laki berambut putih dengan nama Freed ini.

Sementara si Battousai hanya merasa kesal dan terganggu oleh aksinya, dan seorang perempuan berambut pirang datang dari belakang mereka dan melihat mereka dengan tatapan kaget.

"Bapa Freed? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan wajah penuh kepanikan dan kebingungan, seorang pendeta yang ia tahu tidak mungkin segila itu.

Lalu, dia kabur lagi dengan cepat setelah melihat itu, berlari ke tiga temannya yang ada di gereja tua yang sudah diabaikan itu.

"Asia! Hoi... Tch... Kembali lagi ke permainan kita, HIMURA BATTOUSAI!" kata Freed yang berusaha mengejar Asia walau akhirnya dia menghadap ke sang Battousai itu lagi.

"Hoho... Himura 'Battousai'... Masih sehebat yang dulu walau usiamu sudah tua..." kata seorang laki-laki dengan rambut fedora dan baju kantoran, serta memiliki wajah yang menandakan kalau dia berkepala lima.

Dia berjalan ke arah si 'Battousai' sambil bertepuk tangan, dibelakangnya terdapat seorang wanita dan seorang pemuda yang diikat, lalu ditundukkan ke tanah.

(BGM: Creator - Brave Fronter BGM)

Wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam yang dikuncir dan memakai kimono panjang biru. serta semacam kain yang dipakai sebagai pengikat kimono bagi orang jepang yang berwarna biru. Iris birunya menunjukkan rasa takut yang amat sangat besar.

Sementara itu, si pemuda memiliki rambut coklat keabu-abuan memakai kimono biru keunguan dan memakai celana panjang putih yang mirip dengan milik ayahnya, si Battousai.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua ditodongkan pedang oleh kedua pendeta yang ada di lehernya. Bilah pedang milik mereka itu sudah berada di leher wanita dan pemuda itu.

"KAORU! KENJI!" kata si Battousai kepada wanita dan pemuda yang ternyata adalah istri dan anak satu-satunya. Dia pun segera berlari menuju istri dan anaknya, namun para pendeta menodongkan lebih keras lagi.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami, Battousai, kalau kau membantu kami, mereka akan selamat... Kuberikan kau waktu untuk berpikir selama 1 hari." kata orang yang memakai fedora itu sambil berjalan pergi.

"Freed, waktunya pulang..." kata orang itu, seketika si Freed berjalan mengikutinya sambil mengeluh. Dia sangat suka bertarung dan kalau tidak bertarung, rasanya seperti ada yang hampa.

"Ah... Padahal aku masih mau bertarung lagi. Sampai jumpa, Battousai..." kata Freed sambil berjalan ke prang asing itu dan kedua pendeta dan dua sandera mereka.

"Tungg... Sial!" kata si Battousai sambil menyusul si Freed, namun dia sudah membantingkan sebuah bom cahaya yang membutakan matanya sebentar, seketika mereka semua hilang.

Dia hanya bisa merasa menyesal dan kesal di saat yang bersamaan karena tindakan orang itu. Bagaimana tidak? Istri anaknya disandera hanya untuk sebuah perang yang merusak dunia oleh seseorang yang egois.

(BGM end)

Dia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan dan muncul seorang laki-laki berambut jingga berbaju butler dan berjanggut di depannya, dia adalah Mashu Daemon, entah apa alasannya dia muncul di depan si Battousai itu.

"Kemampuan berpedangmu sangat hebat, tuan... Bolehkan aku tahu namamu, tuan..." Kata Mashu pada si Battousai dengan nada sopannya. Dia menaruh tangannya di dada dan membungkuk pelan di depannya, lalu berdiri lagi. Seperti seorang butler menyapa seorang tamu.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, tuan. Namaku Kenshin, Kenshin Himura. Namun, aku harus..." Katanya yang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

'Si Battousai, hmm... Mungkin cukup menarik apabila dia masuk ke peerage tuan mudaku...' batin Mashu dengan seriusnya.

"Aku Mashu Daemon, bidak [Ratu] dari tuan muda Issei Phenex. Tuanku ada disekitar sini dan sedang berjalan-jalan. Dan, jangan kejar mereka dulu." kata Mashu kepada Kenshin dengan sopannya.

"Tuan muda, aku menemukan seseorang yang menarik untukmu." Katanya dengan sopan sambil memegang telinganya, seperti ada sesuatu yang ada di telinganya.

Seketika, lingkaran sihir kuning muncul disebelahnya dan seorang laki-laki dengan kaos merah dan celana jeans hitam keluar dari lingkaran itu.

"Tidak perlu sekaku itu, Mashu-san." Kata Issei kepada Mashu dan dia pun membalasnya, sebelum itu, dia menaruh tangannya di dadanya dan membungkuk.

"Itu sudah jadi sopan santunku, Tuan muda Issei.." katanya dengan nada sopan, karena dia adalah seorang [Ratu] sekaligus butler.

Kenshin pun segera memasang pose bersiap-siap dan memegang pedangnya yang matanya terbalik dengan sigap dan menunggu momennya untuk menyerangnya.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, kami tidak datang untuk melukaimu, Oji-san." kata Issei kepada Kenshin dengan nada ramah.

"Namanya Himura Kenshin, si Battousai yang membuat namanya disaat kau masih digendong ibumu, Tuan Muda Issei." Katanya dengan sopan.

"Oooh... Si Battousai ya? Oh ya, kenapa kau berdiri di depannya? Tanya Issei kepada Mashu dengan heran.

"Aku menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuk menjadi anggota kita, namun, kita harus menunggu saat yang tepat dan memang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak, Tuan muda." katanya dengan sopan.

"Ijinkan aku lewat! Aku harus menyelamatkan Kaoru dan Kenji!" Kata Kenshin yang sudah dibutakan dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi, memotong pembicaraan merekan berdua.

"Sebentar, Tuan Himura... Jangan datang ke sana terlebih dahulu..." Kata Mashu dengan kesopanan seorang Butler.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan itu?" Tanya Kenshin dengan heran dan bingung. Masalahnya, nyawa istri dan anaknya sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

"Mungkin gaya berpedangmu cukup bagus untuk mengalahkan pendeta-pendeta itu. Namun, disana ada empat malaikat jatuh yang bersarang disana. Dan, kau bisa saja terbunuh." Kata Mashu dengan jujur dan sopan.

"Hah? Malaikat jatuh? Seumur hidup baru kudengar hal itu. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Kenshin dengan herannya.

"Tuan Himura, apa kau tahu dunia Supernatural?" Tanya Mashu dengan seriusnya.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar beberapa kisah yokai dan dewa dewi jepang. Namun, sepertinya mereka tidak nyata." Kata Kenshin, sepertinya dia hampir kaget dengan pertanyaan Mashu.

"Aku bisa katakan semua itu nyata, termasuk Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis seperti kami berdua." Kata Mashu yang menunjukkan sayap iblisnya untuk sebentar, lalu menghilangkan sayap itu.

Issei menunjukkan sayap apinya dan dengan cepat memadamkannya. Ddraig dan Albion pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Akan menjadi sangat bodoh kalau kau datang ke sana tanpa rencana. Dan, kita bisa memancing perang yang lebih besar... Kalau kau ikut kata-kata kami,

'Kita akan menunggu momen dimana kita harus melakukan hal seperti itu.' balas Issei kepada kedua naga, dimana akhirnya mereka mengangguk tanda setuju dan melihat situasi itu.

"Aku tidak peduli! Ijinkan aku lewat! Lagipula, kalian kan iblis!" kata Kenshin dengan nada marah dan kesal karena dia harus menyelamatkan istri dan anaknya.

"Ya sudah kalau memang demikian, kami hanya memperingatimu. Dan, tidak semua iblis itu jahat, tuan." kata Mashu sambil membukakan jalan untuk Kenshin, dan dia dengan cepat berlari ke arah gereja itu.

Issei pun ingin berlari untuk menyusulnya. Namun Mashu menghalanginya dengan menaruh tangan didada Issei yang mengisyaratkan 'Jangan dulu'.

"Jangan terburu-buru, tuan muda... Perang bisa dihindari apabila kita sabar dalam menghadapi situasi ini. Kita memang perlu budak, tapi kita akan mendapatkannya dengan cara yang logis." kata Mashu dengan sopannya.

[ **Kata butlermu itu benar, Aibou, jangan terlalu cepat dalam mengurus situasi berbahaya seperti ini. Nanti kita bisa perang dengan malaikat jatuh. Apalagi, Iblis yang sekarang bukanlah Iblis yang dulu, kita jauh lebih sedikit dan lemah.** ] kata draig yang memperingati partnernya.

{ **Aku setuju denganmu, Ddraig. Memang kita tidak boleh terlalu cepat dalam mengambil satu keputusan. Apalagi, Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh adalah musuh berbuyutan.** } tambah Albion dengan malasnya.

Dia kembali berdiri dengan tegak seperti seorang butler tanpa menghalangi Issei. Issei pun mengangguk tanda setuju. Membiarkan si samurai ternama itu mengurus mereka seorang diri. Padahal, dia berlari menuju rumahnya untuk beristirahat sebentar dan memikirkan keputusannya besok.

Mana yang dia harus pilih, keselamatan isteri dan anaknya? Atau ribuan manusia? Itu adalah masalah yang akan diungkap di lain waktu.

Sementara itu, di sebuah kota yang tidak diketahui lokasinya

Disebuah ruangan yang lain, terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba hitam yang aslinya dia pakai untuk karakter game onlinenya dengan sebuah pedang hitam dan pedang biru di punggungnya.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Apa aku mendapat sesuatu kekuatan untuk memakai kekuatanku selama aku berada di [Sword Art Online], Asuna?" tanya laki-laki itu pada gadis yang ada disebelahnya.

Gadis itu memiliki surai dan mata berwarna coklat, namun dia memakai pakaian serba putih dengan beberapa ornamen merah yang menghiasi bajunya dimana itu juga dia pakai untuk avatarnya di game online yang dimaksud.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Kirito-kun. Aku juga mendapatkan kekuatanku selama aku juga terjebak di [Sword Art Online]." kata gadis bernama Asuna itu dengan heran.

"Kalian memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa dan aku tertarik untuk memasukkanmu ke perusahaanku. Makanya, aku memasukkan sebuah 'Gem' ke dalam tubuh kalian." kata seseorang dengan pakaian formal dan memiliki topi fedora.

"Kau memangnya siapa? Dan, kami tidak tertarik untuk itu." kata laki-laki berambut hitam bernama Kirito itu sambil berdiri di depan Asuna dan mengarahkan kedua pedangnya ke orang itu.

"Gem itu berisi data karakter kalian selama kalian terjebak di dunia [Sword Art Online]." Kata pria itu dengan senyuman liciknya yang terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya, dimana mata mereka langsung terbelakak ketika mendengar itu.

"Kuberikan itu juga pada beberapa temanmu, beberapa mendapat wujud [ALfheim Online] mereka dan satu dari mereka mendapat wujud [Gun Gale Online]nya." Nada penuh kelicikan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung denganku? Akan kuberi waktu satu hari untuk mempertimbangkan itu. Temui aku bersama temanmu di gereja tua di kota Kuoh." Tanya pria itu dengan senyuman liciknya, lalu dia terbang ke atas langit dengan sayap hitamnya.

"Tunggu! Ck!" Kata Kirito dengan nada tidak suka dan dia pun memasang wajah penuh keheranan dan Asuna pun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ya sudah, kita tidur dulu, Asuna-san." Kata Kirito yang mengantuk dan dia pun segera berjalan ke ranjangnya.

"Baiklah, Kirito-kun..." katanya sembari menemaninya tidur di ranjang. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka, itu bisa dijelaskan pada saat yang mendatang.

Besok hari, di sebuah bangunan tua dekat

' _Bagaimana ini? Hatiku semakin sakit semakin memkikirkan ini, aku juga bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Issei. Ketika mendengar dia berjalan dengan gadis lain, aku merasa seperti ada yang aneh di hatiku._ ' batin seorang gadis berambut merah dengan mata biru dengan wajah sedih terpancar dari wajahnya.

Bukankah dia seharusnya bahagia ketika dia berpisah dari Issei yang selalu dia kata-katai 'Ayam', 'Brengsek', dan semacamnya tanpa peduli perasaan Issei padanya? Baginya, ini hanya mempersakit hatinya. Semakin dia berpisah, semakin kuat pula rasa ingin mendekati pria berambut coklat dengan bang pirang itu.

Temannya yang memiliki rambut _ponytail_ hitam dengan pita yang dia ikat secara khas yang sedang berdiri disebelah nya hanya bisa menatap kawannya itu dengan tatapan sedih, namun perhatian. Dia memahami betul perasaan kawannya itu dan dia ingin menolongnya.

"Akeno, apa kau tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu pada kawannya sekaligus tuannya yang sedang memperhatikannya itu. Kesedihan tercermin dari wajahnya dan dia sepertinya tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain Issei Phenex yang selalu sedih dan tidak pernah tersenyum sejak kematian Valerie.

"Ara ara, memang nya apa yang kau rasakan, Rias-buchou?" tanya gadis berambut hitam bernama Akeno dengan penasaran begitu dia mendengar pertanyaan Rias. Untung, Kiba dan Koneko, kedua temannya yang menjadi budak dari si putri berambut merah ini sedang mengurus para klien kontrak mereka. itulah yang dipikirkan dari gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Akeno." kata Rias dengan tatapan yang hanya memandang ke mejanya yang dipenuhi kertas-kertas yang berisikan kontrak dan surat-surat.

"Semakin aku menjauhi Issei, semakin besar pula rasa rinduku padanya. Bahkan, aku merasa tidak suka kalau melihat Issei berjalan dengan gadis lain. Itu yang kurasakan." kata Rias dengan nada sedih dan air mata mulai keluar." Lanjutnya dengan rasa yang bercampur aduk di hatinya.

"Kau itu cemburu pada gadis itu kan, ufufufu... Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajak Issei kencan juga..." Ledek Akeno karena mendengar kata-kata dari teman sekaligus tuannya itu.

"A-A-Apa?! Jangan kau sekali-kali melakukannya, Akeno! Ugh..." kata Rias dengan pipi yang memerah dan reaksi yang dia berikan seperti seorang gadis yang cemburu ketika laki-laki idamannya diincar oleh gadis lain, termasuk Akeno dan gadis yang mengajak Issei kencan beberapa hari yang lalu.

' _Tandanya, kau masih mencintai Issei, Rias-Buchou, tapi masalahnya, aku juga tertarik padanya, Ufufufu..._ ' batin Akeno sambil tertawa dengan tawa khasnya dimana dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya seperti seorang Yamato Nadeshiko tertawa.

"Ya... Ya... Rias-Buchou, Ufufu..." kata Akeno yang berpura-pura mematuhi Rias untuk tidak berkencan dengan Issei, padahal, dia juga menginginkannya.

Koneko yang sudah ada di sofa sedari awal Rias memberikan reaksi penuh kecemburuannya itu mendengar dan dia pun langsung mendatangi mereka berdua dengan muka yang datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, seperti seorang gadis pendiam pada umumnya.

"Ise-senpai, Aku juga ingin mengajaknya jalan. Untuk membelikanku makanan yang banyak..." Kata Koneko dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi sambil memakan permen dan biskuit yang ada di tangannya.

"Ano... Koneko-chan, kalau kau tidak mendekati Issei, akan kuberikan kau permen yang lebih banyak lagi. Apakah kau mau itu?" Tanya Rias dengan nada cemburu yang disembunyikan dan berpura-pura elegan pada Koneko, dimana dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku kangen... Kangen dengan belaian lembut milik Ise-senpai yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan... " kata Koneko dengan nada datar khasnya walau sudah ada tanda ekspresi cinta dibalik nadanya itu.

"Aku suka makanan, tapi, aku lebih suka Ise-senpai." kata Koneko dengan senyuman tulus yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Dimana Rias dan Akeno menatap Koneko dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan kalau mereka bersaing hanya untuk seorang pria.

Sementara itu, di sebuah istana yang terletak di tempat yang tidak diketahui, terdapat seorang gadis berambut biru muda panjang dan berambut yang memakai pakaian polisi, hanya saja versi minimnya dan membuka lebih banyak kulit dan mungkin hanya menutup daerah vitalnya walau belahan tetap terlihat dari pakaiannya itu sedang tersenyum seolah dia akan memiliki sesuatu.

"Issei, aku rindu denganmu... Kapan kau datang? Apa aku yang harus kesana?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada seduktif dan memburu, walaupun dia tidak tahu dimana Issei. Dan, akhirnya dia yang sudah bosan menunggu pun segera berdiri dari tahta yang dia duduki sedari tadi dan memanggil pasukan.

"Pasukan, beberapa dari kalian akan berjalan ke kota Kuoh dan mencari Issei Phenex!" kata gadis itu dengan nada tegas walaupun lebih kearah seorang gadis yang mencari laki-laki yang ia cintai,m dan menggunakan pasukannya sebagai pembantunya dalam misi ini.

"Baiklah, Komandan!" kata semua anggota pasukan itu dengan nada tegas dan patuh, seperti seorang tentara pada umumnya.

Sementara itu, di sebuah taman

"Kok aku merasa menggigil ya?" tanya Issei sambil berjalan menyusuri taman walau perasaan tidak enak sedang menemaninya. Mashu yang heran mendengar pertanyaan Issei pun segera merespon pertanyaan tuan itu dengan cepat.

"Mungkin, 'Dia' akan datang... Aku merasa demikian, dan familiarku sudah memberitahukanku tentang hal ini, Tuan Muda Issei." kata Mashu dengan nada datar dan sopan dengan menekankan kata 'Dia' ketika dia menjawab pertanyaan tuannya.

"Apa? Dia? Sial... Tidak dengannya... Aku lebih baik bersama Rias daripada bersamanya!" kata Issei dengan nada kaget dan tiba-tiba seorang gadis berpakaian biarawati berambut pirang dengan mata hijau muda terjatuh karena terinjak sesuatu di samping mereka.

"Hau... Quello che è successo a me...(Hau... Apa yang terjadi padaku...)" kata gadis itu dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan di pantatnya karena dia terjatuh, dan dia sepertinya berbicara dalam bahasa Italia.

"Mi scusi, stai bene, signora?(Permisi, apa kau baik-baik saja, nona?)" tanya Issei dalam bahasa Italia yang dia pahami karena anugerah nya sebagai Iblis. Dia pun mengulurkan tangannya dan gadis itu merah tangan dari pria ini.

"Ah... Sto bene ...(Ah... Aku tidak apa...)" kata gadis itu sambil berdiri dan tersenyum dengan tulus nya sambil tertawa.

"Dunque cosa ci fai qui? E qual'è il tuo nome?(Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan, siapa namamu?)" tanya Issei dengan sopan nya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sebentar, dan dia pun segera menjawab.

"Asia, Asia Argento... Piacere di conoscerti, Stavo passeggiando in giro ... e i tuoi?(Asia, Asia Argento... Salam kenal, aku sedang jalan-jalan disini dan kau?)" kata gadis itu membalasnya dengan senang.

' _Infine, ho trovato qualcuno che parli italiano!(Akhirnya, aku bisa menemukan orang yang mampu berbicara bahasa Italia!)_ ' batin gadis yang bernama Asia ini dengan girangnya karena dia datang dari sebuah gereja yang ada di Italia dan kesusahan berbicara bahasa Jepang.

"Il mio nome è Issei, Issei Phenex. Piacere di conoscervi.(Namaku Issei, Issei Phenex. Salam kenal juga.)" kata Issei dengan logat Italia nya yang dia kuasai dengan baik, sehingga Asia tidak bisa mengira kalau dia orang Jepang atau Italia.

"Ah... Ho bisogno di andare a destra ora, grazie per il vostro aiuto, Issei... Ciao ciao!(Ah... Aku harus pergi... Terima kasih untuk bantuannya, Issei... Sampai jumpa!)" kata Asia sambil berjalan lagi menuju satu tempat dimana Issei dan Mashu yang tidak paham dengan bahasa yang dibicarakan Issei.

"Ise-kun! Nanti malam kau harus ke gereja tua yang terabaikan, lakukan ini bukan untukku, tapi untuk gadis yang tadi." kata seseorang yang berada di jauh belakangnya dengan nada meminta. Ternyata gadis yang meminta itu ternyata adalah Raynare yang memakai wujud 'Yuuma'nya dan dia berjalan kepada Issei.

Mashu sudah mengalirkan kekuatannya ke tangannya dan Issei menggeleng pada Mashu dengan tenangnya. Memberi isyarat kalau Mashu tidak perlu melakukan itu dan dia segera mematikan kekuatannya, dengan cepat walau gadis itu masih mendekat.

"Asia... Dia akan..." kata gadis itu dengan gugupnya, kegugupan dari Raynare ini membuat Issei bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud. Dia hanya bisa berdiri dan menatap Raynare dengan tatapan heran.

TBC

 **A/N: Tanda" Esdeath udah ada tuh...**

Wall peerage Issei

 **King: Issei Phenex**

 **Queen: Mashu Daemon**

 **Bishop: Natsu Dragneel(Fairy Tail)(2 buah, semua Mutated)**

 **Knight 1: Himura 'Battousai' Kenshin(Rurouni Kenshin)**

 **Knight 2: Kirigaya 'Kirito' Kazuto(Sword Art Online)**

 **Rook 1: Medaka Kurokami(Medaka Box)(Mutated)**

 **Rook 2: Achilles(Mutated)**

 **Pawn 1: Jaka Sumandi(OC)**

 **Pawn 2: Vargas(Brave Frontier)(3 buah, 1 biasa 2 mutated)**

 **Pawn 3: Kanata(Trinity Universe)(Mutated(Dia itu 'Inu-Maou'))**

 **Pawn 4: Haruyuki(Accel World)**

 **Pawn 5: Daewi Han(God of Highschool, sebelum jadi dewa)(2 buah, mutated)**

 **Well, sudah diputuskan semua, dan ane juga udah mikir jauh-jauh...**

 **Itu saja, semoga kalian menikmati...**

 **Rias vs Raynare vs Esdeath, siapa yang akan jadi main girlnya? Itu akan diberitahu lain waktu...**

 **Review, Fav, Follow please...**


	5. Chapter 5 - situasi rumit

**A/N: Esdeath(Akame ga Kill), Marcelia Ambrosius(OC 'My Story of DxD' dengan nama Marcelia, yang adalah keturunan Merlin) dan sebagian karakter yang akan masuk ke peerage Issei muncul di chapter ini**

Chapter 5 – Situasi Rumit

Disebuah rumah yang ada di kota Kuoh, terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang berpusing ria berpikir satu hal ditengah sepinya suasana disekitar mereka, yakni seseorang yang sangat ditakuti oleh si Sekiryutei-Hakuryukou berdarah Phenex bernama Issei itu.

Baginya, keberadaan gadis berambut biru panjang yang sempat mereka bicarakan itu sangat berbahaya dan sangat menakutkan. Bagi sang [Ratu], atau Mashu Daemon bukan masalah karena sasarannya bukan dirinya, melainkan tuannya.

"Mashu-san, apa kau tahu kapan kita dikunjungi olehnya?" Tanya si Sekiryutei berdarah Phenex itu dengan bingungnya sambil melihat kalendar yang terpasang dengan rapinya di tembok walau rumahnya terlihat seperti orang mau pindahan.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau 'Ratu Es' itu akan datangnya kapan, Tuan Muda. Akan tetapi, dapat kupastikan kalau dia akan datang dalam hitungan hari mengingat jarak kerajaannya menuju tempat ini." Kata si Ratu yang menjadi butlernya karena sudah lama mereka beroperasi dalam misi dan menjadi [Ratu] dalam peeragenya.

Dan, ditambah kekuatan dari keluarganya yang dahsyat dan kedekatannya dengan Issei, dia cocok memegang posisinya. Dan, salah satu operasinya ini memberikan pengaruh yang besar bagi hidup mereka, yaitu ketika mereka membantu pasukan Night Raid, kalau tidak salah ingat. Dan, Mashu langsung terpikir oleh kasus itu.

"Tuan Muda, apa kau ingat kalau kita pernah membantu 'Night Raid'?" Tanya Mashu pada Issei mengingat salah satu operasi di sebuah kerajaan yang agak kacau dan membantu semacam pemberontak untuk mengalahkan mereka.

"Ya sih... Aku jadi ingat masa turnamen dimana si 'Ratu Es' mencari jodoh. Padahal, aku ingin Extase untuk dikembalikan ke Night Raid. Tapi, karena kekuatanku, gadis aneh itu langsung jatuh cinta dengannya." Kata Issei dengan gugupnya mengingat sosok wanita 'Ratu Es' itu.

' _Esdeath... Tidak dengannya.. Akeno masih lebih waras daripada dia..._ ' batin Issei dengan gugupnya karena memikirkan senyuman yandere dari si gadis rambut biru dengan pakaian polisi minimnya dan kata-katanya yang terkesan posesif dan seduktif.

[ **Esdeath? Ah... Bukan masalah untukku...** ] kata Ddraig dengan santaintya, namun tidak dengan Albion, dia panik seperti orang yang melihat rumahnya kebakaran dan kena letusan Gunung Krakatau. Albion sepertinya takut dengan gadis bernama Esdeath ini.

{ **Esdeath? Oh tidak.. TIDAK DENGAN ESDEATH! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHAT MUKANYA LAGI!** } Kata Albion dengan nada ketakutan dan penuh paranoia akan sosok bernama Esdeath ini, ya mau apa dikata, sepertinya ada kejadian masa lalu yang membuatnya ketakutan.

[ **Ah... Kau hanya paranoid saja, Temanku...** ] kata Ddraig yang menghibur Albion, namun dia tetap merasa takut karena keberadaan Esdeath ini. Ya, dasar Albion, kau kenapa takut dengan gadis yang sadis dan posesif ini? Padahal dia hanya ingin Issei...

"Kau ini kenapa, Tuan Muda?" Tanya butlernya yang melihat si Tuan gugup ketakutan dan keheranan, namun sepertinya aura dingin mulai memeluk tubuh mereka dan mereka mulai terasa dingin karena orang yang mereka bicarakan sepertinya sudah dekat.

"Oh tidak... Kita harus kabur sekarang, Esdeath sudah mendekat, ke ruang Klub Ilmu Gaib, Sekarang!" kata Issei dengan paniknya sambil membuat lingkaran sihir menuju tempat yang mereka maksud. Mashu menyetujuinya dan suara pintu depan yang akan dibuka sudah mulai terdengar.

Mereka mulai panik dan ingin mempercepat pembuatan lingkaran itu. Namun, begitu pintu dibuka oleh seseorang, ternyata, bukan perempuan berambut biru dengan julukan 'Ratu Es' yang membukanya tapi, seseorang yang memakai membawa semacam box dengan logo yang sangat familiar dengan bunga yang mengelilingi box itu.

"Permisi, apakah anda Issei Phenex?" tanya orang itu sambil memberi box yang dimaksud oleh orang itu. Issei segera datang dan menandatangani surat itu, sambil melihat box yang dimaksud dan kertas yang tertempel disitu.

{ **SYUKURLAH! Bukan Esdeath...** } Kata Albion dengan leganya sementara Ddraig hanya menarik napas panjang di dalam tubuh Issei. 'Dasar naga parno...' Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh si naga merah asal Wales itu.

"Oh ya, saya Issei Phenex, terima kasih untuk kirimannya, tuan." Kata Issei dengan sopannya sambil menandatangani dan menerima bos yang dimaksud, dan surat yang diatasnya itu diambil oleh si tukang pos dan dia pun pergi.

"Mashu-san, sepertinya ini untuk kita. Dan, ada logo Akademi Hakoniwa diatasnya." Kata Issei dengan nada mengejeknya dan Mashu pun langsung diam di tempat seperti patung begitu mendengar apa yang dimaksud Issei.

' _Apa?! Akademi Hakoniwa, tidak dengan Medaka. Apalagi, dengan keperjakaanku yang sudah diambil Venelana-sama._ ' Batin Mashu dengan gugup sambil beku di tempat karena mengingat seseorang yang agak ambisius dengan rambut biru keunguan khasnya dan seragamnya yang agak nyentrik.

"Kenapa kau, Mashu-san?" tanyanya sambil melihat Mashu berubah menjadi sosok usia 17 tahunnya lagi dan dia melihat kertas itu. Dia pun menatap surat itu sebentar dan dia sedikit biasa saja ketika melihat surat itu.

"Oh ya, kudengar Marcelia Ambrosius juga ingin datang kemari, tentunya hanya untuk melihatmu." Kata Issei sambil meledek Mashu yang sedang membuka box itu dan Mashu langsung salah tingkah seperti seorang laki-laki yang menunggu gadis yang dia cintai.

' _Marcelia? Akhirnya, dia datang juga..._ ' batin Mashu dengan leganya sambil membuka box itu walau agak susah dan akhirnya menemukan caranya yaitu dengan menarik stiker logo Akademi Hakoniwa itu terlebih dahulu dan membuka suratnya.

Lalu, mereka membuka box itu dan melihat isinya, ternyata sebuah surat dan sebuah hadiah dengan tulisan 'Untuk Mashu' di tengahnya. Mashu langsung diam di tempat dan menatap hadiah itu dan membukanya ternyata, hadiahnya hanya sebatang coklat.

"Eh? Coklat? Kenapa aku mendapatkan ini?" tanya Mashu dengan bingung sambil menatap Issei yang menyeringai karena melihat isi surat itu dengan tatapan penuh keisengan yang jarang dia lihat dia pun bingung dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Tuan Issei Phenex dan Mashu Daemon yang terhormat di tempat. Aku, Medaka Kurokami, mantan ketua osis ke-99 Akademi Hakoniwa ingin mengirim surat ini sebagai bentuk untuk rasa terima kasihku dan ucapan selamat karena kau sudah menjadi [Iblis Kelas Tinggi] dan memiliki Peeragemu." Kata Issei sambil membacakannya dengan nada biasa dan mata Mashu terfokus pada beberapa katanya.

"Kudengar kau membutuhkan beberapa slot dan sepertinya aku tertarik untuk menjadi [Benteng]mu. Kutunggu saat dimana aku akan menjadi salah satu anggota peeragemu. Salam untuk Mahsu-kun ya, aku menunggunya disana." Kata Issei dengan menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya.

' _Situasinya akan menjadi rumit mulai dari sekarang..._ ' batin Mashu dengan keringat dingin di belakang kepalanya, dan dia melihat ke arah pendingin ruangan yang ada di atas pintu dan sweatdrop untuk beberapa saat, lalu berjalan ke sebuah lemari dimana diatasnya ada sebuah remote ac dan mengatur suhunya.

"Pantas saja kita kedinginan, pendinginnya saja turun sampai 15 derajat dan sekarang musim semi. Ya, kita kedinginan karena itu, Issei." Kata Mashu sambil mengatur suhu pada pendingin ruangannya dan udara disana menjadi sejuk lagi, tidak sedingin yang tadi dan tidak sepanas Jepang ketika sedang musim panas.

Sementara itu,

"Aku sudah sampai di Kuoh, apa kau tahu mereka, Kurome?" seorang wanita berambut biru dengan pakaian polisi versi minim bertanya kepada seorang gadis hitam berambut pendek dengan baju sekolahan mengenai beberapa orang berzirah aneh di depan mereka. Perempuan yang disebelahnya sedang memakan biskuit dan dia segera menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu mereka, Esdeath-sama." Balas gadis berambut hitam bernama Kurome itu dan wanita berambut biru bernama Esdeath itu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan si gadis berambut hitam yang suka makan biskuit yang ada di sebuah kantong yang selalu dia bawa.

' _Issei, tunggu aku ya... Kita akan bermain semalaman penuh di hanya milikku, dan aku hanya milikmu, Issei..._ ' Batin dari gadis berambut biru bernama Esdeath ini yang sedari tadi mencari Issei, sepertinya dia memiliki perasaan pada si Sekiryutei bersayap api itu

Pria berzirah hitam dan berambut hitam itu pun merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat dari dua orang yang mereka temui tadi dan langsung bertanya pada teman-temannya, salah satunya berambut hazel dan memakai zirah putih.

"Asuna, apa kau mengenal mereka?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu kepada teman-temannya, walau aslinya mereka hanya dianggap sebagai teman walau ketiga gadis ini berusaha mencuri hati dari si pendekar berpakaian hitam ini.

"Entahlah, Kirito-kun, sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka di SAO ataupun ALO. Tapi, hawa membunuhnya terasa sekali, Kirito-kun." Kata gadis berambut coklat dan berzirah putih dengan ornamen salib merah bernama Asuna ini.

"Mari kita berjalan ke gereja itu, Asuna, kita harus tahu apa yang terjadi." Kata Kirito kepada seseorang yang disampingnya yang bernama Asuna itu dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju gereja tua yang dimaksud oleh orang berfedora itu dan bersayap itu.

Sementara itu,

Terdapat kedua gadis yang diikat dan disumpal mulutnya dengan selotip dan hanya bisa memberontak sambil mengatakan 'Humph!' 'Humph!' karena mulut mereka di tutup. Salah satu gadis itu berpakaian elf hijau dengan mata yang senada dengan bajunya serta memiliki 'aset' dan rambut pirang yang dikuncir dengan sebuah pita.

Satunya lagi adalah seorang wanita berambut biru muda dengan rambutnya yang khas serta pakaian seorang tentara, gadis beririskan biru muda ini juga memasang wajah yang memberontak, lebih dari gadis yang disebelahnya, hanya saja dia memiliki 'aset' yang tidak sebesar dari gadis yang disebelahnya.

Sepertinya efek dari kristal pemberian laki-laki berfedora dan bersayap itu memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh seringaian dan keempat gadis yang biasanya ada dibangunan itu sedang pergi untuk membeli makanan bersama, sehingga hanya dirinya dan mereka berdua yang ada disini.

"Aku akan menunggu 'Si Pendekar Hitam' dan 'Si Cahaya' datang kemari dan melawanku. Setelah itu, kalian akan mati bersama kedua orang itu. Maka dari itu, kalian akan menjadi sanderaku." Kata pria bersayap itu dengan senyuman jahatnya terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Bos Kokabiel akan menyukai ini, apalagi ada dua gadis yang bisa kumainkan, Dohnaseek." Kata pria berambut puith yang ada dibelakangnya dengan senyuman yang sama jahatnya dan dia menatap kedua gadis itu dengan tatapan mesum.

"Kau benar, Freed. Tapi, kalau kau ingin bermain dengan mereka, bermainlah setelah kita membunuh 'Si Pendekar Hitam' dan kita akan bermain dengan 'Si Cahaya' dan kedua gadis ini." Kata laki-laki berfedora bernama Dohnaseek ini dengan senyuman jahatnya yang mulai menghilang dan dinganti dengan wajah yang penuh dengan keseriusan.

"Ah, kau tidak seru sama sekali..." kata laki-laki berambut putih dengan nama Freed ini sambil mendesah pelan karena tidak dapat apa yang dia mau dan dia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali dengan santainya kebelakang, sementara para pasukan yang sudah bukan lagi pendeta membawa mereka ke sebuah ruangan dan meninggalkan mereka di ruangan itu.

Disebuah pusat kota terdapat tiga gadis dengan pakaian yang cukup modis menurut mereka masing-masing dan satu gadis berpakaian biarawati, mereka berempat sedang berjalan-jalan karena mereka ingin mengisi waktu sebelum akhirnya tiga gadis yang berpakaian modis ini berpisah dari gadis berbaju biarawati.

Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut hitam panjang memakai baju putih dengan rok panjang berwarna pink, salah satu dari mereka yang bersurai kuning kuncir dua itu memakai baju _gothic lolita_ dan satunya lagi yang berambut biru memakai baju V-neck yang menunjukkan 'aset'nya.

"Asia, Kalawarner, Mittelt, mari kita berjalan-jalan untuk sebentar." Kata gadis berambut hitam itu dengan ramahnya kepada teman-temannya, Asia si gadis berpakaian biarawati, Mittelt si gadis berpakaian _gothic lolita_ , dan Kalawarner si gadis berambut biru.

"Ya, aku ingin berjalan bersama kalian, Raynare-san, Mittelt-san, Kalawarner-san." Kata Asia dengan senyuman penuh kepolosan dan keluguan yang terlihat dari wajahnya, memang betul, gadis ini masih sangat lugu dan polos, saking polosnya, dia belum tahu seberapa kejamnya dunia ini.

' _Kita harus memberikan yang terbaik untuknya sebelum akhirnya dia akan dieksekusi. Tapi, kuharap itu tidak akan terjadi._ ' Batin gadis berambut biru bernama Kalawarner itu sambil melihat Asia, dia memasang senyuman palsu pada Asia.

"Ayo kita berjalan...: kata gadis berambut hitam bernama Raynare itu dan mereka pun berjalan bersama ke sebuah tempat di pusat kota, namun, mereka menemukan seorang wanita berambut biru muda panjang dan berpakaian polisi minim bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang ada disebelahnya yang memakai baju normal dan memakan kue sambil berjalan.

"Aku mencium bau Ise disini..." kata wanita berambut biru muda itu sambil tersenyum seperti gadis yandere yang bertemu dengan kekasihnya, sepertinya, begitu dia mengarahkan kepalanya ke sumber bau Issei itu, dia hanya menemukan Raynare yang memiliki bau itu.

"Sial, dia Esdeath Partas dan kalau tidak salah gadis yang disebelahnya itu Kurome, Azazel-sama menyuruh kita untuk berhati-hati padanya. Kalawarner, Mittelt, bawa Asia pergi!" kata Raynare dengan nada waspada. Kalawarner dan Mittelt pun memegang tangan Asia dan membawanya pergi dengan cara terbang menggunakan sayap malaikat jatuh mereka.

Sepasang sayap hitam muncul dari Kalawarner dan Mittelt dan mereka membawa Asia pergi dari tempat itu. Raynare berdiri di depan Esdeath dan memasang tatapan waspada karena dia merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang dimaksud Esdeath.

Walau demikian, Kalawarner dan Mittelt mendarat di pohon besar yang ada di dekat mereka, hanya untuk melihat nasib temannya bersama Asia. Mereka melihat Raynare dan Esdeath secara seksama dan Esdeath serta Kurome mendekati temannya yang bernama Raynare itu.

"Aku mencium bau Ise dari kau, apa kau berkencan dengannya? Dan, mengambil 'sesuatu yang berharga' darinya?" tanya wanita berambut biru muda dengan nama Esdeath ini kepada Raynare dengan senyuman yanderenya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud, Esdeath Partas. Tapi, Sekiryutei-Hakuryukou Phenex itu belum kuambil keperjakaannya walau aku ingin mengambilnya." Kata Raynare dengan jujurnya walau dia tahu kalau bermacam-macam dengan Esdeath bisa menyebabkan kematian.

"Hmm... Kalau begitu, sayang sekali ya... Ise hanya milikku, dan aku hanya miliknya..." kata Esdeath dengan senyuman yanderenya, sepertinya kau aman, Tatsumi, syukuri itu dan kencanlah dengan Mine tanpa rasa takut. Karena, Issei yang mendapatkan bebanmu, sebagai laki-laki yang dicintai Esdeath tentunya.

Raynare langsung berwaspada dan memastikan Esdeath tidak menyerangnya, dan untung saja walau hawanya terkesan membekukan, tapi Raynare dan kawan-kawannya yang bersembunyi itu berhasil bertahan dari aura yang sangat berbahaya itu.

Kurome hanya berdiri disamping Esdeath sambil memakan kuenya tanpa peduli seperti Koneko memakan permennya. Karena, Issei bukan urusannya sama sekali, dia kemari hanya untuk menemani tuannya, itu yang dia pikirkan.

"Aku ingin menyimpan tenagaku untuk nanti malam kalau aku bertemu dengan Issei, jadi aku biarkan kau hidup. Bukan berarti kau bisa mendekatinya, oke?" kata Esdeath yang terkesan mendominasi pembicaraan dan Raynare hanya mengangguk.

' _Tentu saja tidak, jalang. Aku yang akan mendapatkannya. Kau tidak tahu saja kalau Issei selalu memikirkan 'Valerie' dan aku ingin membantunya untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, bukan sebagai objek melakukan hal seoonoh._ ' Batin Raynare yang agak sinis pada Esdeath karena pikirannya.

Lalu, Esdeath berjalan pergi bersama Kurome yang mulai kehabisan biskuitnya, Kurome hanya makan biskuit sedari tadi dan diam melihat apa yang tuannya, Esdeath lakukan, sepertinya dia memikirkan seseorang juga sambil makan kue itu.

Jauh disana, ada seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang berbelanja makanan untuk memasakkan makanan untuk kekasihnya dan melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu yang mirip dengannya dan mengenakan pakaian khasnya yang terkesan menunjukkan 'aset'nya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Rias Gremory-san. Apa kau tahu tempat dimana Issei Phenex berada? Aku ingin bertemu dengan salah satu anggota peeragenya." Kata gadis berambut ungu itu dengan elegannya kepada gadis berambut merah yang kita kenal sebagai Rias Gremory.

"Oh iya, aku tahu, aku akan menemanimu kesana, tapi aku ingin belanja untuk memasak makanan untuknya, Medaka Kurokami. Lama tak jumpa juga omong-omong. Dan sepertinya kau mengincari Mashu-san kan?" Kata gadis bernama Rias ini kepada Medaka dengan yakinnya sambil membawa tas belanjaan yang belum terisi. Dan, dia mengangguk.

' _Mashu-kun, tunggu aku ya._ ' Batin Medaka dengan senyuman yang memiliki maksud yang sangat tersembunyi, kita semua tahu dia agak cerdik dalam hal-hal tertentu dan gadis yang mirip dengan Rias ini memikirkan sesuatu yang indah yang akan dilakukan bersama Ratu dari Naga Phenex ini.

Sementara, di sebuah kota di Inggris

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku untuk berlatih, ayah." Kata seorang gadis berambut hitam dan memiliki 'aset' yang mampu membuat pria memburunya dan wajah cantik serta berpakaian seolah-olah dia berakting menjadi seorang penyihir walau dia aslinya seorang penyihir.

"Sama-sama, Marcelia, ingatlah 'Creed' dari keluarga Ambrosius. Semoga Merlin membantumu melalui tongkat miliknya yang kau pegang sekarang." Kata laki-laki brewokan dan berpakaian seperti pendeta yang merupakan ayah dari gadis ini dengan senyuman tulus dan sebentar lagi Marcelia akan pergi.

Ayah dari Marcelia pun menyentuh 'aset' dari putrinya ini untuk sebentar sambil membacakan mantera untuk menjaga keselamatan puterinya. Lalu, dia melepaskan pegangannya itu dan memeluk putrinya dengan erat sebelum putrinya benar-benar pergi.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Marcelia." Kata ayahnya yang sudah mempersiapkan kepergian putrinya dan tersenyum untuk sebentar, dia tahu waktu bersama anaknya tinggal sebentar lagi karena dia akan membuat sebuah pakta terhadap laki-laki yang ia kenal sebagai Mashu Daemon.

"Ish, ayah! Pantas saja ibu tidak terlalu suka padamu. Tapi, sampai jumpa nanti, ayah." Kata Marcelia yang membawa kopernya dan tongkatnya, lalu pergi menuju tujuannya, yakni Jepang. Dia pun tersenyum tulus sambil berjalan.

' _Tunggu aku, Mashu-kun, kita akan bertemu dan kau akan menepati janjimu denganku._ ' Batin gadis bernama Marcelia sambil tersenyum dan mengingat momen indahnya bersama Mashu, dan memang, Mashu dan Marcelia ini saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Akhirnya, dia pun masuk dan menumpang di pesawat yang akan terbang ke Kuoh dan terbang menuju tempat dimana Mashu berada, menemui kekasihnya lagi yang sudah lama terpisah dengannya karena jarak, waktu, dan hal penting mereka.

Kembali ke kota Kuoh

Di sore harinya, Mashu yang sedang tertidur tiba-tiba bangun, berjalan dari kamarnya ke pintu depan dan memasang shield di rumahnya dan hanya dirinya dan Issei yang bisa masuk karena merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang sangat familiar dan berbahaya bagi mereka berdua, yakni, Esdeath.

"Mashu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Issei dengan penasaran sambil menonton anime favoritnya, yakni, Nankashi dan dia tertawa karena aksi dari orang-orangnya yang pintar-pintar bodoh dan doki-doki momen si sipir wanita yang menurutnya mirip dengan Medaka dan membandingkan itu dengan doki-doki momen dari yang dari gadis yang dimaksud kepada si Butler setianya itu.

"Aku memasang shield, Tuan Muda. Setidaknya cukup untuk membuat kita kabur sebelum Esdeath menemukan kita berdua, karena akan menjadi hal yang sangat merepotkan untuk kita apabila Esdeath sudah datang ke tempat kita. Jadi, cepat buatlah lingkaran sihirmu itu." Kata Mashu sambil memasang shield untuk melindungi mereka dari kejaran Esdeath.

[ **Cepatlah, Aibou! Ratumu tidak berbohong akan hal ini dan kita harus segera pergi!** ] kata Ddraig yang bangun secara tiba-tiba dan memberitahu Issei untuk kabur, seketika Albion ikut terbangun karena ulah Ddraig.

{ **Aku sepertinya merasakan keberadaan Esdeath... ESDEATH?! TIDAK! JANGAN!** } Kata Albion yang baru bangun dan membuat kepala Issei pusing, dia pun langsung menegur Albion dengan kesalnya, dan penuh rasa terganggu tentunya.

' _Ya, aku tahu itu, Ddraig dan Albion. Albion, kita tidak perlu takut dengan Esdeath karena kita akan segera kabur..._ ' kata Issei yang membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir dimana Mashu segera berlari ke lingkaran itu. Ya, mereka sangat terburu-buru akan suatu hal.

{ **Syukulah... Aku selamat...** } kata Albion dengan leganya sambil menghela napas dan kembali tertidur seperti biasa.

[ **Dasar naga malas... Tapi, ya dia temanku juga...** ] gumam Ddraig yang ikut tertidur bersama Albion. Issei dan Mashu pun segera berteleportasi ke sebuah tempat sebelum Esdeath masuk ke rumahnya dengan terburu-buru.

Sementara itu, di luar rumah mereka, wanita berambut biru muda tersenyum dan berjalan menuju rumah itu. Tentu saja dengan senyuman yang terkesan seduktif dan posesif seolah mengatakan 'Ise milikku' dan ditemani seorang gadis yang masih berusia belasan dan memakan biskuitnya, ya, sesuai dengan pikiran kalian, dia Esdeath dan Kurome.

"Ise, baumu ada disekitar sini, ne... Aku ingin bermain denganmu, Ise..." kata Esdeath itu dengan kesan seduktif dan posesif terkandung di kata-katanya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dari rumah itu dan menerobos shield yang dibuat oleh Mashu.

"Ne, [Ratu]mu tidak bisa menghalangiku untuk memilikimu dan kau memilikiku, Ise... Ayo kita bermain untuk satu malam penuh, ne, Ise..." kata Esdeath itu dengan seduktifnya seiring dia berdiri di depan pintu dan membukanya, hanya saja dia menemukan partikel kecil bekas teleportasi mereka.

"Oh, kau bermain petak umpet ya, kau membuatku semakin menginginimu saja, Ise..." kata Esdeath sambil berjalan kembali ke Kurome dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk mencari laki-laki yang dicintai olehnya.

"Kau bisa berlari dariku, tapi, kau tidak akan pernah bisa bersembunyi dariku, Ise... Karena aku bisa mengetahui baumu, Ise..." kata gadis itu sambil berjalan dengan Kurome yang mengikutinya dari belakang setelah membeli biskuit di sebuah toko.

Akhirnya, mereka terteleportasi ke hutan yang ada didekat sebuah gereja tua yang terabaikan. Dia melihat Raynare dan kawan-kawan yang membawa Asia dengan berat hati dan memberikannya ke seorang laki-laki berfedora yang tersenyum dengan jahatnya.

Dan, mereka juga melihat dua orang berzirah, yang satu hitam, yang satunya lagi putih, dan satu orang samurai tua dengan luka sayat 'X' di pipinya yang berjalan ke arah sana. Sepertinya mereka bertiga berkerja sama untuk satu hal yang sama, mereka sepertinya tidak begitu dikenal kecuali salah satu dari mereka, yakni samurai itu, si Battousai atau Himura Kenshin.

"Hah... Sebaiknya kau benar-benar menolongku dalam rencana ini, Kirito-san, Asuna-san." Kata Kenshin dengan nada dinginnya, ya semenjak kejadian Kaoru dan Kenji disandera oleh Dohnaseek, Kenshin menjadi sedikit lebih dingin daripada perkiraan.

"Tentu saja, ini demi adikku dan teman-temanku." Kata laki-laki berambut hitam dan berzirah hitam bernama Kirito itu dengan yakin dan jujur, Kenshin pun mengangguk ketika menanyakan itu pada Kirito dan perempuan berambut coklat dan berzirah putih itu mengangguk tanda mengiyakan apa yang dia katakan.

"Hm... Apa yang mereka akan lakukan, Mashu-san?" tanya Issei pada butler sekaligus [Ratu] terpercayanya, Mashu Daemon. Mashu pun menatap mereka semua sebentar dan melihat kondisi disekitarnya dengan hati-hati seperti elang yang melihat keadaan dibawahnya.

"Mereka seperti ingin bertarung untuk sesuatu, Tuan Muda. Ya, tapi alangkah baiknya kalau kita diam disini dan menunggu momen yang tepat untuk itu." Kata Mashu kepada Issei sambil mengangguk tanda setuju.

Sementara itu di kediaman Issei,

"Huh, are, Rias-san, apa kau tahu Mashu-kun dimana ya? Padahal aku sudah mengharapkan ini." Kata seorang gadis berambut ungu itu sambil membawa belanjaannya untuk siap dimasak, dan gadis berambut merah disebelahnya yang juga membawa belanjaan juga bingung dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Aku tidak tahu, Medaka-san. Mungkin, Mashu pergi bersama Issei. Mou~ padahal aku ingin memasakkannya sebuah masakan yang enak." Kata gadis berambut merah dengan nama Rias ini sambil ikut bingung kenapa rumah mereka kosong.

Bersamaan dengan itu, gadis berambut hitam dengan kunciran dibelakang datang dengan sebuah kantung berisikan bahan makanan dari belakang mereka, berserta gadis kecil berambut putih yang memakan biskuit.

"Ara ara, aku merasakan gadis yang memiliki aura sepertiku tadi. Namun, dia lebih jahat dan dingin... Ufufufu... Apakah 'Esdeath Partas' disini? Kita akan memiliki banyak pengunjung juga, Ufufu..." tanya Akeno dengan nada penasaran dan sedikit kesenangan.

"Kurome... Ada disini tadi... Kau benar, Akeno-san..." kata gadis berambut putih dengan nama Koneko ini yang memerhatikan remah biskuit yang jatuh di tanah. Ya, Koneko sepertinya tahu kalau Kurome memiliki kebiasaan yang sama. Mungkin, Rias dan kawan-kawan juga pernah bertemu dengan Esdeath dan pasukkan beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepat setelah kepergian Issei dari kerajaan Partas.

"Pertama, Akeno dan Koneko, sekarang Esdeath? Aduh, sainganku semakin banyak saja, Medaka-san..." kata Rias yang agak sedikit mengambek karena mendengar pembicaraan Akeno dan Koneko, ya mau bagaimana? Dia ingin berusaha memenangkan hati Issei lagi dan saingannya ada Akeno, Koneko, dan Esdeath, belum lagi kalau seandainya Raynare benar-benar mengambil langkah untuknya.

"Lagipula, kenapa kalian kemari Akeno, Koneko? Dan, kenapa kalian membawa bahan makanan juga, kalian ingin memasak ya?" tanya Rias dengan penasarannya, karena mereka datang kemari dengan kantung belanjaan juga.

"Ya sudah, Rias-san, aku tahu hal itu. Tapi, kita masak saja dulu di rumah ini." Kata Medaka dimana mereka berempat mengangguk dan masuk ke rumah. Ya, untuk memasak tentunya, tidak diketahui kalau Esdeath sedang bersembunyi di kamar milik Issei dan menunggu Issei untuk menyerangnya.

TBC

 **Yak! Bagaimana kemunculan Esdeath di FF ini? Apakah kalian setuju kalau Esdeath mendapat hati Issei dan mencuri keperawanannya? Entahlah, kita tidak tahu hal itu.**

 **Marcelia dan Medaka siap mendatangi Mashu dan membuat hidupnya bukan berisi latihan saja dan sepertinya peerage Issei mulai terisi pada beberapa bulan berikutnya.**

 **Wall peerage Issei**

 **King: Issei Phenex**

 **Queen: Mashu Daemon** *******

 **Bishop: Natsu Dragneel(Fairy Tail)(2 buah, semua Mutated)**

 **Knight 1: Himura 'Battousai' Kenshin(Rurouni Kenshin)**

 **Knight 2: Kirigaya 'Kirito' Kazuto(Sword Art Online)**

 **Rook 1: Medaka Kurokami(Medaka Box)(Mutated)**

 **Rook 2: Achilles(Mutated)**

 **Pawn 1: Jaka Sumandi(OC)**

 **Pawn 2: Vargas(Brave Frontier)(3 buah, 1 biasa 2 mutated)**

 **Pawn 3: Kanata(Trinity Universe)(Mutated(Dia itu 'Inu-Maou'))**

 **Pawn 4: Haruyuki(Accel World)**

 **Pawn 5: Daewi Han(God of Highschool, sebelum jadi dewa)(2 buah, mutated)**

 **Q1: Kenapa bukan Asia atau Marcelia melainkan Natsu? Ingat tujuan Issei dan Kanata bisa menggantikan peran Asia sebagai healer grup... Sehingga Natsu lebih dibutuhkan daripada Asia Argento**

 **Q2: Kenapa ane pilih Daewi Han? Aslinya kepingin Mori Jin atau Ji Han Han, tapi mereka terlalu OP... Si gadis berkacamata itu bagaimana? Well, ingat tujuan Issei saja...**

 **Q3: Kenapa bukan Esdeath melainkan Mashu? Esdeath Mashu, sekalipun dia memakai kekuatan maksimal dari Teigunya...**

 **Q4: Kenapa bukan Kurome atau Asuna melainkan Jaka? Ingat tujuan Issei... Ingin membangun peerage terkuat, bukan terbanyak gadisnya...**

 **Q5: Kenapa ane pilih Vargas? Ya, aku secara pribadi ingin menaruh Avant, bapaknya, cuman agak susah di plotnya dan dia terlalu OP dibanding anaknya...**

 **Q6: Kenapa Medaka satu-satunya cewek di peerage? Karena dia ingin disebelah Mashu... Simple...**

OMAKE 1

Mashu: Well, aku sedang menunggu keberadaan Marcelia...

Mashu: Sembari itu, ada yang tahu usiaku yang sebenarnya?

Cewek 1: 40!

Mashu: Salah...

Cewek 2: 30!

Mashu: Salah...

Cowok: 10000 tahun!

Mashu: *tepok jidat* Aku tidak setua itu...

Cewek 3: 25 tahun!

Mashu: Itu baru benar...

OMAKE 2

Issei: AUTHOR! KENAPA KAU MENJODOHKAN AKU DENGAN ESDEATH!?

Author: Terserah ane dong... Ini kan story ane...

Esdeath: Aku tidak keberatan dengan Issei, dia lebih kuat dibanding Tatsumi...

Tatsumi: Issei, ganti pekerjaanku ya... Mine, ayo kita jalan.

Mine: *blush berat* Ya... Aku ingin berjalan denganmu, Tatsumi...

Issei: Woi! Kenapa harus aku?!

Author: Cerita akan jauh lebih menarik jika demikian... *memegang dagu ala Azazel*

Esdeath: Ayo kita bermain di chapter selanjutnya...

Sementara, di ruang Auth

?: Aku kapan munculnya, toh? Aku ora tahu...

Author: Dua atau tiga chapter lagi, Jaka...

Jaka: Makasih, mas...

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 - Gadis Suci Bagian 1

Chapter 6 – Gadis Suci

Issei dan Mashu sedang bersembunyi di sebuah semak-semak sambil melihat Kenshin, Kirito, Asuna yang sedang berjalan menuju gereja itu dan sepertinya dia juga melihat Raynare dan kedua kawan setianya yang sedih karena melihat gadis berambut pirang dengan nama Asia ini.

"Hm... Apa yang mereka akan lakukan, Mashu-san?" tanya Issei pada butler sekaligus [Ratu] terpercayanya, Mashu Daemon. Mashu pun menatap mereka semua sebentar dan melihat kondisi disekitarnya dengan hati-hati seperti elang yang melihat keadaan dibawahnya.

"Mereka seperti ingin bertarung untuk sesuatu, Tuan Muda. Ya, tapi alangkah baiknya kalau kita diam disini dan menunggu momen yang tepat untuk itu." Kata Mashu kepada Issei sambil mengangguk tanda setuju, mereka terus berjalan melalui semak-semak itu dan mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

Disaat mereka mengatakan itu, Kirito, si pendekar berpakaian serba hitam dan berambut hitam itu menarik sebuah pedang yang berwarna yang senada dengan baju dan rambutnya dan sebuah pedang biru dari sarungnya yang ada dibelakangnya, lalu Kenshin menarik sebuah katana mata terbalik khasnya dan Asuna menarik sebuah pedang yang sangat tipis.

Mereka bertiga saling tatap dan mengangguk, lalu berlari menuju gereja itu dan mereka langsung berlari menuju gereja yang ada di depan mereka, dan mereka sudah siap untuk menyerang musuhnya yang ada disana dan mengalahkan mereka semua.

Tentu saja para pendeta perang itu berdiri di depan pintu gereja setelah memasukkan Asia di dalam sana dan menghadang mereka, jumlahnya sekitar beberapa peleton tentara dan mereka memegang pedang cahaya dan menperingatkan mereka.

"Kalian tidak bo- ARGH!" teriak salah satu dari mereka ketika beberapa dari mereka ditebas oleh Kenshin, Kirito. Dan Asuna yang beraliansi dan berkerja sama untuk menyerang mereka. Setelah beberapa kali serang, Mashu dan Issei langsung berlari ke arah mereka semua dan menyerang beberapa pendeta itu.

"Kau kan," kata Kenshin sambil menatap kedua pria yang berambut coklat dengan bang pirang yang memakai kaos merah dan celana panjang hitam yang memiliki nama Issei Phenex dan seorang laki-laki berjabrik jingga yang memakai pakaian seorang butler bernama Mashu Daemon itu.

"Kau pergi saja ke gereja itu, kami sudah lama tidak menggunakan kemampuan kita, ceh... [God's Scale]! [Sword Void! Summon, Twin Azure!]" kata Mashu, lalu sebuah aura biru dengan bentuk zirah di badan bagian atas dan aura biru dan merah berbentuk pedang yang dipegang kedua tangannya muncul.

( **Akhirnya, waktunya beraksi, bung!** ) kata Lancelot setelah lama tertidur dengan semangat dan girangnya karena mereka kembali berperang setelah beberapa bulan libur dari misi mereka karena alasan tertentu.

Dan, cahaya itu hilang seketika dan menunjukkan sebuah zirah dan pedang kembar berwarna merah di tangan kanannya dan kembarannya yang berwarna biru di tangan kirinya dan menebaskan kedua pedang itu ke peleton musuh yang ada di depannya.

"Kalian masuk saja, aku perlu pemanasan disini, heh..." kata Issei sambil mengeluarkan kedua sarung tangan, salah satunya berwarna merah, dan satunya lagi berwarna putih. Sinar biru berlian keluar dari sarung tangan berwarna putihnya yang menutup tangan kanannya dan sinar hijau zamrud keluar dari sarung tangan merah yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"SERANG MEREKA, MEREKA ITU 'DRAGON AND PHOENIX DUO'! KITA AKAN DIBERI HADIAH OLEH DOHNASEEK-SAMA JIKA KITA MENGALAHKANNYA!" Kata salah satu dari peleton pendeta tersebut dan semua langsung menyerangnya. Namun, sebelum mereka berhasil menyerangnya.

{ **DIVIDE!** }

[ **BOOST!** ]

Issei pun meninju beberapa musuhnya dengan sarung tangan birunya dan kekuatan para pendeta yang tertinju itu sepertinya terambil setengah olehnya dan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang sudah ditambah kekuatannya sebesar dua kali lipat untuk meninju mereka dan tinjunya dilapisi api phenex, dimana para pendeta perang itu langsung terbakar di tempat.

Mashu dan Issei pun menyerang beberapa peleton itu dan semua peleton kesusahan dan kewalahan dalam acara serang menyerang itu. Beberapa sudah terbakar oleh Issei dan terpotong jadi beberapa bagian oleh Mashu dengan teknik berpedang kembarnya itu.

{ **DIVIDE! X10** }

[ **BOOST! X10** ]

Semua musuh yang ada di depannya langsung lemas seketika dan cahaya yang ada di pedangnya pun redup karena diserap oleh Issei dan kekuatannya di perbesar olehnya. Lalu, Mashu mengalirkan semacam sihirnya ke kedua pedangnya dan melompat hingga dia berdiri di depan Issei.

Issei pun mengalirkan semua tenaganya ke kedua tangannya dan membentuk bola aura bercampur api yang sangat besar, sementara kedua pedang Mashu bersinar dengan terangnya seperti lampu ultraviolet sampai semua pendeta yang ingin menyerangnya tidak bisa melihat dan menutup matanya karena aksi mereka.

"TWIN DRAGON-PHOENIX SHURIKEN SHOT!" Teriak mereka berdua sebelum Mashu menebas kedua pedangnya dengan pola 'X' sebanyak dua kali dan Issei meninju kedua bola auranya itu, lalu aura 'X' yang keluar dari pedang Mashu bersatu dengan bola aura dan api milik Issei ketika mereka meluncur dan bersatu dengan bola aura itu, membuat sebuah shuriken, lalu...

BOOM!

Semua peleton pendeta yang menyerang mereka sudah menjadi abu bakar dan berbaring di tempat dan tidak bergerak sama sekali karena kekuatan apinya terlalu kuat, sampai air suci mereka ikut terbakar dan beberapa dari mereka juga memiliki bekas tebasan di seluruh tubuhnya begitu mereka ditabrak dengan bola aura shuriken buatan Mashu dan Issei.

"Huh... Tadi itu kurang seru..." keluh Issei pada Mashu yang masih tidak berkeringat sekalipun walau dihadang oleh sekelompok pendeta perang karena mereka semua lemah dan tidak berdaya di depan Issei dan Mashu yang sudah veteran dalam perang serta misi.

"Ya, Kurokami-san dan Esdeath masih lebih kuat dibanding mereka semua walau dicampur..." kata Mashu sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berdiri disamping Issei. Issei pun mengangguk tanda setuju dan bosan.

"Oh ya, laki-laki berambut hitam dan Kenshin bisa menjadi [Kuda] kita. Perempuan berambut coklat muda itu juga bisa, sayangnya... Kita hanya ingin satu perempuan di Peerage kita... Namun, untuk masalah merekutnya, kita akan membantu mereka sebelum itu... Kurokami-san bisa dipercaya untuk menjadi [Benteng] kita..." kata Mashu yang teringat dengan apa yang mereka perbuat dan mengatakan itu secara tiba-tiba.

Sementara itu, mereka yang sudah masuk ke gereja itu dikagetkan oleh beberapa peleton pendeta perang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari berbagai sudut. Namun, mereka hanya kaget untuk sebentar dan langsung menyerang mereka. Kenshin menebaskan pedangnya dengan arah horizontal ke perut beberapa pendeta tersebut sebelum mereka sempat membuat pedang cahayanya menyentuh badan mereka.

Dan, mereka semua terlempar lalu pingsan di tempat karena pedang dari samurai dengan luka sayat yang khas di pipinya itu sangatlah tumpul karena dia membalikkan mata pedangnya sebelum bertarung, sementara, Kirito dan Asuna sudah sibuk semenjak tadi.

Sementara itu, di sebuah tempat dimana orang-orang yang terikat berada, mereka sedang duduk di sebuah tempat dan beberapa dari mereka tertidur hingga ada suara tali yang terlepas karena semacam sihir angin yang memotong talinya.

Yang berhasil melepaskan diri ini adalah salah seorang gadis yang ditahan oleh pasukan Dohnaseek dan memiliki pakaian hijau dan rambut pirang yang dikuncir. Dia sepertinya yang memakai sihir itu karena dia yang berhasil melepaskan ikatan pada tubuhnya dan dia melepas sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara karena menahan mulutnya untuk berbicara.

Walau rasanya sakit karena barang itu sangat melekat pada mulutnya, dia berhasil melepaskan benda itu tanpa membuat suara dan membuat penjaga sadar kalau ada yang lepas. Dia pun segera melihat ke arah temannya yang diikat.

Dia pun mengendap-endap ke temannya yang berambut biru dan memakai pakaian yang sedikit terbuka dengan tanpa suara sambil berdoa di hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh musuh-musuhnya. Langkah kakinya bagaikan langkah yang tak terdengar suaranya dan para penjaga yang diluar memang sedang sibuk di depan karena serangan tiba-tiba.

Setelah itu, dia melepaskan sesuatu yang menahan mulutnya untuk berbicara itu dan perempuan itu hampir ingin teriak karena merasa kesakitan karena yang menutup mulutnya itu sangatlah susah untuk dibuka kalau dia membukanya dengan pelan, untung gadis berambut pirang itu berhasil menutup mulutnya.

"Stttt... Sinon-san, jangan berisik, nanti gerak gerik kita akan diketahui oleh musuh kita." Kata gadis itu sambil menenangkan temannya yang hampir teriak kesakitan akibat sesuatu yang menahan mulutnya itu dilepas dengan sedikit kasar dengan menutup mulutnya sebentar, lalu melepasnya pegangannya pada mulut gadis itu, lalu melepaskan ikatan tali pada tangannya dengan sihir anginnya.

"Itu sakit, Suguha-san, tapi, terima kasih." Kata gadis berambut biru yang bernama Sinon pada temannya yang berambut pirang yang sedang berjongkok disebelahnya itu dan mereka berdua pun berdiri sambil mengendap-endap menuju pintu yang ada di ruangan itu. Teriakan 'Serang para penyusup!' terdengar dengan begitu jelas di telinga mereka dan mereka hanya mengendap-ngendap untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Sama-sama, Sinon... Sepertinya kita ada teman disini..." kata gadis berambut pirang dengan nama Suguha sambil mengendap-ngendap bersama dengan gadis biru dengan nama Sinon, tapi seorang wanita 40-an bersama dengan seorang laki-laki 20-an berjabrik coklat sedang terikat dan membuat suara, sehingga mereka menyadari kalau ada dua orang lagi yang harus dibebaskan

Suguha pun segera berjalan ke wanita berusia 40-an yang memakai kimono biru dan berambut hitam itu, lalu, menggunakan sihir anginnya untuk memotong tali yang mengikatnya. Akhirnya, wanita itu lepas dari ikatannya dan berdiri, dia pun juga melakukan hal yang sama pada laki-laki berjabrik coklat itu. Lalu, mereka berdua berdiri di depan dua gadis yang memakai pakaian versi game onlinenya itu.

"Terima kasih, nona..." kata wanita itu dengan sopannya, ya seperti ibu-ibu Jepang pada era ketika dia berusia 20-an pada umumnya. Kesopanan khas wanita Jepang pada saat itu tidak hilang dari cara berbicaranya dan anaknya ikut berdiri disebelahnya ketika dia sedang berterima kasih.

"Ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diri, namaku Himura Kaoru, isteri dari Himura Kenshin dan ibu dari Himura Kenji." kata wanita berusia 40 tahunan itu sambil membungkuk dengan hormat di depan kedua gadis. Lalu, Suguha hanya bisa tertawa dengan canggung dan Sinon hanya menemaninya dibelakang.

"Namaku Himura Kenji, anak dari Himura Kenshin dan Himura Kaoru. Bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu dan temanmu, nona?" kata laki-laki berusia 20-an itu sambil membungkuk di depan Suguha dan berdiri kembali menjabat tangannya.

"Tidak usah seperti itu, Kaoru-baa-san, Himura-san. Namaku Kirigaya Suguha, salam kenal." Katanya dengan canggung lalu membalas tundukkannya dengan sopan, sepertinya dia mengetahui cara membalasnya karena sering diajarkan ketika dia mengambil les kendo ketika ia masih kecil.

"Aku Asada Sinon, salam kenal, nona..." kata Sinon dengan sopan dan kalem seperti biasa sambil menunduk di hadapan mereka berdua dengan sopannya, sama seperti temannya yang berambut pirang bernama Suguha itu.

Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan tanpa suara menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan pelan, berharap tidak membangunkan dua penjaga yang mereka lihat sedang tidur disisi kiri dan kanan pintu penjara yang ada disebelah mereka ketika mereka ingin keluar dari pintu itu.

Akhirnya mereka menangkap kedua penjaga itu dan membuatnya pingsan di dalam dengan menarik mereka dengan keras di tengkuk mereka, lalu mengambil barang yang bisa diambil oleh mereka, yakni dua buah pedang cahaya dan dua buah pistol cahaya, namun sepertinya mereka hanya butuh satu pistol cahaya itu.

"Serahkan pistolnya kepadaku, Suguha." Kata Sinon dengan nada pelan dan seperti berbisik, lalu Suguha mengangguk dan memberinya sebuah pistol yang dimaksud, lalu dia mengambil pedang cahaya itu dan menyimpan satu untuk dirinya sendiri...

"Ada yang ingin satu pedang ini lagi?" tanya Suguha dengan nada pelan dan mennyodorkannya kepada Kaoru yang ada dibelakang Sinon yang berada dibelakangnya, namun Kaoru menggeleng pelan tanda menolak dengan halus.

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk memegang sebuah pedang, jadi kuserahkan pada Kenji saja. Walaupun, aku seorang guru Kendo aliran Kamiya." Kata Kaoru pada mereka dengan pelan, lalu Kenji langsung mengangkat tangannya dengan pelan, lalu Suguha mengoper pedang cahaya yang belum aktif itu ke Kenji dan dia segera menangkapnya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Kenji begitu dia menangkap pedang itu, dia melihat pedang itu dengan teliti dan menyalakan pedang itu. Lalu, mereka berempat keluar dan membuat kerusuhan disana. Sehingga sebagian musuh datang kepada mereka.

Kembali di tempat mereka, ketika Kenshin melihat sesosok laki-laki berfedora itu, dia langsung berlari kepadanya dan melompat, lalu mencoba untuk menebas punggungnya. Hanya saja, serangannya tertahan oleh laki-laki berbaju pendeta yang memiliki rambut putih dan tatapan seorang yang sangat gila, tak lain dari seorang bernama Freed Selzen.

Dia menahan serangan Kenshin beberapa meter sebelum dia menyerang pria berfedora itu dengan pedang cahayanya yang bertabrakan dengan pedang mata terbalik milik Kenshin dan Kenshin pun segera melompat kebelakang, lalu mendarat, hanya saja dia melihat Freed yang sudah di depannya dan mengahalang serangannya.

"Freed Selzen, dimana keluargaku?!" tanya Kenshin dengan suara penuh amarah keluar dari mulutnya dan matanya menatap tajam Freed sambil mendorongnya, lalu mencoba menebasnya di perut. Lalu, Freed terdorong dan dia tersenyum dengan gilanya sambil melesat ke Kenshin.

Hanya saja, Kirito langsung maju dan menyerangnya dengan kedua pedangnya, lalu Freed mengambil satu pedang cahaya lagi dan memakainya untuk menebas pipi kiri Kirito dengan pedang cahaya keduanya yang dia pegang menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Tentu saja, pengalaman Kirito di dunia VRMMORPGnya itu membuatnya mampu menghalangi serangan Freed mengunakan refleksnya dengan pedang berwarna hitam yang dia pegang menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bernama 'Elucidator' walau memakan sedikit waktu untuk melakukannya, lalu dia melompat kebelakang.

Hanya saja, Freed dengan cepat melesat ke Kirito dengan kecepatan yang hampir tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata manusia yang tidak terlatih dan mencoba untuk menyerangnya dengan kedua pedangnya, lalu Kirito menghalanginya dengan salah satu pedangnya dan menyerang dengan pedang yang lain. Mereka pun saling beradu jurus dengan

Asuna melihat itu sebagai kesempatan untuk menyerang pria berfedora itu bersama Kenshin, mereka pun memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dengan berlari menuju pria berfedora itu, namun seorang gadis dengan pakaian _gothic lolita_ menghalangi serangan Asuna.

"Minggir! Aku tidak ingin melukaimu!" kata Asuna terhadap gadis berpakaian lolita dan berambut pirang kuncir dua itu. Dia menghalangi serangan Asuna dengan tombak cahaya berwarna pinknya dan dia pun menyerang Asuna setelah itu, namun tatapannya seperti tidak menginginkan untuk melakukan hal ini

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku terpaksa... Ini semua demi 'Asia'..." kata gadis itu sambil melemparkan tombak itu, hanya saja berhasil ditepis oleh Asuna menggunakan rapier yang dia miliki dengan menebasnya ke arah vertikal dari atas ke bawah, lalu memasang kuda-kudanya dengan cepat melesat ke arah gadis itu.

Gadis itu pun tidak menerima serangan karena sengaja dibuat meleset dari sasarannya oleh Asuna, namun kecepatan dan kekuatannya membuat gadis itu diam di tempat dan terdiam begitu saja. Lalu, Kenshin mencoba untuk menebas laki-laki berfedora yang berdiri di depan salib dimana seorang gadis berpakaian biarawati dirantai tangan dan kakinya.

"Aku akan berhenti, tapi, tolong selamatkan gadis malang yang ada di salib itu." Kata gadis berrambut pirang dan berkuncir dua yang memakai pakaian _Gothic Lolita_ dengan nada memohon dan Asuna melihat ke arah gadis berpakaian biarawati dan berambut pirang panjang yang disalib itu.

"Baiklah, akan kuselamatkan dia semampuku..." kata Asuna yang mengangguk karena apa yang dia lihat sangatlah menggugah hatinya dan membuatnya ingin menyelamatkan gadis yang ada di salib itu, hanya saja, beberapa pasukan pendeta mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang, dan dia menghajar mereka semua dengan rapiernya itu.

Laki-laki itu memutarkan badannya kebelakang dan dia langsung membentuk sebuah tombak cahaya berwarna biru di tangan kanannya lalu menghalangi serangan dari Kenshin dengan mudahnya seperti itu bukan apa-apa baginya.

"Kau sudah memilih keputusanmu ya, Himura Battousai." Katanya dengan nada licik penuh rencna jahat sambil membentuk satu tombak lagi di tangan kirinya dan mencoba untuk menusuk perut Kenshin. Hanya saja, Kenshin berhasil menghindari serangannya.

"Ya aku sudah memilih keputusanmu, yaitu tidak memilih pasukanmu! Aku menyadari apa yang kau akan perbuat akan mengalahkan manusia, aku akan melindungi mereka semampuku!" kata Kenshin dengan nada serius dan dia terlihat yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan dan berdiri sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk melakukan salah satu jurusnya.

Namun matanya tertuju ke seorang gadis berpakaian biarawati dan berambut pirang panjang yang sedang disalib dan gadis berdress ungu yang memiliki surai hitam panjang, dan wajahnya sepertinya rupawan. Namun, bukan itu fokus Kenshin, tapi, apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu.

"Tunggu apalagi, Raynare! Cepat ambil [Sacred Gear] gadis itu! Aku akan mengurus si Battousai ini! Mittelt, kenapa kau diam saja, serang gadis itu! Kalawarner, kau dimana?!" kata laki-laki berfedora itu pada gadis berambut hitam dan berambut pirang itu dengan nada seperti seorang bosnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tombak cahaya emas dari entah dimana, terlempar dengan begitu cepat menuju laki-laki berfedora itu. Hanya saja, dia menangkisnya dengan tombak cahaya miliknya yang selama ini dia pegang menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Doryuusen!" kata Kenshin sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah depan dan menabrak lantai, membuat beberapa pasir dan batu menabrak tubuhnya untuk membuatnya lengah, lalu Kenshin melesat dengan kecepatan yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh manusia dengan mata yang terlatih. Jarak mereka hanya sekitar beberapa meter saja.

Laki-laki berfedora itu pun kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat, lalu dia tidak sadar kalau Kenshin sudah ada didepannya. Dia tidak sadar kalau Kenshin bukanlah lawan yang dapat ia kalahkan dengan mudah karena dia memiliki ilmu berpedang yang cukup tinggi untuk merepotkan musuhnya.

"Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu..." kata Kenshin sambil menyarungkan katananya dengan pelan namun pasti, mengumpulkan kekuatannya di satu tangannya, melakukan posisi kuda-kuda dari jurus pamungkasnya. Dia menatap laki-laki itu dengan sigap sambil membaca jurusnya.

"Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!" teriaknya sambil menarik pedangnya sekuat tenaga, dan pedangnya mengenai pinggang kanan dari laki-laki berfedora itu sebelum dia menyadari kalau Kenshin akan menyerangnya. Membuatnya terpental menuju tembok yang ada disebelahnya. Tembok itu memang terdorong ke belakang, tapi tidak menghasilkan lubang, hanya sebatas kawah kecil saja.

"Asia, aku akan melepaskanmu, tunggu sebentar." Kata gadis berambut hitam bernama Raynare itu sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke dada biarawati itu dan membaca manteranya dengan pelan dan hati-hati agar tidak membunuh gadis itu.

"Ya, Raynare-san." Kata biarawati berambut pirang bernama Asia itu sambil melihat temannya yang berambut hitam, Raynare membuat mantera yang aslinya digunakan untuk melepaskannya dari rantai yang mengikatnya di salib itu, dan seketika, rantainya lepas dari kedua tangan dan kakinya, dan dia terjatuh, namun badannya ditopang oleh Raynare.

Raynare, gadis yang menopang Asia dan temannya, Mittelt si gadis _gothic lolita_ itu pun mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya dari punggungnya, sayap itu terlihat seperti sayap gagak, hanya saja ukurannya adalah ukuran manusia. Dan mereka menggunakan sayap tersebut untuk terbang ke atas, bersamaan dengan seorang gadis berambut biru yang memegang tombak emas.

"Dohnaseek..." Kata mereka bertiga dengan nada pelan dan bersamaan, suara mereka menciptakan sebuah harmoni dalam teriakan perang mereka. Ketiga gadis ini memasang wajah serius dan seperti seorang kakak perempuan menjaga adiknya, tak terkecuali Mittelt.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan Asia mati demi keuntunganmu sendiri!" kata mereka bertiga secara bersamaan, sambil membuat tombak cahayanya masing-masing di tangan mereka yang tidak dipakai untuk menahan tubuh dari gadis biarawati itu.

"Hahahahahaha..." Tawa laki-laki berpakaian formal putih dan memiliki topi fedora yang mempunyai warna yang senada dengan pakaiannya itu dengan kejahatan dan kelicikan terkandung dalam tawanya sambil menutup matanya dengan jidat.

Freed ikut tertawa dengan jahatnya bersama dengan bosnya itu, membuar Kirito mengehentikan serangannya dan melompat kebelakang sambil bersiaga dengan kuda-kudanya menggunakan kedua pedangnya yang sedari tadi ia pegang itu.

Asuna dan Kenshin juga bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh tawa Dohnaseek dan Freed, seketika pintu gereja terbuka dan memunculkan dua orang pemuda, salah satunya memiliki rambut coklat dengan bang pirang, yang satunya mempunyai jabrik jingga. Tak lain dari 'Dragon-Phoenix Duo' yang namanya sudah tersebar di dunia supernatural, beranggotakan Issei Phenex dan Mashu Daemon.

"Huh... Kalian berdua yang membuat rencana jahat itu ya?" tanya Issei si pemuda berambut coklat dengan bang pirang yang memakai baju merah dan celana panjang hitam serta sepatu kets putih khasnya dengan nada mempertanyakan sambil menunjuk Freed dan Dohnaseek, si pria berfedora itu.

"Sepertinya, Issei..." kata temannya yang berjabrik jingga dan berpakaian serba hitam dengan nama Mashu Daemon, yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat ditakutkan sambil memegang kedua pedang yang berwarna merah di tangan kanannya dan merah di tangan kirinya.

Tempat yang mereka lihat itu adalah tempat yang agak tua walau ada beberapa baris kursi panjang yang tertata dengan rapih dan beberapanya lagi sudah hancur atau berantakan karena pertarungan yang tadi dilakukan oleh beberapa oknum yang ada di tempat itu.

"Ayo, sekarang adalah waktunya." Kata Issei sambil mengalirkan api ke kedua tangannya dan Mashu mengangguk sambil mengalirkan kekuatannya ke kedua pedang yang dia pegang itu sambil menatap Freed dan Dohnaseek yang ternyata sudah berjalan dan berdiri di depan altar dari tempat itu.

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat dimana orang memakai tempat itu untuk pergi ke dalam atau ke luar negeri dan dimana alat transportasi udara yang berwarna putih dengan tulisan nama perusahaan pemilik alat tersebut berjejer dengan rapihnya di tempat itu, terdapat seorang gadis yang menunggu di sebuah area.

Area ini biasanya dipakai untuk seseorang untuk menunggu entah teman, orang tur, ataupun keluarga yang menunggunya di sisi lain dari area ini, namun sepertinya gadis itu menunggu seorang pria idamannya yang berjanji untuk menemuinya diarea itu. Gadis itu berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki

"Mashu-kun, kau kapan datangnya, aku menunggumu tahu." Kata gadis itu sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan terlihat sangat tidak sabar, lalu dia menutup matanya dan memfokuskan pikirannya pada sebuah bola kristal yang terlihat menempel di sebuah tongkat sihir yang dia selalu bawa.

Kristal itu memberi pandangan tentang apa yang si [Ratu] dari Issei Phenex ini lakukan bersama tuannya dan sepertinya dia mengetahui tempat itu. Dia pun membuka matanya dan tersenyum kembali, mengetahui letak calon kekasihnya yang memiliki jabrik jingga itu.

"Ternyata kau sedang sibuk ya, aku akan mendatangimu di gereja itu, tunggu aku ya..." kata gadis itu sambil berdiri, lalu memanggil sebuah lingkaran sihir dibawah kakinya, lalu lingkaran itu bersinar dengan terangnya sambil membuat gadis itu dan sebuah koper yang ada disebelahnya menghilang setelah beberapa detik.

Lalu lingkaran itu hilang dan berubah menjadi partikel bercahaya yang hanya menyala untuk sebentar. Setelah beberapa detik telah berlalu begitu saja dengan tatapan orang ke arah sumber cahaya terang itu, partikel bercahaya itu menghilang seketika.

Lain ceritanya di sebuah hutan dekat gereja tua itu, ternyata gadis dengan pakaian jenderal dan rambut biru panjang khasnya sedang berjalan ke arah gereja itu dengan senyuman yang sangat posesif yang menandakan kalau itu adalah dia dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang memiliki warna iris yang sama seperti warna rambutnya dengan pakaian sekolah serba hitamnya berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Ise, kau bisa kabur, tapi aku bisa menemukanmu. Ise, tunggu aku ya." Kata gadis itu dengan senyuman dan nada yang sangat khas baginya, dari situ kita semua tahu kalau gadis itu tidak lain dari Esdeath Partas yang berjalan bersama Kurome dibelakangnya. Berjalan untuk mencari Issei Phenex, yang tengah bertarung di gereja itu.

Di sebuah dapur yang berada di rumah Issei, Rias, Medaka, dan Akeno yang sibuk memasak akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan masakan mereka, masakan Rias dan Medaka memang terkenal dengan rasanya yang sangat enak dan aromanya yang menggunggah selera, laki-laki yang disukai mereka adalah laki-laki yang beruntung, sudah cantik, indah, bisa masak pula, siapa yang tidak mau?

"Aku sudah selesai memasak untuk Ise-kun. Tunggu aku ya, Ise." Kata gadis berambut merah dengan nama Rias itu dan dipotong dengan Akeno yang mendekatkan tangannya ke mulutnya seperti seorang 'yamato nadeshiko' pada umumnya.

"Ufufufu, Aku yang akan memberinya makan dulu." Kata Akeno dengan nada yang sedikit memicu amarah Rias, dan Rias pun berjalan ke Akeno dengan kecemburuan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya dan aura merah yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Apa, yang, kau, bilang, Akeno?" tanya Rias dengan cemburunya yang akhirnya memulai pertengkaran dengan Akeno yang menutup matanya sambil mengeluarkan aura kuning dan pertengkaran tatap-tatapan diantara dua gadis pun dimulai, sementara Medaka hanya sibuk dengan masakannya sendiri yang sudah selesai.

"Mashu-kun, pasti suka ini." Katanya dengan nada gembira sambil menyiapkan makanan untuk laki-laki yang diidamkannya walau aslinya Mashu sudah memilih gadis lain diatasnya dan keperjakaannya dicuri oleh mantan tuannya yang merupakan ibu dari Rias dan tidak ada yang tahu akan hal itu.

Ditempat yang lain, terdapat seorang gadis bersurai putih bagaikan salju, memiliki dress yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, sedang tertidur disebuah kasur. Disebelah ranjangnya terdapat seorang laki-laki yang memakai pakaian berwarna merah dan memiliki rambut hitam bang pirang serta janggut domba khasnya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Ise begitu kau bangun dengan kekuatan barumu, Valerie. Kau hanya perlu tidur beberapa hari saja." Kata laki-laki itu pada gadis yang berambut putih panjang dengan nama Valerie ini, mungkinkah dia Valerie Lucifer yang selalu ada di hati sang Naga bersayap api itu? Itu lain cerita.

 **TBC**

 **Wall peerage Issei**

 **King: Issei Phenex**

 **Queen: Mashu Daemon**

 **Bishop: Natsu Dragneel(Fairy Tail)(2 buah, semua Mutated)**

 **Knight 1: Himura 'Battousai' Kenshin(Rurouni Kenshin)**

 **Knight 2: Kirigaya 'Kirito' Kazuto(Sword Art Online)**

 **Rook 1: Medaka Kurokami(Medaka Box)(Mutated)**

 **Rook 2: Hajime Sugoroku(Nanbaka)*(Dulu: Achiles(Sejarah))**

 **Pawn 1: Jaka Sumandi(OC)**

 **Pawn 2: Vargas(Brave Frontier)(3 buah, 3 mutated)**

 **Pawn 3: Kanata(Trinity Universe)(Mutated(Dia itu 'Inu-Maou'))**

 **Pawn 4: Haruyuki(Accel World)**

 **Pawn 5: Daewi Han(God of Highschool, sebelum jadi dewa)(2 buah, mutated)**

 ***Menggantikan Achiles karena Hajime memang kuat di serinya(Nanbaka) dan ane lihat dia tidak terlalu OP, sehingga memasukkannya ke Rook dalam peerage Issei bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.**

 **Appearance Refrence OC dan karakter yang berubah gender:**

 **Mashu: Lavi(D-Gray Man, Appearance mudanya), Heiwajima Shizuo(Durarara!, appearance aslinya). Hanya saja rambutnya berwarna jingga, bermata hitam, berpakaian serba hitam, dan terlihat lebih gagah dibanding mereka. Lalu, pada appearance tuanya, dia tidak memakai kacamata hitam dan matanya hitam, juga dia tidak merokok.  
Marcelia: Ayaka Kagari(Witch Craft Works), hanya saja dia memakai pakaian dan memiliki tongkat yang hampir sama seperti Megumin(Kono Suba), memiliki oppai yang sedikit lebih besar dibanding Kagari, dan mukanya lebih mirip seperti Ai-chan(Getsuyoubi no Tawawa) serta dia beberapa centi lebih pendek dibanding Kagari itu sendiri** **dan beberapa centi lebih tinggi dibanding Ai-chan.  
Jaka: Gabriel Laurent/Galauman(Galauman), hanya saja kulitnya lebih kecoklatan dibanding si Gabriel.  
Valerie Lucifer: Chidorigafuchi Aine(Masou Gakuen HxH), hanya saja matanya biru, lebih terlihat sifat pendiamnya, memiliki oppai yang sedikit lebih besar dibandingnya dan memakai dress putih.**

 **Disclaimer: Ane ngak punya chara apapun selain OC, mau yang muncul atau yang dijadikan refrensi... Mereka semua milik penciptanya masing-masing...**

 **Harem? Tebak saja sendiri melalui jalan cerita ini...**

 **Setelah chapter ini, wall special tidak ada...**


	7. Chapter 7 - Gadis Suci Bagian 2

Chapter 7 – Gadis Suci Part II

( **A/N: Warning! Plot-Twist dimana-mana.** )

Semua orang yang berada disana menatap Freed dan Dohnaseek dengan tatapan heran penuh kebingungan, entah apa yang terjadi. Kita semua tidak tahu akan hal itu. Mereka terus tertawa layaknya mereka memenangkan sebuah pertarungan.

Mashu dan Issei yang berdiri dibelakang mereka pun segera maju dan membagi dua targetnya, Mashu menyerang Freed dengan kedua pedangnya, dan Issei menghajar Dohnaseek dengan [Boosted Gear]nya. Spontan, Freed pun menghalangi serangan Mashu dengan mudahnya, dan membuat pedang mereka bertabrakan.

Sementara, Dohnaseek terbang ke atas langit dan menciptakan dua buah tombak cahaya di tangannya dan menembakkannya ke Issei dengan cepat, seperti angin. Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, Issei memukul kedua tongkat itu menggunakan [Divine Dividing]nya dalam waktu yang berbeda namun intervalnya cukup dekat.

[ **DIVIDE!** ] [Divine Dividing]nya pun membagi dua dan meresap kekuatan yang diterima dari kedua tombak itu, memicu amarah Dohnaseek yang membuatnya memanggil beberapa tombak secara bersamaan dan membuat Issei menghindari serangan itu dengan mudahnya sambil membuat [Divine Dividing]nya berkerja.

[ **DIVIDE!** ]

[ **BOOST!** ]

Seiring berjalannya waktu dan seiring Issei menghindari lemparan tombak Dohnaseek bagaikan orang yang menghindari lemparan batu dengan mudahnya, Issei merasakan kekuatannya semakin banyak seiring waktu berjalan dan seiring waktu berjalan juga, Dohnaseek merasa lemah.

"Dragon..." Kata Issei yang melesat ke arah Dohnaseek sambil menarik tangannya kebelakang dan mengalirkan sebagian kekuatannya ke tangannya. Seketika sinar campuran merah dan putih bersinar dari tangannya Issei, membuat Dohnaseek tidak bisa melihat Issei.

"Punch!" Akhirnya, Issei pun sudah ada di depan Dohnaseek dan menghajarnya di mukanya, dimana akhirnya dia terpantul ke atap gereja itu, menembus bagian kaca dari atap itu dan mencicipi jebakan yang ia buat sendiri, yaitu sebuah perisai listrik tak terlihat yang dibuat olehnya. Ditambah lagi, mukanya sudah setengah hancur karena serangannya.

Raynare dan teman-temannya yang sedang ada diatas orang-orang itu pun memanfaatkan kesempatan yang hanya ada sekali seumur hidup dan membuat mereka kabur dari tempat itu. Raynare yang membawa Asia pun mempercepat terbangnya, hanya saja.

Mittelt dan Kalawarner yang ada di depan Raynare dan terbang lebih cepat darinya tertabrak oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat dan dia tersetrum oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat itu, membuat Raynare berhenti terbang dan menangkap kedua temannya yang terjatuh itu, lalu membawa mereka ke tempat yang jauh dari Freed dan kawan-kawannya.

"Muahahahahahahaha! Kami tidak akan biarkan kalian kabur sebelum kami mendapatkan [Twilight Healing] dari gad... UGH!" Kata Freed sambil tertawa dan mencoba untuk menebas Mashu dengan kedua pedangnya, namun Mashu berhasil menemukan bagian tubuh yang bisa dia serang dengan pedangnya, yakni, pinggangnya

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain, dia mendorong Freed dengan kuat dan menebas pinggangnya. Hanya saja, Freed langsung tahu. Tapi, begitu dia berusaha menghalangi pedang Mashu dengan pedangnya, pedangnya patah dan mengenai pinggangnya.

Freed merasakan sakit yang amat sangat menyakitkan dan terpental kearah yang sama seperti arah serangan Mashu, bagai kura-kura dia terpental dan tertabrak tembok dalam hitungan detik. Dengan cepat dia mengambil napas dan setelah kepulan melihat Kirito yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bermusuhan dengan Freed dan mengarahkan pedang yang ada di tangan kanannya ke badan Freed dari kiri.

"Sudah waktunya! Starburst Stream!" kata Kirito sambil berlari menuju Freed, dimana Asuna langsung berusaha meraih Kirito, namun gagal. Karena, kecepatan kirito itu bagaikan kilat, tidak bisa dilihat begitu saja. Kepulan asap langsung mengepul dan menutup beberapa bagian di tempat itu. Kirito langsung menebas pedangnya ke Freed dengan bertubi-tubi.

Freed lagi-lagi menghalangi serangan pedang Kirito dengan pedang cahayanya. Namun, pedang itu hancur ditengah aksinya oleh sebuah pedang yang ditangan kanannya yakni, Elucidator. Masalahnya bukan pada pedangnya, tapi penggunanya memakai kekuatan penuh untuk menebas musuhnya, sehingga pedang Freed terpotong jadi dua lagi, pada penghujung jurus, pedangnya mengenai perut Freed, namun...

"Apa kau kira aku cukup bodoh untuk melawanmu begitu saja?" tanya Freed pada Kirito dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat dia bingung untuk sementara, Kirito pun berusaha untuk menebas Freed dengan pedang yang dia pegang dengan tangan kirinya sambil melepas Elucidator yang menusuk perut Freed itu.

Lalu, dia melompat kebelakang dan melesat ke belakang secepat yang dia bisa sambil menjaga posisi siaganya dengan mantap. Asuna hanya berdiri dan mencari kesempatan untuk menyerang Freed dari tempatnya, dia pun akhirnya berlari ke Kirito dan berusaha untuk menemaninya.

Sementara itu, di sebuah tempat yang agak gelap, terdapat beberapa pasukan yang sudah pingsan atau mati karena diserang oleh beberapa orang yang terlihat sipil, dan beberapa penjaga kewalahan dalam mengurusi mereka semua.

"Seseorang, tahan, URGH!" Kata seorang penjaga sambil teriak kesakitan karena menerima rasa sakit dari tembakan dari seorang gadis berambut biru bernama Sinon dan tebasan dari seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang bernama Suguha. Mereka sudah bisa memanggil senjata mereka masing-masing dan membuang senjata pungutan mereka untuk sekarang.

Suguha memakai sebuah katana yang biasa dia pakai di game onlinenya dan menyerang musuh menggunakan katana itu untuk menyerang musuhnya, begitu pula dengan temannya, Sinon yang memakai pistol dari game onlinenya untuk menembak. Kalau Kenji, dia masih memakai pedang cahayanya.

' _Nii-chan, Asuna-san, tunggu aku! Jangan mati di depanku, Nii-chan._ ' batin Suguha sambil terburu-buru dan memikirkan seseorang yang diduga adalah kakaknya dan seorang wanita bernama Asuna. Dia dengan cepat mengalahkan musuhnya karena apa yang ia pikirkan itu

' _Kirito-kun, Asuna-san, tunggu aku!_ ' batin Sinon sambil menembak musuh-musuhnya, dan menembak salah satu dari mereka yang ada dibelakang Kaoru ketika ia berteriak, setelah itu, Kaoru mengucapkan terima kasih dan dia tersenyum. Tapi, mereka berdua teringat sesuatu.

Flashback(Suguha POV)

Aku terikat bersama Sinon-san dan aku berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari apa yang membuatku terikat walau aku tidak bisa, akhirnya, ada seseorang yang berfedora dan tampangnya sangat jahat, sampai aku kesal dengan wajahnya. Dan, mulutku ditutup dengan sebuah perekat yang berupa persegi panjang kertas berwarna hitam, begitu juga dengan beberapa orang yang lain.

Dia memasukan sebuah batu permata aneh yang sebening berlian kualitas tinggi ke badan kami dan seketika kami berubah menjadi wujud kami dari game online pertama kami, aku mendapatkan wujudku ketika aku bermain [ALfheim Online]. Sementara itu, Sinon mendapatkan wujud ketika dia bermain [Gun Gale Online]. Dia tampak sangat cantik dengan itu, aku iri pada kecantikannya, tapi aku tidak kalah cantik kok.

Tapi, Nii-chan dan Asuna-san dimana? Aku tidak tahu dimana mereka, dan rasanya aku sangat khawathir. Bagaimana jika seandainya Nii-chan dan Asuna-san kenapa-napa, serta Yui. Aku tidak akan bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika demikian.

Dimana mereka, terakhir aku lihat kita bersama-sama dirumah Nii-chan, Nii-chan, cepatlah datang, tolong aku, Nii-chan.

Ditambah dengan dua orang yang ada disebelahku dan aku tidak kenal mereka, tapi mereka juga ditahan entah apa alasannya, sepertinya kita semua akan dijadikan sandera olehnya. Aku tidak bisa mengetahui alasan kenapa ini semua terjadi, aku adalah orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Pria itu tertawa, dan mengatakan, "Aku akan membawa 'Sylph Cepat', 'Hecate', 'Pendekar Hitam', 'Si Kilat', dan 'Tidak Bisa Disarung' secara bersamaan dan aku akan memulai perang antar-ras dengan ini bersama dengan Kokabiel-sama, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa orang itu dengan jahatnya dan membuat semua orang muak dengan tawanya.

Dia mengatakan apa barusan? Menurutku kata-kata itu sangatlah aneh, aku, Sinon-san, Nii-chan, Asuna-san, dan satu orang yang tidak dikenal akan dimanfaatkan untuk perang? Tentu saja kami tidak akan pernah menerimanya, sekalipun nyawa taruhannya.

Seketika, pria berfedora itu mengecek jam tangannya dan tersenyum. "Ah... Sudah waktunya... Aku akan mengambil [Twilight Healing], dan aku akan membuat diriku memiliki posisi yang sangat tinggi di Grigori, dan membuat perang dengan ras lain bersama Kokabiel-sama, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" katanya dengan jahat sambil keluar dari ruangan itu dan dia lupa menguncinya.

Cih... Nadanya membuatku kesal sampai aku ingin muntah, begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh Sinon karena kami ditahan dan akan dipakai dalam perang. Kami tentu akan menolak pilihan itu, dia memangnya apaan sih, seolah dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar saja.

Flashback End(Third POV)

Mereka pun pergi bergegas menuju sebuah tempat dimana pertarungan terjadi, banyak pendeta yang pingsan akibat apa yang para pihak Kirito dan kawan-kawan sedang lakukan. Mereka pun kaget yang melihat Kirito yang sedang menjauh dari Freed yang sedang memegang sebuah botol.

Disaat yang bersamaan, dia juga melihat Dohnaseek yang akan ditinju Issei dalam hitungan waktu, Sinon menembakkan sebuah botol kecil yang dipegang oleh Freed, dan dia membuat sebuah kesalahan.

"Tungg-" Kata Suguha sebelum Sinon menembakkan pistolnya, namun dia sudah terlambat karena Sinon terburu-buru untuk menembakkan sesuatu dengan senapannya, ternyata botol itu pecah dan memberikan Freed kekuatan penuh dan kesembuhan.

Botol aneh itu ternyata memulihkan keadaan Freed seperti semula dan dia dengan semangatnya menyerang Kirito, membuat Kirito kerepotan menahan serangan Freed walau dia masih berhasil menahan keseimbangannya, Mashu reflek menyerang Freed dari belakangnya, dan Freed telat menyadari itu.

Walau demikian, dia berhasil menghalangi serangan Mashu dengan mulusnya, begitu juga Kirito yang melihat ini sebagai peluang untuk menyerang Freed. Ketika dia mencoba untuk menyerang Freed, Freed berhasil menghalanginya dengan kekuatannya.

Walau demikian, Asuna dan Kenshin sudah ada di depannya dan menyerang perut Freed secara bersamaan dengan Blue Lambent yang dipegang oleh Asuna dan pedang mata terbalik yang dipegang oleh Kenshin, Freed akhirnya menerima serangan itu di perutnya dan terpental ke tembok lagi.

Mashu reflek menusuk perut Freed dengan kedua pedangnya, namun tangannya sudah memegang pistol dan tertawa. "Kalau begitu, akan kubawa 'Pendekar Hitam' dan 'Tidak Bisa Disarung' bersamaku!" katanya sambil menembakkan pistol cahayanya ke Kenshin dan Kirito. Tembakannya kena di pundak Kirito dan pundak Kenshin dengan perbedaan waktu yang cukup dekat.

"Argh!" Kata Kirito dan Kenshin yang berteriak kesakitan secara bersamaan karena menerima rasa sakit dari Freed. Dimana Asuna langsung berlari dan menyembuhkan Kirito dengan salah satu 'Healing Item'nya dan Kirito pun sembuh, dan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama ke Kenshin. Mereka pun pulih seketika setelah disembuhi Asuna.

"Terima kasih, Asuna." Kata Kirito dengan senyuman khasnya kepada Asuna setelah disembuhi olehnya, Asuna pun membalas senyumannya dan Freed mati di tempat, walau aslinya badannya hanya bersinar lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"Kirito-kun!", "Nii-chan!" Sinon dan Suguha berteriak sambil langsung berlari ke arah Kirito dan emeluk Kirito di tempatnya. Kirito pun sentak kaget dengan apa yang mereka lakukan dan apa yang ada di wajah mereka, yakni air mata kebahagiaan

"Hah... Aku rindu pelukan Marcelia sepertinya..." kata Mashu dengan Membuat Mashu dan Kenshin kaget seketika dan mereka pun terkekeh pelan dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Ya, jarang juga satu laki-laki bisa dapat tiga gadis di mata mereka.

"Sayang/Ayah!" Kaoru dan Kenji ternyata ikut berteriak dan berlari menuju Kenshin dengan wajah penuh air mata kebahagiaan yang sama seperti Suguha dan Sinon, Kenshin akhirnya dipeluk oleh Kaoru dan Kenji yang sudah lama merindukan suami dan ayahnya itu.

"Ugh... Kirito-kun, kenapa kau selalu ada gadis lain di hatimu, Ugh..." Hal tersebut ternyata membuat Asuna cemburu dan langsung ikut memeluknya, Kirito pun tertawa pelan karena tingkah kekasih, adik, dan temannya itu. Seketika, ditengah aksi pelukan antar kekasih dan keluarganya itu. Suara tawa yang sangat jahat terdengar dari atas.

"Sial! Semuanya, kalian harus mencari tempat perlindungan terdekat. Kalian semua dalam bahaya! Kalian ke sini sekarang juga kalau ingin selamat!" Raynare yang berteriak begitu melihat Dohnaseek tertawa diatas sambil melihat Mittelt dan Kalawarner yang tengah disembuhkan oleh Asia dari efek setruman dari perisai listrik tak terlihat yang ada di atas.

Asuna, Suguha, dan Sinon pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Kirito. Begitu pula dengan Kaoru dan Kenji yang melepaskan pelukannya dari Kenshin, Issei melihat Dohnaseek membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir yang besar di depan tangannya, begitu pula dengan perisai yang mulai mengalirkan listrik dengan liarnya, layaknya aliran listrik yang sangat besar dan cepat.

"Sepertinya dia bisa dipercaya... Semuanya! Lari ke Raynare yang ada disana bersama Asia dan teman-temannya!" kata Issei yang berlari ke arah Raynare dengan cepat, lalu disusul dengan Mashu, Kirito, Kenshin, Asuna, Suguha, Sinon, Kaoru, dan Kenji yang menyusul secara bersamaan.

"Rasakan seranganku yang belum seberapa ini, MUAHAHAHA!" Kata Dohnaseek sambil mengeluarkan satu buah sayap lagi dan membuat hujan tombak cahaya dan badai petir yang siap membuat semua berlari dan berusaha menghindari berbagai macam serangannya dengan kemampuan mereka.

Ternyata, di tengah-tengah perlarian, Asuna terjatuh di tempat,

"Ugh, Kirito-kun, tolong aku!" Teriaknya sambil berusaha berdiri dan Kirito langsung melihat ke arah Asuna dan berlari menujunya dengan terburu-buru karena ada sebuah tombak suci yang sudah . Tidak ada waktu, dia pun langsung melompat hingga dia berada di depan Asuna dan menerima serangan tombak suci itu di jantungnya.

"Argh! Asuna... Larilah..." katanya sambil menerima beberapa serangan lagi karena kekuatan dari [Coat of Midnight] miliknya yang membantunya untuk beregenerasi walau kena terus dengan petir dan tombak tersebut. Asuna pun langsung berlari dan menyusul mereka. Meninggalkan Kirito yang sekarat di tempatnya karena menerima serangan.

Kenshin hampir saja sampai di tempat dimana Raynare berada, begitu juga dengan Issei, Mashu, Kaoru, Kenji, Suguha, dan Sinon, namun, entah kenapa, Kenji ikut tersetrum di bagian kakinya, Kenshin reflek berhenti dan membopong putranya yang jatuh, namun, jantungnya tengah di tusuk oleh sebuah tombak dan dia mendorong Kenji sekuat tenaga menuju tempat itu.

Mashu, yang tidak bisa terima kematian dua pendekar ini pun langsung mendorong Issei ke Raynare, bersama yang lain dan menciptakan sebuah perisai dibelakangnya, melindungi yang lain, dan Mashu berdiri di depan mereka.

Issei terjatuh tepat di tengah kedua 'aset' milik Raynare, dimana akhirnya gadis itu terkekeh pelan karena apa yang dia lihat dan bukannya melepas, malah memeluknya dengan erat sambil menutup matanya dan mengalirkan air mata kebahagiaan miliknya, karena bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat dia cintai.

"Ise! Kau kembali padaku, terima kasih..." kata Raynare dengan senyumnya sambil memeluk Issei yang merasa mulai sesak karena apa yang dilakukan oleh Raynare, dan Asia pun melihat Issei dengan ekspresi polos khasnya dan dia pun bingung.

"Raynare-san sepertinya bahagia ya." Kata Asia dengan senyuman polos khasnya, Mittelt dan Kalawarner sontak bangun dan terkekeh pelan karena apa yang dia lihat dan mereka tersenyum sambil membisiki Asia sesuatu, dimana pipi Asia langsung memerah, tersipu malu karena apa yang dia lihat dan Issei berusaha bergerak agar dilepaskan.

"Sepertinya dia adalah Issei Phenex yang diceritakan oleh Raynare itu, ya kan Asia?" tanya mereka berdua, dimana Asia hanya mengangguk saja, karena reaksi Raynare tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya, dan kali ini, dia merasa bahagia.

"Kau suka apa yang kau lihat dan rasakan, Ise?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi bahagia dan penuh kebahagiaan, sepertinya dia memang tulus mencintai Issei karena apa yang dilakukan olehnya. Dan, Issei berusaha untuk lepas dan tanpa sengaja memegang 'aset' tersebut.

"Ahn... Ise... Kau menyukainya ya, Ahn..." katanya sambil mendesah dimana Mittelt dan Kalawarner langsung mimisan di tempat, dan Raynare menyadari kalau ada orang yang memandang dirinya dan Issei dari kejauhan, Raynare reflek melepaskan pelukannya, dan Issei langsung berusaha membenarkan posisi tubuhnya sambil menarik napas karena sudah mulai habis.

"Ughh... Aku tidak seperti itu kok!" kata Raynare sambil menggembungkan pipinya tanda malu dan pipinya pun menjadi merah lebih merah daripada rambut si Rias Gremory, dimana Mittelt dan Kalawarner tertawa, dan Asia ikut tertawa.

Namun, pandangan Issei terkaget karena apa yang dilakukan oleh Mashu. Apalagi, dia ada di depan perisai yang dia buat sendiri, Issei sontak berlutut lalu menggunakan kekuatan pada kakinya untuk berlari dan memukul perisai itu berulang kali. Yang lain, ikut sedih atas apa yang mereka lihat.

Sinon reflek menaruh senapannya dan mulai duduk, lalu, merayap di tanah satu langkah sambil membidik senapannya menuju salah satu sayap dari Dohnaseek yang sedang bergoyang dengan kerasnya untuk membuatnya terbang dan tetap menjaga keseimbangannya di udara.

Asuna juga mengisi kekuatannya sambil menangis karena apa yang dia lihat tadi, begitu juga Suguha yang mengalirkan sebuah kekuatan udara ke katana yang dia pegang, Kenji mengambil sebuah pistol cahaya yang diambil olehnya tadi, Kaoru hanya bisa menjerit karena kepergian suaminya.

"Oi, Mashu! Kenapa kau nekat?! Jangan mati, kita belum saja memiliki peerage terkuat!" kata Issei sambil memukul perisai itu ditengah Mashu yang berdiri di hujan tombak dan petir itu, Mashu hanya terkekeh pelan dan tertawa.

"Saatnya seorang yang agak tua sepertiku untuk menolong mereka... Jaga yang lain ya..." katanya sambil berlari ke Kirito, lalu membawa jasadnya, dan dia berjalan dengan lambat karena tubuh Kirito agak berat dan dia membopong badannya menggunakan sisi kanan tubuhnya, lalu dia mengambil lengan Kenshin dengan tangan kirinya dan menarik lalu membopong badannya menggunakan sisi kiri tubuhnya, membawa Kenshin.

Petir dan tombak sepertinya terus menghujani mereka walaupun tidak kena, dan Mashu terus berjuang membawa mereka ke tempat perisai itu berada, sambil melihat Issei yang membopong mereka dan terus membawanya tanpa henti.

Akhirnya dia masuk ke perisai itu, namun kaki kirinya terkena setruman petir itu dan membuatnya terjerit-jerit, melempar kedua jasad itu dan mereka tergeletak disamping kiri dan kanan Issei, membuat Issei mengambil dua buah bidak catur berwarna jingga dengan bentuk kuda, menaruhnya disebelah Kenshin dan Kirito.

Sebelum akhirnya dia membalikan badan mereka dan memindahkan kedua bidak itu ke dada mereka, tanda kalau dia ingin menghidupkannya kembali, namun dia menunggu momen yang tepat sembari Asia berlari pada Mashu yang semua badannya tergeletak di dalam perisai itu dan menyembuhkan kakinya.

"Terima kasih, nona biarawati... Kau sungguh baik, sekalipun aku adalah iblis." Kata Mashu dengan senyuman tulus dan bangun, lalu mengelus kepala Asia pelan, itu hanya dia lakukan pada gadis yang dia anggap spesial atau semacamnya.

"Umm... Aku hanya melaksanakan apa yang alkitab katakan, katanya aku harus mengasihi siapapun tanpa memandang apapun itu seperti aku mengasihi diriku sendiri." Katanya dengan polos nan tulusnya sambil tersenyum dengan penuh kepuasan.

"Eng... Namamu, Asuna kan?" tanya Issei pada Asuna, dimana akhirnya dia mengangguk dan dia pun masih memfokuskan tenaganya untuk menyerang si Dohnaseek. Isseipun akhirnya bertanya sagtu pertanyaan lagi serta membuat sebuah pernyataan.

"Sahabatmu ini akan dilahirkan kembali menjadi Iblis didalam perlindunganku dan dia harus melayaniku, walau demikian, dia masih bisa bertemu dengan kalian dan bersikap seperti bagaimana dia dalam kesehariannya. Apa kau tidak kebertan memberi tahu nama lengkapnya?" Tanya Issei pada Asuna dengan nada serius.

"Namanya Kirito, Kirigaya Kazuto... Aku akan membalaskan dendamnya..." Kekuatan pada pedang Asuna langsung meningkat dengan pesatnya sambil Sinon sudah mendapatkan sayap yang ia mau serang, begitu pula dengan Suguha dan Kenji.

"Lock on!" kata Sinon, reflek Mashu melepaskan perisainya.

"INI UNTUK KIRITO-KUN/AYAH!" Kata Asuna yang langsung berlari secepat kilat yang ditemani dengan Suguha yang melesat disebelahnya dengan kedua sayapnya sambil mengarahkan kekuatan mereka ke Dohnaseek dan melesat menujunya, begitu pula dengan Sinon yang menembakkan senapannya ke salah satu sayapnya, begitu pula dengan Kenji yang ikut menembakkan pistolnya ke arah salah satu sayap Dohnaseek.

"Flashing Penetrator!" teriak Asuna sambil melesat sekencang kilat setelah mendapatkan kecepatan yang cukup untuk mengalahkan Dohnaseek, dia hanya memandang Asuna dengan senyuman jahatnya dan dia terus tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"Hahahaha... Coba saja kal... UGH!" Seketika tawa Dohanseek menghilang dan berubah menjadi teriakan penuh rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyakitkan, dan dia melihat Asuna dan Suguha yang ada di depannya telah menusuknya di jantung dan menembus tubuhnya dalam hitungan detik ketika Asuna dan Suguha.

"Guha!" kata Dohnaseek sambil memuncratkan darah dibelakang Asuna dan Suguha, lalu dia terjatuh, seketika Asuna dan Suguha mendarat, lalu berlari pada Kirito dan ternyata ada sinar berwarna jingga yang menyinari Kirito dan Kenshin

"Aku, Issei Phenex, akan membangkitkan Himura Kenshin dan Kirigaya Kazuto sebagai [Kuda]ku dalam nama keluarga Phenexku, bangkitlah dan layani aku serta jalani kehidupan kalian seperti biasanya." Kata Issei sambil membaca mantera, seketika bidak [Kuda] yang ditaruh di dada mereka menghilang, lalu mereka tersadar.

"Kenshin-san, Kirito-san, kalian sudah kubangkitkan kembali dan ku jadikan anggota keluargaku, keluarga Phenex. Kalian bisa hidup sebagaimana biasanya dan aku memperlakukan kalian seperti keluargaku, namun ada sedikit kewajiban tambahan." Kata Issei dengan ramahnya, dimana Kenshin dan Kirito langsung memasang wajah senang karena mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kenshin dan Kirito dengan penasaran karena apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Aku ingin kalian berkembang dan kalian punya kewajiban untuk mengikuti [Rating Game] ketika perlu. Lain dari itu, kalian masih dapat menjalani kehidupanmu dengan biasa, panggil aku Issei-san atau semacamnya bukanlah masalah. Dan, kalian sekarang adalah seorang Iblis." Kata Issei dengan senyuman ramah terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat, jadi kita manfaatkan saja ini, Kenshin-san." Kata Kirito dan Kenshin pun mengangguk. Issei pun bertepuk tangan untuk sebentar dan dia mengucapkan, "Selamat, Himura Kenshin daan Kirigaya Kazuto, kalian resmi hidup kembali sebagai Iblis dibawah perlindungan keluarga Phenex.".

Seketika beberapa orang yang mereka kenal memeluknya karena mereka hidup kembali. Dan, Asia nangis tanda terharu karena apa yang dia lihat. Serta, Mashu mendapatkan sebuah pelukan empuk yang sangat familiar, ya dia adalah sesosok gadis penyihir berambut hitam panjang yang lama menunggunya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Marcelia..." kata Mashu dengan lembut dan senyuman tulus diwajahnya, dan gadis bernama Marcelia ini melepaskan pelukannya, namun ada satu gadis berambut biru tua yang ternyata menunggunya sedari tadi di luar dan masuk melihat adegan itu.

"M-Mashu? Kenapa ada gadis lain selain aku?" tanya gadis itu kepada Mashu dengan nada ketus, mengingatkan Rias yang mudah cemburu ketika Valerie memeluk Issei, gadis itu pun segera ikut memeluk Mashu, karena cemburu apa yang dia lihat.

"Kurokami-san?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Mashu dengan herannya, sambil bingung, Marcelia pun menarik pipi Mashu karena dia ikut cemburu karena dia tidak tahu ada gadis lain yang menyukai Mashu selain dirinya.

"Mashu, kau selingkuh dariku ya?" tanya Marcelia pada Mashu dimana dia merasa kesakitan dan memegang tangan Marcelia.

"Owowowowowow! Aku tidak selingkuh, dia hanya menyukaiku, itu saja!" Dia membalas pertanyaan Marcelia sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. Akhirnya, dia melepaskan tarikannya pada pipi Mashu, lalu menatap iris merah dari gadis itu.

"Hm... Kalau begitu kita berbagi saja." Kata gadis berambut biru itu kepada Marcelia dan dia berpikir untuk sebentar dengan Mashu yang kaget disebelahnya sambil meneguk ludah. Setelah itu, mereka melepaskan pelukannya pada Mashu, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku Medaka Kurokami, senang bertemu denganmu, rivalku. Kau siapa?" tanya Medaka kepada Marcelia sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk diajak bersalaman, seperti seorang yang sangat elegan dari cara bicara ke bahasa tubuhnya.

' _Ugh! Aku sekarang memiliki seorang rival, kapan aku dapat memiliki waktu berdua dengan Mashu kalau seperti ini caranya?_ ' batin Marcelia sambil tersenyum dengan maksud lain dan ikut menyalami Medaka agar tidak terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Oh, ahaha... Maafkan aku, aku Marcelia Ambrosius, senang bertemu denganmu juga." Katanya sambil tertawa canggung dan menyalami Medaka disaat yang bersamaan, lalu akhirnya mereka melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"Oh, Issei-san, lama tak jumpa, aku datang kemari untuk bergabung dengan peerage barumu tentunya."Mata Medaka refleks melihat ke arah Issei dan tersenyum kepadanya, dengan maksud lain tentunya. Sementara itu, Kenshin dan Kirito hanya tertawa dan mengobrol dengan orang-orang yang mereka pedulikan.

"Pst, Kalawarner, sepertinya kalau kau ingin mendekati Mashu, ada dua gadis yang siap menyerangmu terlebih dahulu." Bisik Raynare kepada temannya yang berambut biru, Kalawarner. Dimana Kalawarner mengangguk dan dia berbisik kembali.

"Issei Phenex lebih mencuri perhatianku daripada Mashu itu dan aku ingin mendekatinya, ingin menjadi salah satu gadisnya, walau 'Valerie' pasti akan mengadu ke Azazel-sama karena ini." Bisik Kalawarner sambil mengangguk tanda menyetujui kata temannya itu.

"Oh ya, aku ingat kau ingin menjadi [Benteng] ya, sebentar... Kau berbaring dulu, Medaka-san..." kata Issei yang mengambil sebuah bidak dengan bentuk benteng dan bersinar jingga serta beraura lebih kuat dibanding bidak benteng satunya lagi, itu adalah bidak [Benteng]nya yang sudah bermutasi, menyadari kekuatannya ketika 'Operasi Hakoniwa'. Lalu, dia menaruh bidak itu di dada Medaka setelah dia berbaring.

"Aku, Issei Phenex, akan membangkitkan Medaka Kurokami sebagai [Benteng]ku dalam nama keluarga Phenexku, bangkitlah dan layani aku serta jalani kehidupan kalian seperti biasanya." Kata Issei dengan nada yakin dan bidak itu masuk karena kekuatannya cukup untuk diterima oleh Medaka, sontak dia bangun.

' _Ufufu, sekarang aku bisa bersama Mashu-kun..._ ' pikirnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan di wajahnya, karena bisa bersama dengan laki-laki yang dia cintai untuk beberapa saat, namun dia merasa ada sesuatu yang baru di badannya dan dia mengeluarkan api di tangannya.

"Sepertinya ini baru bagiku..." katanya sambil bermain dengan api itu untuk sebentar lalu mematikan api itu lagi, melihat Mashu yang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Marcelia, dia pun memutuskan untuk tidak memotong waktu yang dimiliki oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Marcelia, aku akan buat kau menjadi penyihirku." Katanya pada Marcelia, dan dia sudah hapal prosesnya, sehingga dia berdiri sambil menutup mata, sementara, Mashu mengarahkan tangannya ke Marcelia dengan menyisakan beberapa centi dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku, Mashu Daemon, mengangkat Marcelia Ambrosius sebagai penyihir dibawah perlindungan dan paktaku. Maka dari itu, layanilah aku dan hiduplah seperti biasanya." Kata Mashu, seketika lingkaran sihir muncul di tangan Marcelia untuk sebentar lalu menghilang lagi.

"Akhirnya, kau menepati janjimu, Mashu-kun." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan menutup matanya, dia tampak sangat cantik dengan keadaan itu, menurut Mashu tentunya... Kesenangan itu terpotong oleh sebuah hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Esdeath Partas ada disekitar sini..." kata Medaka dan Raynare dengan nada kesalnya sambil memasang posisi siaga karena apa yang mereka rasakan, menandakan kalau gadis bernama Esdeath ini sudah berada di dekat Issei, dan tembok es besar sudah tercipta untuk memisahkan Issei dari kawan-kawannya.

"Sial! Dia sudah mendapatkan Issei, aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk keperjakaannya..." kata Mashu sambil memasang pose berdoa ala seorang iblis pada umumnya, hanya bisa mendoakan tuannya yang sedang mengalami hari sialnya.

"Hoi! Ini ada Esdeath!" kata Issei dengan paniknya sambil memukul tembok es itu dengan apinya walau percuma. Ddraig hanya biasa saja, sementara, Albion paniknya bukan main, seperti sedang bertemu dengan ajalnya, Albion panik ke sana kemari.

{ **CEPAT KABUR, AIBOU! AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU DENGAN ESDEATH INI, CEPAT!** } Kata Albion dengan nada takutnya, lebih parah daripada ketika mereka hanya membicarakan namanya saja.

"Ise... Akhirnya, aku bisa mendapatkanmu, Ise..." kata seorang gadis berbaju jenderal berwarna abu-abu itu sambil berjalan ke arahnya dan dia pun berusaha memanggil lingkaran sihirnya sebelum Esdeath menahan tangannya dan mereka keluar bersama-sama dari penjara es ciptaannya itu.

"Ufufu, Issei adalah milikku seorang dan aku miliknya seorang." Kata gadis itu sambil memunculkan diri bersama dengan Issei di depan Mashu dan yang lain dengan nada seduktif dan penuh rasa kepemilikan yang membuat orang lain memasang wajah sedikit tidak suka, apalagi Raynare dan kawan-kawannya, minus Asia.

"Mari kita pulang ke rumahku..." Kata Issei dengan canggung sambil mengajak semuanya pulang ke rumahnya, dimana ukurannya cocok untuk beberapa orang hidup bersama. Tinggal hitungan waktu dimana Issei dan Mashu harus memperbesar rumahnya.

Sementara itu,

"Azazel-san, kenapa kau membangkitkanku kembali? Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Issei-kun dan Ria-chan selama aku pergi." Kata seorang gadis berambut putih dan bermata biru serta memiliki tubuh seorang dewi yang ditutup dengan dress putih.

"Valerie, kau sudah kuberikan sebuah kekuatan baru dan berhasil berjudi dengan dewa Hades, untuk memberikan nyawamu kembali." Kata pria berambut hitam dengan poni pirang dan berbaju formal merah serta celana formal hitam dengan nama Azazel sambil mengusap jenggot kambingnya.

Di tempat lain, di sebuah istana, terdapat seseorang yang sedang duduk di tahtanya dan memarahi salah seorang budaknya.

"APA?! KAU GAGAL MENDAPATKAN TWILIGHT HEALING, BATTOUSAI, PENDEKAR HITAM DAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA. DITAMBAH DENGAN DOHNASEEK SUDAH MATI!? INI TIDAK BISA DITERIMA!" Kata seorang pria berambut hitam dengan telinga seorang kurcaci serta memakai baju hitam, jas hitam, dan celana hitam, mata semua hanya diisi dengan warna merah penuh amarah kepada Freed yang setengah sekarat.

"Ampun, Bos Kokabiel! Jangan bunuh aku!" kata Freed dengan nada penuh ketakutan. Ya, Kokabiel ini sangat kuat dimatanya sampai dia tidak berani melawannya dan hanya bisa minta ampun.

"Tenang, bos, aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa Excalibur dan seorang yang bisa membuat para Iblis kaget, saudara dari salah satu anggota keluarga Gremory sialan itu ada di tangan kita." Kata seseorang yang berpakaian layaknya seorang uskup dan berkacamata bulat dengan senyuman gilanya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Balba, mari kita datangi Kuoh setelah ini. Lalu, kita bunuh Rias Gremory, Issei Phenex, dan Sona Sitri. Lalu, kita akan membuat perang dan membuat kemenangan." Kata orang bernama Kokabiel itu dengan nada jahatnya sambil berdiri dari kursi tahtanya yang selama ini dia duduki. Bersiap-siap untuk melakukan 'aksi besar'nya.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 - Excalibur

**A/N: Kalau kalian berusia dibawah 18 tahun dimohon untuk melewati chapter ini, atau yang imannya kurang kuat, skip saja...  
**  
Chapter 8 – Pedang tercuri.

Pagi-pagi sekali, disebuah ruangan tidur yang terlihat sederhana, hanya berisikan sebuah ranjang, kursi dan meja, serta sebuah lemari berdiri kokoh dibagian kiri ruangan, terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan poni pirang yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Disana juga, terdapat seorang gadis berambut biru muda panjang dan berpakaian layaknya seorang jenderal dan dia memeluk tangan kanannya, di sisi kirinya terdapat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan memakai dress putih karena disuruh oleh yang tangan kirinya dipeluk.

' _Valerie... Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu apa yang membuat mereka seperti ini..._ ' Batin laki-laki itu yang sedang menangis di dalam hatinya, sesuai dengan dugaan kalian, si laki-laki itu adalah Issei Phenex dengan Esdeath yang berada di sisi kanannya dan Raynare yang berada di sisi kirinya, mereka memeluk kedua tangan Issei dengan erat seperti memeluk sebuah guling.

Ya, bisa dikatakan dia menganggap dirinya sial di tengah keberuntungan yang dia terima. Untung saja, ranjangnya cukup besar untuk menampung badan mereka bertiga, dan cukup luas untuk memberikan ruang napas bagi satu insan ke insan lainnya.

"Ugh... Aku ingin bangun... Aku harus latihan..." kata Issei yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan para gadis walau kesusahan, dia pun melemaskan tangannya dan mencoba meliuk dengan pelan untuk itu, namun nasibnya berlawanan dengan harapannya.

"Ummm... Ise, jangan disitu... Disitu sensitif..." gigau Raynare dengan nakalnya sambil memeluk tangan Issei, sepertinya malaikat jatuh memang dianugerahi dengan hawa nafsu berlebihan sampai dibawa ke alam mimpi mereka ketika mereka sedang tidur.

' _Sebaiknya aku berhati-hati dengan para malaikat jatuh dan nafsu mereka..._ ' batin Issei sambil berkeringat dingin, dan dia merasakan pelukan dari Esdeath terlalu erat seiring gigauannya semakin menunjukkan apa yang dia inginkan dan semakin keras.

"Ah... Ise... Teruskan... Ah..." gigau Esdeath selagi tidur dan memeluk tangan Issei dengan erat, mimpinya lebih nakal baginya, mimpi ini sudah lebih dari kata cukup untuk menambah stok penderitaannya selama satu tahun itu.

{ **Esdeath... Oh tidak... Tidak dengannya...** } Albion pun gusar setiap malamnya dan tidak bisa tidur karena sosok bernama Esdeath yang memeluk tangan kanannya, persis letak dimana Albion memanifestasikan kekuatannya di tubuh partnernya itu, seperti melihat seorang hantu, Albion sangat ketakutan.

[ **Sudahlah, Albion, mari kita bertukar daerah, daripada kau gusar karena tangan kanan Aibou dipeluk Esdeath itu.** ] Bujuk Ddraig yang melihat Albion merinding ketakutan seperti melihat hantu, ya dia tahu rasa itu, karena dia juga takut terhadap seseorang, ya setidaknya.

{ **Ya... Kau benar, Ddraig, mari kita bertukar...** } kata Albion dengan nada ketakutannya yang sudah sedikit terangkat karena mendengar tawaran temannya itu. Ddraig dan Albion pun bertukar wilayah, namun, nasib malang menghantui Ddraig, karena hawa dari gadis bernama Esdeath itu sangat berbahaya bagi kaum naga semacam mereka.

[ **Albion... Kupikir aku akan menarik tawaranku... Esdeath memang seram...** ] kata Ddraig dengan penuh rasa takut karena baru merasakan hawa yang sangat menakutkan di tangan kanan Issei yang dipeluk Esdeath, ya baginya itu sangat berbahaya.

{ **Nikmati rasa itu Ddraig, aura Raynare kebih nyaman daripada disana, nikmatilah bung, hahahaha...** } Tawa Albion dengan penuh kemenangan karena berhasil kabur dari jeratan aura dari Esdeath itu, Ddraig pun akhirnya menangis karena ketakutan.

[ **Dasar kau, ALBION! HUWAAA!** ] Tangis Ddraig karena merasakan hawa itu, dia pun menangis dipikiran Issei sampai Issei cukup marah dengan apa yang di dengarnya, karena, dua naga ini membuatnya stress berat di pagi hari.

' _DIAM KALIAN BERDUA! JANGAN BICARAKAN ITU?! BAGAIMANA KALAU ESDEATH DAPAT MEMBACA PIKIRAN KALIAN BERDUA? DAN, BERHENTI BERTARUNG! AKU INGIN VALERIE TENANG DISANA!_ ' Teriak Issei dalam pikirannya dengan penuh kekesalan karena kedua naga ini yang mempeributkan hal kecil seperti aura Esdeath, seketika Ddraig dan Albion terdiam.

"Selamat pagi, Issei..." kata Raynare dengan senyuman ramahnya, bahkan Issei sendiri agak bingung kenapa Raynare bisa bertingkah seperti itu sejak kemarin, dia pun mencium bibir Issei dengan cepat, namun dengan cepat juga dia melepaskan ciuman itu, meninggalkan Esdeath yang cemburu dibalik mereka berdua, menciptakan hawa dingin.

"Ise, kau berselingkuh dibelakangku ya... Dan, jalang, apa yang kau lakukan tadi, bukannya aku sudah memberikan peringatan kepadamu ya?" kata Esdeath dengan nada dingin dan sedikit memberikan hawa membunuh dibalik suaranya, membuat Issei, Ddraig, dan Albion merinding ketakutan di tempat mereka.

"Oh... Esdeath Partas-san, aku sendiri juga memberikan 'ciuman selamat pagi'." Katanya dengan nada ramah dimana terdapat niat membunuh di dalamnya, membuat mereka berdua saling memberikan hawa membunuh ke satu sama lain.

Issei pun akhirnya terbangun, dan Esdeath menciumnya lebih cepat, dan bermain dengan lidahnya lebih dahsyat dibandingkan dengan Raynare. Ya, sampai-sampai, dagu Issei dipegang olehnya, membuat Ddraig dan Albion merasa panik. Mereka pun berbisik sesuatu sembari Esdeath melepaskan ciumannya.

[ **Ciuman itu...** ] Kata Ddarig dengan paniknya, dan dia tahu. Api rasa takut muncul dari dua naga surgawi yang dulunya selalu bertarung ini, seketika Esdeath menyentuh bibirnya, namun kepanikan Ddraig tidak sebanding dengan rasa panik yang dirasakan oleh Albion.

{ **Valerie pasti akan marah jika dia tahu ini, Ddraig, dia mencintai Issei lebih dari apapun, bahkan, dia rela membuat kita tidak bertarung demi cintanya! Aku merasakan aura mantan-Aibouku, disekitar sini...** } Kata Albion dengan kagetnya, dan semakin mengigil.

Sementara dari jendela tampak seorang gadis bertopeng dan memakai sebuah jubah bertudung yang menutupi semua tubuhnya. Dia tampak memahami apa yang dia lihat dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan apa yang ia lihat di depannya.

' _Ise, aku mengerti situasinya, aku tidak marah kok. Azazel-oji-chan memberi tahu semua situasinya._ ' Batin gadis itu, walau dibalik topengnya sedikit menunjukkan surai putih saljunya yang sangat indah, menatap seseorang dibalik topengnya, sebelum dia kembali terbang dengan sebuah kekuatan yang tidak diketahui.

Nasib sama juga menimpa [Ratu] milik Issei yang berambut jingga yang tidur dengan gadis dengan rambut berwarna biru tua disebelah kanannya dan seorang gadis berambut hitam disisi kirinya, dia merasa sendiri ditengah keberadaan dua gadis yang menemaninya. Namun, sepertinya mereka lebih akur dalam membagi dibanding tuannya yang ada di kamar seberang.

"Ugh... Aku ingin latihan..." gigaunya sambil berusaha untuk bangun, walau demikian, tangannya malah dipeluk dengan erat sampai tangannya masuk ke belahan aset mereka yang dikatakan tidak kecil, melainkan sudah sebesar buah semangka.

' _Ini memang empuk dan rasanya kenyal, walau aku tidak ingin ini... Ya sudahlah, aku tidak keberatan kalau Marcelia yang melakukan ini... Tapi, Kurokami-san juga ikut melakukan ini? Sepertinya ada sesuatu dengannya, atau dia memang menginginkan ini sejak aku menyelesaikan misi 'Operasi Hakoniwa' ya?_ ' batin laki-laki berambut jingga itu sambil menghembuskan napasnya.

' _Aku ingin sekali disebelahnya, rasanya nyaman dan aku juga menyukai hal ini._ ' Batin gadis penyihir berambut hitam yang tidur disebelahnya itu. Sepertinya, dia sudah menunggu ini sejak reuni mereka, dan akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan walau harus berbagi.

Gadis berambut biru itu ternyata berhasil bangun walau dia merasa lelah akibat apa yang kemarin malam dia terima. Rasanya seperti kehilangan setengah kekuatannya di pagi hari, dia menatap laki-laki berambut jingga itu yang baru juga bangun dan berusaha untuk bangun.

"Mashu-kun, kok aku merasa lelah di pagi hari ya? Omong-omong, selamat pagi." tanya gadis berambut biru itu dengan nada yang cukup elegan walau terkesan seperti orang kelelahan sebelum akhirnya mencium pipi kanannya dengan cepat.

"Itu memang terjadi pada iblis reinkarnasi seperti kau ketika kalian baru direinkarnasi, nanti kau juga akan kembali seperti biasa walau lama, Kurokami-san." Kata Mashu dengan nada datar walau terkesan agak canggung, dan untungnya mereka semua masih ditutup dengan sebuah kain yang disebut dengan baju.

"Ugh, kau menciumnya duluan, Medaka-chi, bukannya kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku yang akan duluan menciumnya?" sebuah suara dari bibir seorang penyihir berambut hitam panjang terdengar dengan jelas lalu dengan cemburunya, dia mencium pipi kirinya.

"Marcelia, Kurokami-san, jangan bertengkar di pagi hari, dan apa aku punya pilihan untuk..." tanya Mashu si laki-laki berambut jingga yang baru saja bangun dari tidur itu, misi sepertinya membuatnya kerepotan. Mereka pun akhirnya terbangun.

"Tidak~" kata Marcelia dan Medaka secara bersamaan dan secara kompak, belum lagi mereka tampak menyeringai karena apa yang mereka lihat dibawah mereka, yakni sesuatu yang pantas dirahasiakan dari anak kecil yang masih polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa.

' _Sial... Pertama, Venelana-sama, sekarang Marcelia dan Kurokami-san? Nasibku malang sekali..._ ' Batin Mashu dengan keluhan di pikirannya, melihat lokasi tangan mereka, dia hanya bisa diam di tempat dan membeku, gerak gerik mereka sama seperti apa yang mantan tuannya itu sempat lakukan.

( **Kau sudah menjadi seorang pria, tidak usah seperti itu lagi, atau apakah aku perlu membantumu kali ini?** ) tanya Lancelot yang baru saja bangun dan melihat pemandangan di depannya melalui mata partnernya itu, dia pun tersenyum licik karena itu.

'Tidak usah! Aku akan urus ini sendiri.' Kata Mashu dengan kesalnya karena tingkah Lancelot yang bisa dikatakan cukup menyebalkan karena terlalu termakan suasana ruangan yang panas ditengah dinginnya pendingin udara yang dinyalakan olehnya.

"Gadis-gadis, sebaiknya kita tidak usah seperti itu saja dulu." Katanya sambil memasang sebuah senyuman mata tertutup khasnya dan pipi para gadis langsung memerah dan mematuhi apa yang dia minta, lalu dia merasa tubuhnya bisa bergerak lagi karena tidak dipegang, dia pun langsung pergi untuk latihan.

Akhirnya, Mashu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan kedua gadis yang menyusulnya, begitu pula dengan Issei yang mengendap-ngendap kabur walau seorang gadis tinggi yang matanya tertutup dengan rambut birunya itu dan berpakaian seperti orang kantoran juga ikut keluar dan memegang Issei dari belakang, meraba-raba pipinya.

"Kau Issei Phenex kan? Sepertinya kau sangat gagah dan tampan, apa Raynare sudah melakukan 'itu' padamu dan apakah boleh untukku bermain denganmu?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada menggoda sambil memeluknya dari belakang dan masih meraba-raba pipinya dengan pelan namun terkesan menggoda.

Seketika Raynare dan Esdeath keluar dari kamar tersebut dan mereka berdua memberikan hawa membunuh yang sangat mematikan bagi gadis itu, gadis itu reflek melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Issei yang hanya bisa diam tidak berkutik itu.

"Kalawarner, sudah kubilang kemarin kan?" tanya Raynare dengan nada penuh kekesalan dibalik senyuman palsunya, sepertinya dia memang pandai dalam memasang senyuman palsu, walau temannya ini tahu apa yang dimaksud dibalik senyumannya.

Hawa dingin seketika mengelilingi ruangan tersebut dan seketika reda ketika Esdeath memeluk tangan kanan Issei, membuat Raynare dan Kalawarner cemburu disaat yang bersamaan. Memasang senyuman centilnya ke arah Issei dan dia hanya bisa meng-iyakan, walau di hatinya tetaplah 'Valerie' yang dia cintai.

Mashu juga agak canggung karena apa yang dia lihat disana, apalagi dibawah ada gadis berbaju sekolah serba hitam dan berambut hitam pendek sedang makan biskuit di kursi dekat meja makan di dapur. Darimana biskuit itu saja dia tidak tahu, mungkin kantung kecil yang dia pegang.

"Huh, Kurome?" tanya Mashu dengan bingung ketika melihat gadis itu, sepertinya dia tidak ada di rumah beberapa hari sebelumnya, dan dia juga merasa aneh dengan apa yang dia lihat, sebelum akhirnya berjalan kebawah dengan Marcelia dan Medaka yang berusaha merebut tangan kanannya dibelakangnya.

"Aku yang akan memeluk tangan kanan Mashu-kun." Kata Marcelia dengan nada penuh kecemburuannya, walau demikian, mereka tampak seperti seorang gadis SMA yang berusaha merebut seorang atlit disekolahnya, walau Mashu sendiri sudah pasti setuju dengan Marcelia yang akan memegang tangan kanannya.

"Itu kalau kau bisa," kata Medaka sambil mengambil kipas lipatnya dan membukanya, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kipas itu, dia melakukan itu dengan elegannya seperti seorang seorang ratu. Ya, mereka terus bertengkar hingga Mashu sudah berhenti disamping Kurome dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Gadis Kecil, kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Mashu kepada Kurome dengan nada datar, membuat kedua orang dengan iris hitam ini saling menatap, iris onyx terhadap iris hitam, walau sewarna, arti tatapan mereka sangat berbeda. Yang satu mengartikan kedinginan hatinya, dan satu lagi mengartikan rasa santai.

"Aku disuruh untuk menjaga rumah ini oleh Esdeath-sama, kemarin dia mencari laki-laki yang dia inginkan, yaitu tuanmu." Katanya dengan santai sambil memakan kuenya satu per satu dengan pelan dan sepertinya, untung saja remahnya tidak jatuh dan mengotori lantai.

"Um... Ise-san?" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang yang keluar dari kamarnya, dia tampak sangat polos dan lugu, tidak mengerti apa yang dia lihat di depannya ketika dia keluar, yaitu melihat Kalawarner yang adu jotos tatapan dengan Raynare dengan Esdeath yang memeluk tangan kanannya dari sebuah kamar miliknya yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dipakai oleh Duo Dragon-Phoenix itu.

[ **Ugh... Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu...** ] tangis Ddraig dengan gusarnya karena sekarang, dia yang ada di tangan kanannya, seperti memakan obat pahit miliknya sendiri. Albion pun tertawa karena ulah Ddraig, namun, seperti dua buah koin yang terlihat kedua sisinya, Albion juga merasa panik jika seandainya Valerie tahu akan apa yang dia lihat.

Sementara itu, disebuah bangunan, tampak seorang gadis berambut merah yang tengah gusar sambil berkeliling ruangannya ke sana ke mari dengan depresi yang cukup terasa sampai semua orang yang ada di dalamnya juga ikut gusar. Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko sedang pergi mengurus kontrak mereka.

"Esdeath... Partas... Dia menyukai Ise?! Sial, kapan aku akan mendapatkan Ise lagi." gumam gadis itu dengan gusarnya, merasa saingannya bertambah, bagaikan melihat sembako hampir habis, dia pun hampir kehabisan akal untuk mencari cara agar bisa mendapat hati Issei yang dia lukai sendiri.

"Kebodohan, kemanjaanmu, dan keegoisanmu memang sudah keterlaluan, Rias... Aku sudah cukup kesal dengan apa yang kau miliki." kata seorang gadis berambut pendek, berkacamata, namun memiliki aset yang hampir mendekati Rias, dia pun membenarkan kacamatanya sambil menatap Rias dengan tatapan dingin, walau aslinya disembunyikan.

"Sona, kenapa kau mengatakan aku demikian?" tanya Rias dengan bingungnya, walaupun nilainya sangat baik. Walau dalam beberapa aspek, temannya yang berkacamata itu memang benar. Gadis berambut merah ini terlalu egois dan terlalu bodoh di beberapa hal.

"Kau menyukai Issei, namun sejak kematian Valerie, kau membencinya," kata Sona dengan tenangnya sambil meminum tehnya dengan tatapan yang masih dingin, lalu menghembuskan napas.

"Dan sekarang, ketika 'Esdeath Partas' itu mendapatkan ISSEI yang kau dambakan lalu kau benci itu, kau panik seolah kau akan kehilangan sesuatu. Kau ini kenapa, Rias? Kau labil sekali." Kata Sona sambil menaruh teh itu di meja, dengan menekankan bagian 'ISSEI' itu, seperti seorang yang terkhianati.

"Entahlah, apa itu, Sona. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu menginginkan 'Burung Phoenix Kesayangan'ku hanya untukku seorang." Kata Rias yang mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya, seperti merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, bagai tertusuk seribu pedang rasanya.

"Tandanya kau mencintainya, Rias." Sona menunduk dan tampak sedih atas apa yang dideduksikan oleh dirinya sendiri. ' _Padahal, dia jauh lebih pintar dariku, aku tidak ingin siapapun selain dia._ ' Batin Sona dengan galaunya sambil menunduk.

"Aku tahu itu, Sona. Kau hanya ingin calon suami yang pintar, aku tidak keberatan untuk membiarkan Issei memiliki haremnya, selama aku atau Valerie yang nomor satu di hatinya." Kata Rias sepertinya membaca pikirannya, walau dia tidak demikian. Dia segera datang ke Sona dan duduk di depannya.

Dengan senyumnya, dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengata-ngatainya atau menghinanya, justru dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sona memasang tatapan berbinar pada Rias, walau tertutup dengan wajah dingin seperti biasanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sona kepada Rias dengan bahagia dengan wajah dinginnya tetap terpasang, dimana dia membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukkan. Air mata keluar dari air mata Sona dan dia membuka kacamata dan mengelapnya sebentar.

"Terima kasih, Rias..." katanya sambil menangis dengan kebahagiaan, kebahagiaannya muncul ditengah dinginnya dia, bahkan dia tidak seperti itu pada kakaknya yang suka bermain sebagai gadis penyihir itu. Rias pun menepuk pundaknya sekali dan tersenyum.

Flashback(Sona POV)

 _Suatu hari, aku sedang bermain catur sendirian, berpikir tentang 1000 taktik yang akan kulancarkan, namun itu semua sangat memuaskan dan membuat orangtuaku setuju kalau aku ingin mencari tunangan yang pintar._

 _Beberapa iblis yang terkenal hebat dalam strategi yang berusaha menginginkanku, karena tubuhku yang hampir sama seperti Rias dan Akeno, serta beberapa anggotaku dilihat dengan tatapan nafsu mereka. Namun, semuanya kalah dalam permainan caturku._

 _Tepat sebelum akhirnya, seoralng laki-laki yang asal lewat dengan nama Issei Phenex berjalan di depanku dan aku bermain catur di depannya, tempat kami bertemu itu ada di sebuah taman yang dikelola keluaga Sitri, dan seketika, dia tampak tertarik dan dia datang ke arahku. Aku bingung dan penasaran, bak melihat seorang yang asing datang begitu saja._

" _Kau sedang apa?" tanya Issei waktu itu dengan nada penasaran sambil melihat ke arah papan catur, dia tidak memfokuskan ke barangku yang entah kenapa ukurannya sama seperti ukuran milik Rias dan Akeno, ataupun wajahku yang cantik, tapi, matanya tertuju ke arah papan catur dan beberapa bidak yang ada disana._

" _Aku sedang bermain catur, memangnya kenapa?" Aku mengatakan itu dengan wajah dan nada datar seperti biasa, menatap Issei seperti beberapa orang yang lain, dan dia pun menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan dan duduk di depanku._

" _Aku ingin bermain ini, setidaknya, ini bisa melepaskan dukaku untuk sementara..." kata Issei dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih datar dan tatapan mengatakan kalau dia sangat berduka atas satu kejadian, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ditangisi Rias beberapa hari yang lalu._

" _Ya sudah..." kataku dengan yakin, kali ini pasti dia akan kalah, dan dia tampak biasa saja, karena dia tidak tahu siapa aku dan dia hanya asal lewat. Dia tampak tertarik dan menanyakan dasarnya, aku pun mengajarkannya sebentar._

" _Cara memenangkan permainan ini adalah dengan menghabiskan pasukan musuhmu atau memakan rajamu. Pion bergerak maju ke depan saja, Kuda berjalan dengan bentuk 'L', Benteng berjalan lurus ke depan, belakang, kiri, dan kanan, Menteri berjalan ke arah diagonal depan atau belakang, Ratu berjalan ke mana saja, Raja berjalan ke 1 area yang ada disekitarnya." Kataku sambil menerangkan Issei sambil menggerakan bidaknya._

"Pion memakan pasukan musuh yang ada di daerah diagonal depannya dan sisanya hanya memakan musu kalau mereka ada di wilayah gerak mereka." Kataku, dan Issei hanya mengangguk saja sebentar, dia tampak tenang dan hanya mengatakan 'Iya, nona.'.

 _Akhirnya, kita pun bermain catur, tentunya dengan dia yang maju duluan. Aku pun yakin aku akan menang, namun ironi terjadi ketika beberapa gerakan, dia sudah hampir membuatku kalah skak. Bidaknya sudah memakan beberapa pion, satu benteng, satu kuda, satu menteri dan ratu. Sementara, aku hanya memakan sekitar tiga pionnya saja._

 _Aku kaget dan membuat strategi darurat begitu aku tahu apa yang aku lihat, namun Issei tampak seperti mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan, dan dia berhasil membuatku kalah skak mat. Tentunya, dia kehilangan beberapa bidak lainnya, satu benteng, dua kuda, dan satu menterinya selama perjuangan._

 _Aku mengira kalau aku melemahkan diri atau dia sedang beruntung karena dia masih baru, tapi, setelah beberapa kali main, ternyata, dia jauh berada diatasku dalam kepintarannya. Aku menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pengetahuan sambil mengajaknya bermain catur. Dan, dia menjawabnya seperti dia tahu materinya._

 _Permainan demi permainan kita lewati, dan kau terus mengalahkanku, Issei, seolah kau adalah pemain catur yang ahli secara murni. Namun, kesenangan yang kudapat karena pertama kali kalah muncul dan dia seperti memberiku motivasi untuk menjadi lebih baik._

" _Bahkan Ddraig dan Albion tidak menolongku. Aku ingin pergi dulu, sepertinya aku merasakan hawa 'gadis manja' itu." Kata Issei dengan tenangnya sambil berdiri, dan dia merapikan kursinya sendiri dan berjalan dengan tenangnya._

" _Ddraig dan Albion, kau jangan-jangan Issei Phenex?! Salah satu Iblis Muda Terelite dari keluarga Phenex yang kekuatan dasarnya saja cukup untuk mengalahkan satu peleton malaikat jatuh tanpa regenerasi sama sekali?!" Kataku dengan kagetnya mengetahui yang mengalahkannya selama ini_

" _Ya, itu aku..." kata Issei sambil memanggil sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna jingga dengan wajah yang aslinya menunjukkan rasa duka yang amat sangat mengingat si 'gadis manja' atau jangan-jangan, dia mengatakan gadis itu adalah Rias. Kesempatanku untuk menanyakan peristiwa yang mengenai dirinya, Valerie Lucifer itu, dan Rias._

" _Namamu siapa?" tanya Issei dengan dinginnya, menatapku sebentar, dia terlihat keren dengan caranya._

" _Sona Sitri." Kataku sebelum Issei membakar dirinya dengan api dan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapanku, bagaikan abu yang terbang begitu saja, aku melihatnya dengan tatapan kaget dan kagum, aku harap aku menjadi isterinya dan aku tidak akan keberatan menjadi salah satu dari selirnya, selama aku bisa bersamanya._

(Flashback End)

Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko yang sedari tadi menguping akhirnya merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakan dibalik pintu masuk dari ruangan itu, dan perasaan tidak enak itu juga muncul dari kami berdua, Sona kembali memasang wajah serius, begitu pula dengan Rias. Pintunya pun terbuka dan memunculkan dua gadis yang ditutupi dengan sebuah tudung.

"Adakah Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri di dalam tempat ini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

 **TBC**


	9. Announcement

Mohon bersabar, ane tahu ane lama tidak menulis, maaf... Soalnya agak sibuk di dunia nyata dan ane baru bisa menulis lagi sekarang. Ane pasti selesaikan cerita ane.


End file.
